


Surreptitious

by Bangtanbananas



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Dom Park Jimin, EXO members are vampires, Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden Love, Hate to Love, Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Power Bottom Park Jimin, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Top Jeon Jungkook, Vampire Jeon Jungkook, Vampire Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Vampire Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampire Park Jimin, Werewolf Jeon Jungkook, Werewolf Kim Taehyung | V, underworld AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 69,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtanbananas/pseuds/Bangtanbananas
Summary: Vampires and lycans have been at war for centuries. For Death Dealer Jimin, his orders had always been the same: hunt the lycans, kill them off. But when a young lycan named Jeongguk crosses paths with him, their worlds collide in a way like never before.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> _Surreptitious: kept secret, especially because it would not be approved of._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> We're returning with a long chaptered fic, this time one with werewolves AND vampires. This is inspired by the Underworld series and if you're not familiar with the movies, don't worry; they're just our inspiration for the story. 
> 
> This is yet another guilty pleasure of ours (as if spring day wasn't enough of one lolol) and we've been thinking about writing a vampire AU since Blood, Sweat, and Tears came out (we'll be heavily referencing it, fyi) so we're just really indulging in this story. :'D
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Jeongguk is cold and he can’t feel his toes. He hasn’t dared move from behind this rusted, old dumpster for the last fifteen minutes. All he wanted to do was get home, back to the den that he shared with his pack, where it was warm and dry. But he’d been stupid, and a little reckless, drawing the attention of two vampires with his more than human speed. It was entirely luck that the pair of bloodsuckers weren’t Death Dealers, and Jeongguk was able to lose them down one of the shadowed alleyways. It’s raining now, harder than it was before, and Jeongguk’s hair sticks to his forehead, matted down around his ears as he strains to listen for any sound of the vampires. His boots are soaked through, fingers white where he grips the metal of the dumpster, breath leaving his mouth in little white clouds.

 

For a lycan to be this cold really says something about the weather, but it’s December and the winters in Seoul can be harsh and unforgiving. All Jeongguk is wearing is an oversized, baggy white t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. It’s only the fact that his body temperature is much higher than a human’s that’s kept him from getting hypothermia.

 

He only lingers a few more minutes, finally rising from his crouch with a low groan. It’s passed midnight by now, and he was supposed to be back at the den before then. Jeongguk thinks that’s bullshit, still having a curfew like he’s some young pup. He’s been eighteen for a few months now, but everyone still treats him like a child.

 

It’s with caution that he slinks around to one of the subway station entrances, making sure that he isn’t followed. His boots echo as he patters down the broken, concrete steps, jumping the turnstile and slinking off down one of the long access corridors that normal commuters don’t use.

 

There’s a section of the track a few miles down that was never put in service, with a few access rooms and storage areas that his pack have made their home. Jeongguk wishes they could live above ground, but the Seoul vampire coven’s presence is too strong; especially in the last few weeks. They’d recently taken in the survivors from a small pack that had made their home in an abandoned building near the outskirts of Ilsan after most of their members were slaughtered in a surprise attack led by several Death Dealers.

 

Death Dealers are powerful, elite vampires that specialized in one thing: hunting down and destroying lycans. They wielded silver weapons, daggers and throwing knives, whips, and bullets laced with silver nitrate. It was a Death Dealer that had killed Jeongguk’s mother, shot her right in the head with a silver bullet.

 

Jeongguk knows that he’s no match for a Death Dealer, not yet, but he’s pretty sure that he could take on a single vampire if he needed to.

 

Down the end of this service hallway is a door that Jeongguk has used hundreds of times, so he doesn’t even think to look before he nudges it open with his hip. Once he's in the subway tunnels, it’s just a matter of trudging along until he reaches the breakaway point that leads down to the den. 

 

Taehyung is waiting for him just outside the archway that leads to the main living area, arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping impatiently. “There you are! You were supposed to be back an hour ago. You’re lucky I covered for you or else you’d be in big trouble.”

 

“C’mon, Tae,” Jeongguk whines, not wanting to deal with a lecture. “I’m cold and wet. Let’s just go to bed.”

 

“You go on in. I’m about to leave. Tobias wants me to scout out around Daegu. Heard another pack’s gone missing. I’ll be gone for a few days.”

 

That makes Jeongguk’s lips turn down. Taehyung is the one he's closest to in the pack, but he knows that he would also be the best pick to go to Daegu. It’s where Taehyung’s from. “Alright, be safe,” he mumbles, lets Taehyung pull him into a hug and ruffle his hair. 

 

“Aren't I always?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s been a couple of weeks now since the revelation of there being a hybrid in Seoul.

 

Hybrids are already rare to come by, usually only live a couple of days after they’ve been infected, and are always the source of interest among lycans and vampires alike because having a hybrid ally is rather favorable for either party. 

 

The leader of the Seoul Coven, Kim Namjoon, received a lowly vampire in the court a few weeks ago. They were sentenced to death for previous crimes, but he revealed to Namjoon that he had bitten a lycan two months prior and had seen him on one other occasion, healthy —and above all—  _ alive. _

 

The news caused a huge stir in the coven and spread like wildfire across the city. The coven had to act, and many scientists were curious to learn about this hybrid; he’s young, healthy, apparently strong enough to fight against the infection, and many other vampires just wanted to see what a hybrid looked like. Everyone’s curious. 

 

Which is why Namjoon has sent a hunting party to go fetch the hybrid and bring him back to the coven before the lycans can get their claws on him. They’ve figured out the location of the lycan den and plans have been in preparation for the past few days.

 

They’re leaving after nightfall on the crescent moon. One of the Death Dealers, Jimin, is one of those in charge of the mission, tagging along with the coven general, Yoongi—who is in charge of battle strategies and is second in command behind Namjoon. 

 

Jimin isn’t excited for the mission, doesn’t exactly understand why they’re so eager to capture the hybrid, but Yoongi wants to see what the hybrid looks like when he shifts. Wants to know if he’s more vampire or more lycan.

 

“I can hear you tapping your feet,” Jimin wrinkles his nose as all of the vampires on the mission are gearing up in the armory, loading guns with silver bullets. Jimin’s currently cleaning his whip, a special weapon that had been custom made for him when he became a Death Dealer. The end of it is pure silver, with specks of the element embedded within the metal of the whip. It’s retractable, which is convenient, and can cause some wicked damage when used properly.

 

“Because you won't hurry the fuck up.”

 

The younger vampire scoffs and stands up, retracting his whip with a flick of his wrist and hooking it to his waist. He has a pistol on the other side, concealed by the dark trench coat he’s wearing. “There, done. Happy?”

 

Yoongi usually looks like he’s sleepy and today is no different. He’s leaned against the far wall of the armory, arms folded over his chest. Pistols are his weapons of choice, but Jimin knows there’s also a silver dagger tucked in the side of his boot just in case.

 

“Very,” he says dryly. “We might even make it before the sun rises.”

 

Jimin feels around in his ammunition pocket to make sure there’s enough. “You know we’re fast with our work, we’ll definitely be back before morning. Don’t want to even be on this mission in the first place.”

 

“Why? Because you have something better to be doing?”

 

“I just don’t want to be hunting some mutt who  _ may  _ have been bitten by a rogue. That vampire was probably carrying some sort of disease, who knows if the hybrid is still alive? I’m calling bullshit.”

 

Yoongi smirks at this. “You’re not even the  _ least _ bit curious?”

 

“Sure, I am, but I don’t see the need for me to go. Unless  _ you  _ asked Namjoon for me specifically?”

 

“I would never.”

 

Jimin rolls his eyes and nudges past Yoongi, looking back over his shoulder. “After all these years and you’re  _ still _ a shit liar.”

 

Yoongi doesn’t say anything else, just grins and falls into step next to Jimin as they leave the armory. Everyone else in the squad trails behind them. “We’re headed into the subway. Few miles of track to cover.”

 

The party they’re leading isn’t huge, considering there are two Death Dealers —Jimin and one other one, Luhan— and the mission itself isn’t too difficult: find the hybrid, bring him back, leave no survivors. Countless missions like this have been carried out before so this really shouldn’t be any different. 

 

It is quite the walk to reach the destination, as they have to first cut through the forests surrounding their mansion and travel underground, but vampires cover distance quickly. They aren’t terribly far from the heart of the city but it’s not in their backyard either.

 

“Do we know what this hybrid even looks like?” Jimin asks Yoongi as they begin to hop down into the subway, sticking close to the walls because this stretch of track is still active.

 

“Young I think. Dark hair. Scar on his cheek. That’s what Namjoon said.”

 

Jimin sucks in a breath. “How young?”

 

Yoongi rolls his eyes. “Anyone under a hundred is young to us, Jimin.”

 

“I mean—” Jimin sighs and shakes his head. “Nevermind.”

 

They’re silent after that. 

 

No train passes by in the time they’re in the active part of the subway and they duck into one of the lesser used tunnels quietly. Yoongi knows the way, Namjoon laid out all of the details for him in a briefing, and they’re only about a mile away from the endpoint. It’s unknown whether or not the lycans have guards positioned outside of their den, but that’s what they’re counting on. As long as they stay around the corner and listen closely, they can get to the lycans before they’re sniffed out.

 

They don’t make a sound. The only way they can be discovered is if a lycan smells them, which is why they’re cautious when rounding corners as they near their destination. They have little information of the den, its entrances and exits and its exact location, but Namjoon gave them all the details he could get out of the rogue before they were put to death. They were useful, but only for a short time.

 

Yoongi orders them to stop upon nearing a service entrance, just around the corner. It doesn’t take long to hear the lycans on the other side, two distinct voices, most likely those of guards on duty. They hold their position while Luhan is sent to deal with the guards.

 

Jimin leans against a damp wall in wait. His ears pick up the sound of brief shouting before he hears a gun go off when one of the voices grows louder. Any noises cease to exist once the two guards have been exterminated and Luhan’s face peeks around the corner, gleaming amber eyes letting Yoongi know everything’s been taken care of.

 

“Couldn't you have been quieter?” Yoongi hisses, stepping forward to round the corner. “This is on you if all that shouting woke anyone else.”

 

Luhan’s mouth twists, but he steps back to let Yoongi pass. His eyes find Jimin’s and he rolls them heavily when Yoongi isn't looking. 

 

“I’m assuming one of them was shifting?” Jimin murmurs as Luhan falls in line next to him, gun still drawn and in one hand.

 

The other Death Dealer grimaces and nods. “Would have made a hell of a lot more noise if I hadn’t used my gun.”

 

Yoongi’s shoulders are tense, Jimin can see it, but they step over the bodies of the lycans and proceed into the service door that leads to the den. Weapons are drawn, Jimin clenching his whip in his hand as they trek up a staircase. Not many lycans should be awake but they need to prepare for anything once they reach the heart of the den.

 

It’s almost the definition of a slaughter. The lycans are caught completely off guard, sleeping in all manner of spaces. Clearly they weren't expecting an attack, and most of them are butchered before they can even wake. A few manage to shift, bulking out, long snouts replacing human faces, fur replacing skin. Jimin catches one with his whip, breaking its neck with a flick of his wrist and stepping over the corpse of another. 

 

Bullets resound in the air as lycans are struck down one by one. They’re searching for the hybrid, each vampire looking closely into the faces of those they’re about to kill in search for him, but so far, he’s nowhere to be found. Most of the lycans have already fallen, corpses littering the damp floor wherever Jimin walks. There’s another area they have yet to discover, but Jimin stays back with Yoongi as soldiers run up the stairs to search for the hybrid. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeongguk wakes with a start to the screams of his pack members and the smell of gunpowder and silver. He’s curled up on a pile of blankets in a small room that he normally shares with Taehyung. Taehyung is in Daegu, so Jeongguk is alone, but he doesn't have any time to escape before his door is kicked open, the muzzle of a gun and the pale face of a vampire in his field of vision. 

 

It’s a fight or flight response, and Jeongguk scrambles back until he’s pressed against the wall. His teeth extend, gums itching, and when he blinks, his eyes are black as ink. 

 

Instead of killing him, the vampires drag Jeongguk out. He’s snarling, clawing at the hand in his hair that pulls him down the stairs until they throw him to the floor of the main living space. He falls on his hands, palms slick with blood, and Jeongguk feels sick looking around at the bodies of his pack members. 

 

It’s Jimin that steps forward, stopping once he’s in front of Jeongguk. A gun is still pointed at the back of his head by the vampire who retrieved him, but with a wave of Yoongi’s hand he lowers his weapon. 

 

“Look up.”

 

Yoongi’s voice is commanding, dominant. Jeongguk doesn’t look up immediately and it’s only when there’s a searing pain in his wrist does he cry out and meet the eyes of the lavender haired vampire. 

 

The end of Jimin’s whip is coiled tightly around Jeongguk’s wrist and it  _ burns,  _ burns on the inside and out, but when their eyes meet the whip recoils. Jeongguk’s wrist is left red and bleeding, but only for a moment; the flesh around the wound returns to a normal color, wound receding to a small scar that also disappears in seconds.

 

Jimin squints as he examines Jeongguk’s features, the small scar running across his cheek, youthful eyes and dark hair. 

 

“It’s him. No ordinary lycan heals that fast from silver.”

 

Jeongguk blinks, looking up into the faces of each and every vampire standing above him. He’s scared, wondering why the fuck any of these bloodsuckers would be looking for  _ him _ —

 

And then he remembers. That bite from weeks ago, fighting with some rogue vampire. He’d bandaged it up, ran a fever for a week so high that Taehyung was worried he was going to die. Was that why?

 

“I didn't do nothing,” he growls out, all bark and really no bite. “Just kill me and get it over with!”

 

“Nobody’s killing you. The coven wants you alive.”

 

Jimin turns to look at Yoongi as he hooks the whip to his waist. “I’m going to ask that I keep watch over him, take him as my priority. You wanted me to come on the mission, so I’m going to get something that  _ I _ want out of it.”

 

Jeongguk spits at Jimin’s feet. “I’d rather die than go anywhere with  _ you.” _

 

The vampire’s jaw tightens. He’s swift to lean down and haul Jeongguk to his feet, reaching out for a pair of silver handcuffs one of the soldiers had been carrying. He locks them around Jeongguk’s wrists, ignoring his hiss of pain, nudging him over to someone else. 

 

“Then you’ll go with him.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They return before sunrise. 

 

Yoongi’s made the decision to keep the hybrid in the basement of their mansion in a holding room. The rest of the basement is reserved for scientific research and their main doctor, Seokjin, eyes the hybrid curiously as he passes by. He won’t get to examine him until the hybrid has calmed down and no longer poses an immediate threat to any member of the coven. Namjoon will come down to question him after he’s situated in the room but for now, Jimin is the one who is going to look after him.

 

Yoongi isn’t entirely thrilled about the prospect of Jimin being alone with the hybrid, but he can’t resist what Jimin’s asked, that would be too selfish of him since he forced Jimin on this mission. In his defense, though, Jimin is a Death Dealer, and that’s sufficient reason to bring him along.

 

The young hybrid fights until he exhausts himself, nearly biting the two vampires dragging him into the holding cell. He claws at anything he can get his hands on, leaving one vampire with four long gashes in the side of his face. 

 

Yoongi and Jimin observe from farther back, and Yoongi clicks his tongue behind his teeth. “Feisty one,” he mutters. “For someone that didn't care about finding the hybrid, you've taken quite an interest in him, haven't you?”

 

Jimin’s arms are folded across his chest. “I’m one of the more humane ones, rather he be treated with care and responsibility than with disregard. You’ve been wanting me to find something to keep me busy with, because like you said, I can’t keep you occupied all the time.”

 

“Well you certainly have your work cut out for you,” Yoongi chuckles, raising both brows as the vampires bodily throw the hybrid into the holding cell and slam the door behind him. “You better not be going soft on me, Jimin.”

 

“Soft?”

 

Jimin turns to eye Yoongi, lips quirking. “Thought you liked it when I'm a little soft.”

 

Yoongi waves his hand, making a dismissive noise. “Let him fight it out,” he says, watching the hybrid slam himself against the door. The pitch blackness of his eyes is unsettling. “We don't know what he's capable of.”

 

Jimin can’t take his eyes off him. The inky darkness of his eyes makes him feel uneasy, yet at the same time, he’s intrigued because he can’t help but wonder what is it like, being neither lycan nor vampire, a cross between the two? 

 

A few hours ago, he could have cared less about the hybrid but now. . .  his curiosity is piqued. 

 

“Do you want me to stay down here until he calms down or return in the afternoon?”

 

“If you want to waste time down here, that's not my business,” Yoongi spins on his heel, making for the exit. “But. . . you smell like dog. Maybe you want to fix that?”

 

Jimin’s nose wrinkles but his arms drop. “Is that an invitation?”

 

Yoongi’s fingers curl around the doorframe as he spares a look over his shoulder. “If you want it to be,” he says, disappearing through the doorway. Jimin can hear his footsteps on the stone staircase that leads to the main floor. 

 

Repressing a sigh, Jimin stares at the hybrid for a minute longer before he turns and leaves, heading for the armory first to put away his weapons. He’s going to have his work cut out for him tomorrow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the late afternoon the next day, Jimin returns to the lonely basement where the hybrid is locked up for the time being. The holding rooms don’t quite resemble a prison, save for the dark stone walls and bare concrete floors inside the rooms, but there’s a decent sized cot in every one of them. Half of the wall on the outside is made of thick glass so anyone on the outside can see what’s happening inside and vice versa. 

 

The light in the room is dim, but with a flick of a switch down the hall, Jimin brightens them. 

 

He’s wearing the same clothing as yesterday; black catsuit that zips down the front with industrial grade boots laced up and buckled mid-calf. He’s not wearing his bracers or his trench coat, but that’s typical of him when he’s inside the mansion. 

 

More casual, regent-like clothes are often worn in the mansion, but Jimin would prefer to not step foot in a small space with an angered hybrid and risk the life of his expensive clothes. Yoongi would not be very happy, either.

 

Jimin’s hair is more silver than lavender in the lighting, but his blue eyes are just as bright, an almost haunting color that leaves both lycans and vampires alike in a trance. They fixate upon the room containing their only guest, the hybrid, who has made something of a mess in his room.

 

Claw marks litter the stone wall and the sheets on the bed are nearly torn to shreds. The hybrid is sitting on the bed, feet on the floor, head whipping up when the door to the room opens and Jimin steps in slowly. All the muscles in the hybrid’s body tense, but his eyes aren’t black. Instead they’re a pleasing shade of chocolate, but the whites are slightly bloodshot, the puffy dark circles under his eyes tell how much sleep he must have gotten last night.

 

“What do you want from me?” he croaks, throat raw like he’d been screaming and howling all night.

 

Closing the door behind him, Jimin steps further into the room, brandishing a pair of sheets in his hands, an apple placed precariously on top. He doesn’t answer the question. “What’s your name?”

 

The hybrid raises his chin defiantly. “What’s yours?”

 

“Jimin. I’m a Death Dealer.”

 

The bed creaks as the hybrid visibly recoils, chocolate eyes wide. Jimin can see that the tips of his fingers are still bloody —healed now— but he must have clawed at the door hard enough to cause himself harm. “Are you gonna kill me?”

 

“No, I’m not,” Jimin approaches, watches the hybrid closely for any signs of aggression, carefully setting the sheets and apple down a few paces from the bed. “My coven wants to know more about you. You’re special, you know. I don’t believe anyone’s met a hybrid in their lifetime.”

 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m not special.”

 

“You were bit by a vampire. You’re a lycan, and you’re still alive, yet you don’t think anything’s special about that? Tell me, did you have a lasting fever? Felt like needles were stabbing you from the inside out, or even silver?”

 

“I— I did.”

 

“Show me your neck, where you were bit.”

 

Again, the bed creaks, but it’s because the hybrid curls in on himself even more, shaking his head ‘no.’

 

Jimin steps forward, now only a couple of feet away from the hybrid. “Show me. Just pull down your collar, let me see it.”

 

“Why?” he snaps. “What are you gonna do to me?”

 

The vampire bristles. “I just want to see if you have fang marks, that’s all. Stop making this so difficult and do it. Don’t make things harder for yourself.”

 

With a clenched jaw, the collar of his ratty shirt gets tugged down, exposing the irritated, red mark of the vampire’s bite. It doesn’t look . . . infected, per se, but it definitely hasn’t healed properly. The skin around the teeth marks is still inflamed, looks sore to the touch. A lycan should heal from such a bite, theoretically speaking, but something inside the hybrid’s body isn’t agreeing with his mixed blood. Two distinct puncture wounds are prominent, and that should be all that’s left and not a blotchy, irritated area of skin. 

 

“You’re not healing properly. Has it gotten any better since you were bit?”

 

“Doesn’t bleed anymore, but. . . just itches, aches. Didn’t want anyone to know so I didn’t tell anyone except for—” The sentence stops abruptly. “I just kept it wrapped.”

 

Jimin raises a brow when the hybrid stops mid-sentence, but he can’t dwell on it for long. Whoever was told the news is probably nothing but a corpse now. “It might be a sign that you need to feed. Normal food won’t work anymore to revive your strength completely, not when you’re a vampire. You need to drink blood.”

 

“ _ Fuck _ that. M’not some kind of filthy bloodsucker.”

 

“You  _ are.  _ What point of “you got bit by a vampire” do you not understand?”

 

Jimin’s voice is raised, his frustration now showing through. “No lycan survives a vampire bite except for  _ you.  _ You’re part lycan, part vampire, some sort of mix between both. Vampire blood runs in you, just as your lycan blood does. If I were to shed my own blood right now, you’d be drawn to it. Ordinary lycans don’t face that temptation, but you would.”

 

The hybrid growls, teeth pointed and fierce. “You’re  _ wrong _ ,” he shoots back, raising his own voice until it echoes off the walls. “Get out!”

 

The vampire grimaces, canines poking out from his upper lip. “I am  _ not wrong.  _ Accept what you are, why else would you be here? Use some common sense. I didn’t think lycans were this numskulled.”

 

In the blink of an eye, the hybrid is up, easily crosses the space between them and slams himself into Jimin’s chest. The color of his skin ashes out, eyes black, and claws out in full force as he shoves the vampire up against the glass wall with an inhuman sounding roar.

 

Jimin doesn’t have full reaction until he’s slammed up against the glass, the sound of it cracking reaching his ears. He bares his fangs at the hybrid, lip curling back as his eyes shine a brilliant cobalt blue. The hybrid sinks his claws into Jimin and the vampire latches out to grab hold of his throat, pressing down tightly as he hisses at him. One leg pushes off the wall and he uses enough force to send them both flying a couple of feet away, Jimin crouched above the hybrid with a hand firm around his neck. 

 

They struggle, but Jimin is a centuries old vampire and this young  _ pup _ underneath of him is still just that: a pup. It doesn’t matter if he has lycan and vampire blood running through his veins, Jimin still has the upper hand here and holds him down until the hybrid finally stops fighting, goes limp against the concrete floor —which cracked when Jimin slammed him down— a low whining noise in the back of his throat.

 

It isn’t until the hybrid stops fighting does Jimin release his grip around his throat. The ashy grey of the hybrid’s skin dies down and his chocolate irises return, but Jimin still bares his fangs in a sneer as he stands up and backs away from the hybrid. 

 

“You’d better fucking  _ watch  _ yourself, mutt. If you do something like that again, I  _ will  _ kill you. You’ll be slaughtered, just like the rest of the lycans you lived with.”

 

It’s quiet in the space, only the sound of the hybrid’s ragged breathing as the seconds tick by. When he sits up, his eyes are wet. “ _ Fuck _ you.”

 

Jimin’s hit a nerve, but he isn’t going to apologize. He’s hardly ever apologized for what he’s said in the hundreds of years that he’s lived, and that’s not going to change. 

 

His eyes return to their normal blue shade and only the tips of his fangs are visible from his mouth. “I’ll be back tomorrow. I expect that you’ll have calmed down until then.”

 

The vampire doesn’t look the hybrid in the eye. He just turns on his heel and walks out, door slamming shut and locking behind him. He comes into view again as he stares at the cracked glass, but he doesn’t stare for long before he disappears and ascends the stairs to the main hall. 

 

There’s a gash on his jaw that isn’t healing, and Jimin thinks that it’s never going to heal properly without scarring. He could be wrong, but lycan bites don’t easily disappear, and find out in a couple hours whether or not he’ll be brandishing a scar. Right now, as he hops up the grand staircase, all he cares about is getting as far away as possible from the basement.

 

He doesn’t even knock on Yoongi’s doors, just slams his hands into them and enters his chambers. There is no sign of the general in his bedroom but Jimin veers for his bathroom where he’s most likely bathing. Jimin pushes aside plum curtains and enters the marbled bathroom, his boots echo in the large space, high vaulted ceilings catching the sound.

 

Yoongi is indeed in the bath. His bath is elevated only by a step on a platform, marble pillars surrounding each corner of the tub, arching towards the ceiling where a dim chandelier hangs. The head of dark hair faces towards Jimin, but as the Death Dealer approaches, Yoongi turns around and cranes his neck to peer up at Jimin.

 

“Oh how kind of your little hybrid to give you a souvenir,” he drawls, gesturing to the cut still healing on Jimin’s jawline. “Did you give him something to match?” 

 

Jimin’s nose twitches. “If I had given him something to match, he would currently be a corpse rotting in our basement.”

 

“What happened to wanting him treated with mercy, hm?” Yoongi sounds smug as he settles back into the steaming fragrant water.

 

“I did treat him with mercy, which is why he isn’t  _ dead _ .”

 

Jimin’s tense, bristling. A couple of petals float around Yoongi and the vampire crouches down to begin unlacing his boots, prying them off and setting them aside. Yoongi watches out of the corner of his eye as Jimin drags down the zipper of his suit, peeling it from his shoulders and letting it hit the floor. He slips into the steaming water on the side opposite to Yoongi.

 

“Ah,” Yoongi says, letting the single syllable drag out on the tip of his tongue. “And I suppose now you have some  _ frustrations _ that you need help dealing with?”

 

“I can deal with them just fine on my own,” Jimin mumbles, tipping his head back and sinking lower into the cloudy water. 

 

Yoongi smiles, but it’s just a lazy quirking up of his lips, his eyes sliding shut again. “Suit yourself. Told you that hybrid was going to be a handful, but you wouldn’t listen.”

 

Jimin’s lips press together but he ignores Yoongi’s “told you so” attitude. “If you let me feed from you, then maybe I won’t have a scar. You wouldn’t want a mutt to have his mark on me, would you?”

 

When Yoongi opens his eyes again, they’re pale blue. “Mm. Or maybe I should let you scar to remind yourself how stupid it was to go into that holding cell?”

 

“Or leave it as a reminder that you’ve gone soft on me and let me have access?”

 

“Tch. It doesn’t matter how many centuries pass; you’re still a brat.” Yoongi sits up straighter, until most of his pale chest is out of the water. He holds out his wrist with a little smirk. “From here?”

 

Jimin lifts his head and eyes Yoongi, gazing at his wrist in thought before moving. He slides over to Yoongi, holding his arm with both hands and bringing it, upturned, to his mouth. His eyes flash cobalt as he opens his mouth, fangs elongating in preparation to feed. Yoongi holds still and watches in what must be amusement as Jimin sinks his fangs into the soft flesh, scarlet oozing from the wound.

 

Yoongi lets him drink his fill, head tilted to watch the muscles of Jimin’s throat work as he swallows. When he finally pulls back, there’s crimson still smeared around Jimin’s plush lower lip, and Yoongi clucks his tongue. “Messy,” he chides, bringing his other hand up to wipe at the blood with the pad of his thumb.

 

Jimin’s visibly calmer, body lax and eyes fluttering. The gash on his cheek has significantly healed, nothing but a pale scar left, but that too is beginning to disappear gradually. 

 

“It’s been awhile,” the vampire breathes, curls his tongue around Yoongi’s thumb when the elder presses it against his lips. Jimin pulls back, wiping the remaining blood off with the back of his hand. 

 

“Little minx,” Yoongi mutters, easing himself back into the water with a grumble, until the petals from the bath float around his chin. “Did you just come in here to use me?”

 

“I came in here to complain to you, it’s really not my fault that you give in so easily to me.”

 

“Maybe I won’t next time. Let you find someone else.”

 

“You wouldn’t do that.” Jimin shifts closer, stops when he’s only about a foot away from Yoongi. “You can’t get enough of me.”

 

“Don’t you think,” Yoongi says, not moving an inch, “that maybe it’s you that can’t get enough of me?”

 

“You have a good point, but you’re the one who offers to let me bathe with you, spend all day under the silk covers of your bed keeping you company, providing comfort when you need someone to talk to. And I don’t think this is any different.”

 

“And you’re the one that takes me up on those offers, although I don’t recall offering to have you join me now. You just helped yourself.”

 

“I saw a nice bath, I got in it. You can’t blame me for that, Yoongi.”

 

“I could blame you for alot of things,” Yoongi replies, kicking at Jimin with the ball of his foot. “Now are you going to let me soak in peace?”

 

Jimin furrows his brows. “Fine, I’ll shut up. But I’m not getting out.”

 

“You’re lucky this tub is big enough.”

 

The Death Dealer leans against the edge of the tub, bumping shoulders with Yoongi. “You’d still let me in even if this were a bath for one person.”

 

“I’d just make you work for it harder,” Yoongi says, in the teasing way that he gets sometimes, leaning over to press a kiss to where the gash from earlier used to be.

 

A flicker of a smile crosses Jimin’s lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the first chapter, please leave kudos and comments!! We really appreciate it, and we love answering comments!!
> 
> Also, follow us on our [tumblr](http://bangtan-bananas.tumblr.com/) and our [twitter](https://twitter.com/bangtanbananas?lang=en) to stay in touch with us and ask questions or simply chat with us! :)


	2. II

Come morning, or early afternoon, Jimin wakes in Yoongi’s chambers, the elder’s luxurious fur blankets tucked around him. Vampires don’t sleep necessarily, but it is nice to rest once in awhile during the morning. He sits up, blankets and silk sheets pooling around his waist, fingers running over his naked chest and then to his neck. There are minor bruises and bites there but they can be easily covered by his suit. 

 

Yoongi is curled up next to him but stirs when Jimin leaves the bed and pads into the bathroom to grab a robe to cover himself with. Yoongi doesn’t like when Jimin departs as soon as he wakes up, and as much Jimin knows he should be staying, he’s got business to attend to. 

 

Jimin is tying the robe around his waist when Yoongi rises from the bed. His dark hair is ruffled, eyes squinted. He’s one of the only vampires that  _ enjoys  _ sleeping.

 

“Come back to bed,” he mumbles, “the sun’s still up.”

 

“Don’t you have something to do?”

 

“Not til the sun goes down. Unless you've added something to my schedule without me knowing.”

 

“Mm, no.”

 

Jimin sits on the bed again, one foot on the floor, body angled towards Yoongi. “But I have to go see our visitor downstairs.”

 

“I don't know if I should be worried about how obsessive you're becoming over that little hybrid,” Yoongi drawls, lying back against the pillows. “You that eager for another scratch?”

 

“I’m not fucking obsessed, Yoongi,” Jimin sighs, but his brows are furrowed. “You and Namjoon are the ones who are letting me do this, I can get more information than anyone else can. It’s only been a day but if you’re going to continue bitching about—” 

 

Groaning, Yoongi pulls one of the pillows over his head. “ _ You’re _ the one bitching. And  _ you’re _ the one that  _ demanded _ you have access to him.” After a moment, a sliver of his pale face reappears. “Are you hoping we’ll let you keep him as a pet?”

 

Jimin’s quiet, but after a moment he scoffs and gets off the bed. “I’m leaving.”

 

Yoongi’s laugh echoes behind him. “Suit yourself!” he calls out. 

 

The vampire is quick to change into his clothes, yanking up the zipper and pulling up his boots, tossing the robe on the floor near the door. Yoongi just watches him from the bed lazily, hints of a smirk playing out on his lips before Jimin closes the doors and steps into the hallway. 

 

He needs to check on the hybrid, make sure he hasn’t done something stupid or tried to escape. Although he is still pissed at what stunt was pulled yesterday, Yoongi’s right: he’s fascinated with the hybrid, to the point where he wouldn’t  _ mind  _ him as a pet or even a member of the coven. 

 

Well, maybe he won’t go that far.

 

Jimin descends the main staircase and travels to the kitchens. The kitchens are mostly just filled with refrigerators full of blood bags, but perishable, human food items are here too, just in case of emergency or for those who can stomach human food. He wants to see if the hybrid is going to eat food or if he would prefer blood, which is what Jimin expects, but he’s already witnessed the unpredictable so he can’t make any decisions just yet.

 

With a bag of blood in one hand and a plate of meat and bread in the other, Jimin heads for the basement. This part of the basement is always empty, as the science wing is on the other side and requires a whole different staircase. 

 

He turns on the lights once more and can clearly see the cracked glass of the holding room. It’s weaker obviously, but it would take another well-placed slam to knock it out. When he peers in, the concrete floor is cracked from where Jimin slammed the hybrid after he had been attacked, and he thinks that maybe he should tell Namjoon about it, but it’s not going to necessarily matter at the moment.

 

The hybrid has most likely smelled him by now. 

 

Jimin pushes open the door and steps inside, spots the hybrid on his bed with his legs curled up, shoulders tensing when the vampire enters the room. His chocolate eyes flicker from Jimin’s face to the food in his hands.

 

“Choose your first meal. Whichever one smells better to you.”

 

After a moment of silence, the boy on the bed speaks. “The bread. . . and the meat.” The set of his jaw is still defiant, his nose wrinkles when he eyes the blood bag in Jimin's hands. 

 

The vampire hesitates but acknowledges what the hybrid’s said. He sets the bag of blood down by the door and approaches with the human food, holding it out for the hybrid to take. Something tells Jimin that the hybrid is attracted to the blood, but he’s extremely headstrong and still refuses to believe that he’s more than just a lycan. 

 

“You never told me your name.”

 

Hands in the air, the hybrid gives pause, looks up into Jimin’s face before he closes his fingers around the plate. “Jeongguk,” he says quietly. 

 

_ It’s a nice name. _

 

“Nice to finally know your name,” Jimin mumbles, watches as Jeongguk tentatively picks up the bread, very much like a cautious child. 

 

Jeongguk ignores Jimin for the most part, taking small bites of the bread with the plate balanced on his knees. It doesn't go unnoticed how his eyes keep flickering back to where Jimin left the bag of blood. He seems more tired today, a little more subdued, his movements slower. 

 

Jimin doesn’t sit down on the bed. He stands away from Jeongguk, watches him without bluntly staring. He wets his lips before speaking. “I know you keep looking over there. You should at least try a little bit, maybe a drop. Won’t be any different than splitting your lip and tasting it in your mouth.”

 

“ _ No _ ,” Jeongguk says, “stop trying to make me drink blood. I’m not gonna. You’re wasting your breath.”

 

“Then why do you keep looking over at it like you want it?”

 

“I’m  _ not _ . It’s disgusting.”

 

“You  _ are.” _

 

Jimin can hear the hybrid’s teeth grind together, and he takes a messy bite of meat almost in spite. At least he hasn't lashed out yet, but Jimin hasn't pushed any of his buttons yet either. “Why are you down here?” Jeongguk asks, after swallowing his mouthful. 

 

“I told my superiors I would be in charge of you. They’ll be down here to run a few tests on you in a couple of days, until you calm down. For now, you’re with me.”

 

“What, did you draw the short stick or something?”

 

“No. I asked.”

 

Jeongguk looks genuinely puzzled at this, keeps the plate balanced on his knees even after the food is gone. “Why?”

 

The vampire’s lips purse and he pushes out a sigh, blue eyes flickering away for a moment as he racks his brain for an answer. “I’m still asking myself that.”

 

There's silence between them that stretches from seconds into minutes. “What are they gonna do to me?” Jeongguk finally asks, his voice is small. 

 

“As far as I know, nothing yet. We just want to run a few tests. But I don't know if you'll ever get to leave.”

 

“You already killed my whole pack, so I guess it doesn't fucking matter.”

 

Jimin wrinkles his nose. “I was just following orders. In all honesty, I don't know why you're here.”

 

All he's met with is stony silence. Jeongguk stares at the plate, bottom lip drawn up between his teeth. It’s strange how young he seems like this, petulant and bratty, when he could possibly be more powerful than anyone that Jimin has ever met. 

 

“Guess that makes both of us,” Jeongguk finally says. 

 

Jimin hears the footsteps before the door opens.

 

He turns around to see Seokjin —one of the scientists and their doctor— entering the room, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Jeongguk grows stiff at the appearance of another vampire. 

 

“I’ve only seen a hybrid once before in my lifetime. Your kind is incredible.”

 

Seokjin shoves his hands into the pockets of his lab coat after closing the door. He eyes Jeongguk with amazement and curiosity, a gentle aura emanating from him. “What’s your name? Where are you from?”

 

“None of your fuckin’ business,” Jeongguk snaps, curling back his upper lip in distaste. 

 

The scientist quirks a brow at Jimin, but the Death Dealer doesn’t meet his eyes. “Well, I see he’s still a little. . . rough around the edges.”

 

“His name’s Jeongguk.”

 

The hybrid glares at both of them but focuses most of his venom on Jimin. “I’ll show you rough around the edges,” he growls. The muscles in his shoulders twitch, like he wants to lunge at Seokjin, but maybe it's Jimin's presence that keeps him from doing so. It’s also fascinating how he snaps from seeming like a scared kid to this tough “fuck you” attitude. 

 

Jimin glares at Jeongguk, corner of his mouth twitching. “Don’t give me that. Either you were going to say your name or I was. Seokjin’s one of our scientists and one of our doctors. You don’t need to worry about him.”

 

The vampire shifts his gaze over to Seokjin. “Can you look at a wound on his shoulder? It’s where he was bit by the rogue. It’s not healing, it’s been weeks and I think at least a month or two and hasn’t gotten any better.”

 

“If you think I’m letting him anywhere near me—”

 

“Shut up and let him look at you.”

 

Jimin’s voice is stern, almost as if he is scolding a child. Seokjin remains quiet, amber eyes flickering between the two. Their exchange is uncanny, like there’s an underlying fight for dominance in their conversation. 

 

Jeongguk angles his chin up. “Make me.”

 

Something flashes in Jimin’s eyes and his fists curl against his sides. “ _ Don’t.”  _

 

_ “ _ It’s alright,” Seokjin says, trying to ease the tense atmosphere. “I’m not going to hurt you—”

 

“That's bullshit! He said you're gonna experiment on me.”

 

“I never said experiment!” Jimin snaps. “ _ Tests.  _ Blood tests. Genetics tests, whatever other fucking tests there are. Just let him look at the _ goddamn  _ wound.”

 

“ _ Fine _ ,” Jeongguk growls, shifting enough that he knocks the plate onto the floor. Without much fuss, he yanks the hem of his holey t-shirt over his head, craning his neck so that the bite can be seen. 

 

Jimin’s arms fold across his chest and he huffs, tips of his fangs peeking out from his mouth. Seokjin glances at him before he approaches Jeongguk, peering at the bite with squinted eyes. He doesn’t touch, doesn’t want to see what would happen to him if he did touch the hybrid, but he invades his personal space for a minute. 

 

“You’re right, it’s not healing. Strange. . . have you tried—”

 

“He refuses to drink blood. Still doesn’t want to believe that he’s a  _ vampire  _ now too. He scratched me up yesterday and that wasn’t healing, had to drink from Yoongi to avoid keeping a scar.”

 

The scientist’s lips purse and he steps back. “Then we’ll have to wait until he decides to drink blood. Until then, the wound’s going to continue to hurt. I can’t do anything because I don’t know what will be harmful to his body, so we will rely on time for this one.”

 

Jeongguk seems smug, maybe because his scratches were more serious than Jimin had thought they were. “It doesn't hurt. . .” he mumbles. “Are we done here?”

 

“I suppose so. We’ll start running tests on you tomorrow, I want to get them done as soon as possible so I can see what you are. Thank you for letting me look at you.”

 

Seokjin smiles faintly, but it’s not well received by Jeongguk, who just casts his eyes to the floor. The brunette turns and pats Jimin’s shoulder. “When you get down here tomorrow, bring him to my wing. It won’t take long.”

 

“Will do.”

 

Jimin doesn’t take his eyes off the elder until he leaves the room and his footsteps are no longer close by. Once he’s gone, Jimin glares at Jeongguk out of the corner of his eye. 

 

“What are  _ you _ looking at?” Jeongguk huffs, tugging his shirt back over his head. It doesn't go unnoticed how he winces as the fabric catches on his old bite mark. 

 

“I’m looking at the biggest pain of my ass of my entire life.”

 

“Could just let me go, then you'll never have to deal with me ever again.”’

 

“I’m not going to let you go, they’ll track you down easy. Just thought you would, you know — _ behave _ — and not act like a child.”

 

Jeongguk's eyes flash and he stands to his feet in a challenge. “You think. . . that you can hunt me down, slaughter my  _ family _ , drag me out of my home, and that I’m going to follow your every command like some sort of  _ pet _ ?”

 

Jimin’s arms uncross from his chest. “The only thing you’re  _ going _ to be is a  _ pet  _ if you keep threatening everyone. Your family was in the way of what we wanted; I’ve killed thousands of people, lycans and vampires alike, and just because of some hybrid, don’t think I’m going to stop. You don’t know how much devastation I’ve lived through,  _ pup.  _ We all kill each other. Your family got killed, get over it, families are killed all the time for their blood and yours isn’t the only one. Grow. Up.”

 

Jeongguk doesn't lunge but when he blinks again, his eyes are black. “ _ Your _ fucking kind is the reason for all the killing. I don't care what your life has been like, as far as I’m concerned you  _ deserve _ it—”

 

Jeongguk’s back hits the wall seconds later, hand curled around his throat in a scene similar to the day before. Jimin’s hauled him off the floor, has him pinned to the wall, eyes cobalt and fangs bared. “Yeah? I deserved to have my parents killed in front of me by your kind?”

 

His grip tightens. “I never said your family deserved to die. Don’t you fucking  _ dare  _ say mine did.”

 

With teeth bared, all Jeongguk can do is growl, kicking with his feet just barely off the ground. His hands grasp tightly around Jimin’s wrist, claws extended. “Did I hit a nerve?” he rasps out, managing to still look smug even in their current position. 

 

“ _ Shut up. _ ” 

 

Jimin brazenly smacks Jeongguk across the face before dropping him to the floor. The force of the blow has the hybrid’s head shifting to the side, red blossoming in the spot where he was struck. Jimin backs away and stands there defensively, just waiting for another smart comment to come from Jeongguk’s mouth.

 

From his position on the floor, the hybrid curls himself up, a hand held over his cheek. “I want you to leave,” he says through gritted teeth, visibly shaking. 

 

Jimin’s chest heaves but he backs down. He doesn’t know Jeongguk’s power, his true strength, and he makes for the exit immediately, grabbing the bag of blood on his way out. “I’ll return tomorrow,” he states curtly, before slamming the door shut and storming off upstairs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Jimin returns to the basement to fetch the hybrid and bring him to the other wing where Seokjin is waiting. 

 

He doesn’t bring food with him this time. 

 

Unapologetically, he pushes open the door to the room and motions for Jeongguk to follow him. The hybrid looks a little worse today, more tired since the bags under his eyes are heavy, deepset. For once, he shuffles after Jimin without a word, but his eyes are alert, scanning the corridor as they walk. 

 

They enter through a door down the corridor and the lab greets them. There are shelves of research books, vials, medicines, and other strange and somewhat unsettling objects, as well as a few metal tables and simple machines. Seokjin is standing by a hospital-grade bed, a tray of needles next to him. He looks up and smiles when he sees Jeongguk and Jimin.

 

“Good, you’re here. This won’t take long, I just want to take samples of your blood and other vitals. Come and sit down, I won’t bite.”

 

Jeongguk balks for a moment, eying the needles cautiously. It isn't until Jimin clears his throat that he moves at a snail’s pace, slowly sinking down onto the hospital bed. 

 

Seokjin gets to work quickly, moving with the speed and grace of someone trained extensively in the medical field. First, he records Jeongguk’s heart rate and blood pressure using an old fashioned stethoscope, recording the findings before moving on. He examines Jeongguk's arms, selecting a vein from the inner portion of his elbow. It only takes him moments to fasten the tourniquet in place, easily slipping the needle into the vein that bulges up from Jeongguk’s skin. 

 

“Ow!” Jeongguk complains, twisting his head away so that he doesn't watch the blood pool into the little vial attached to the needle. “This better not be a snack for you later. . .”

 

Jimin scoffs and Seokjin chuckles, keeps the needle in until the vial is full, careful to not draw too much. “We won’t drink your blood, could harm us. I’ll keep it in my cabinet for storage but trust me when I say it will be safe.”

 

He withdraws the needle carefully, watches as Jeongguk is slow to heal. It’s a little concerning, how a hybrid can’t heal as quickly as they should be healing, but they can’t force him to drink blood. He’ll come to eventually. 

 

Jimin hops up on one of the metal tables while Seokjin begins taking Jeongguk’s vitals. He glances around the room, nails tapping against the cool metal. “How did you become our doctor and scientist again?”

 

Seokjin glances up as he’s working and nudges his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. “Well, as you already know, I was human before I was a vampire. Gosh, it’s been so long. . . how many centuries now? Six? Seven? I was just. . . studying medicine in the Joseon era. I was born when we were having a lot of conflicts, you know, and I got caught up in one of the battles because I didn’t want to leave and abandon my patients. Long story short, Namjoon saved my life. He was a young vampire, but he turned me, and without him I wouldn’t be here today. Now I’m in charge of keeping all of you alive and prevent you from doing anything stupid.”

 

Jeongguk’s mouth twists. “Sounds more like he damned you,” he mumbles, squirming in his seat. 

 

“I’d rather be damned as an immortal and live out my life by his side than be dead and long forgotten.”

 

Wisely, Jeongguk keeps his mouth shut after that. There's really no sort of comeback to that, especially when Seokjin speaks so surely, not even a hint of regret or remorse or anything for the decisions he's made and the life he's lived at Namjoon’s side. 

 

They’re quiet until Seokjin has finished his work. Halfway through, he had gone over to start processing a sample of Jeongguk’s blood, and by the time he’s putting away the materials he had used on Jeongguk, the results are ready and he scurries over to read them. 

 

He reads the paper as he walks back to Jimin and Jeongguk, who are both still in their respective seats. Seokjin doesn’t seem surprised by the results and he flashes them to Jimin before handing the copy over to Jeongguk.

 

“If you wanted proof, there’s your proof. You watched me do everything, the results are true, you are most definitely a hybrid.”

 

With an anxious look, Jeongguk grabs the printout from Seokjin and scans over it, brows pinched together. It’s a DNA analysis, and while there are genomes for the lycan strain present, there's no denying that there’s vampiric genomes as well. His hands are a little shaky, bottom lip drawn up between his teeth. “Maybe there's something wrong with your machine. . .”

 

“I’ll let you keep believing that if it makes you happy.”

 

Jeongguk doesn't say another word, but it's easy to see he's displeased. His arms fold over the front of his chest, staring down at his feet for now. 

 

Jimin slides off the table in the silence and Seokjin looks at him. “Namjoon wants to come down in a couple hours and see Jeongguk. Will that be alright?”

 

It’s not a question. Seokjin isn’t asking if it’s alright like Jimin can refuse, because Jimin  _ can’t;  _ this is the coven leader they’re talking about, let alone Seokjin’s lover, and Jimin really has no choice other than to accept and hope for the best. So he nods. “Of course.”

 

“What is  _ he  _ gonna want with me?”

 

“He’ll want to talk to you. Get to know you, introduce himself. He won’t lay a finger on you, I promise. If he does, come talk to me, I’ll deal with it.”

 

Jeongguk seems puzzled by this, a little crease appearing between his eyebrows. When he swallows, his Adam’s apple bobs. 

 

“That's all. Thank you for being patient, Jeongguk.”

 

Seokjin flashes the hybrid a grin. Jimin crosses the space between them and stands at Jeongguk's side, motioning for him to follow, which he does, although the hybrid makes sure to drag his feet as much as possible. Jeongguk rubs at his arm in the place where Seokjin drew blood. It’s bruised already, the insertion point red and a little swollen. 

 

“I don't want to meet this Namjoon guy,” he mutters as soon as they're out of earshot.

 

“You have to,” Jimin replies, leading him back down the corridor, “especially because we know what you are now. It's only right that you meet him, he decides what to do with you.”

 

“Is he the one that sent you to kidnap me?”

 

“. . . Yes.”

 

Jeongguk’s upper lip curls back, hands balling into fists at his sides, but he’s silent for the rest of the walk back to the holding cell. When Jimin ushers him back inside, Jeongguk makes a beeline for the bed, flopping down onto it with his back facing Jimin.

 

Jimin eyes him curiously. “That happy to be back in that bed?”

 

“Nothing else to do,” the hybrid mumbles. “Just waiting for the leader of you bloodsuckers to decide if I’m gonna live or die today.”

 

“He's not going to kill you. Pull something stupid and he might consider it, but be smart and he won't have to think about it.”

 

All Jimin can see is the shrug of Jeongguk’s shoulders, bunching up the fabric of his t-shirt. Dealing with Jeongguk is like dealing with a child, Jimin thinks, trying to tamp down the frustration he feels at the hybrid’s petulant behavior.

 

They wait around for what must be less than an hour. Jeongguk has dozed off, drifting in and out of it, while Jimin has stayed leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He has nothing else better to do, but waiting is a tad bit boring. 

 

Namjoon’s footsteps are heard and Jimin pops open the door, waking Jeongguk in the process. Jimin bows his head immediately in a show of respect, stepping aside to let him through. Jimin doesn’t back down for just anyone, but Namjoon is someone that deserves it. He walks in with his head held high, inclining his head once in Jimin’s direction before his gaze flickers to where Jeongguk is still curled up on the bed.

 

The hybrid’s whole body has gone tense. Jimin can see it in the way his breathing has shifted, changed to something more staccato instead of the smooth, even breaths from before. 

 

Namjoon’s ash brown hair is raked off his forehead today, and he’s clothed in nothing but decadent and rich fabrics, from the heavy velvet of his brocade blazer, to the ruffled white high necked shirt underneath, all the way to his pressed black slacks and shiny shoes. His eyes are dark, piercing enough on their own, and the tips of his fangs barely rest on the swell of his bottom lip.

 

It’s incredibly rude, Jimin thinks, that Jeongguk hasn’t rolled over or even acknowledged Namjoon’s presence.

 

“Jeongguk. Sit up.”

 

Several long seconds pass before Jeongguk obeys, pressing himself up to a seated position using his palms as leverage. He finally meets Namjoon’s gaze, jaw clenched tight, and his breathing is still a little uneven.

 

“Jeongguk is your name?”

 

Namjoon's voice is a low timbre, a little bit of a rumble in his throat. “And you're the hybrid I've been looking for. Hope he hasn't caused much trouble, Jimin?”

 

His eyes flicker to the cracks in the glass and then the cement floor, lips quirking in amusement. Jimin straightens and nods.

 

“Nothing that I can't handle.”

 

Jeongguk bristles at this, growling low in his throat. “What do you want with me?” he barks out, back to that irritatingly defiant persona Jimin has come to recognize. 

 

Jimin's eyes flash cobalt in warning, but Namjoon raises a hand to let him know everything is alright. The Death Dealer reluctantly settles back down.

 

“I understand your anger and your emotions. But rest assured, nobody's going to harm you or perform any experiments on you. Seokjin isn't like that, and I wouldn't allow such a thing in my coven to begin with. However. . . You're extraordinary. I can already tell. As soon as I heard the news, I realized that I wanted you here, both for our benefit and yours. Everyone will want you, come looking for you, harvest your blood and whatever else they can get their hands on. Anything of use. They'll try to use your blood and body to create artificial hybrids and build unstoppable armies that can eradicate an entire species. But me? I don't want that. You shouldn't be killed for having mixed blood, for being exotic; I'd prefer to keep you safe, perhaps integrate you into our coven, show that our races can coexist together so long as you come to like it here. You're special, Jeongguk. You can change our world if you so please.”

 

“You want to show that our species can co-exist, but you're the one that sent a team of Death Eaters to kill my pack, drag me out of my home, and you just. . . you expect me to ‘integrate’?” Jeongguk says, slowly and evenly. “I don't wanna be extraordinary, I didn't ask for this, any of it. All you've done since I’ve been here is treat me like an animal.”

 

Namjoon remains calm. “That wasn't my best judgement, but understand that you weren't simply going to be handed over to us.”

 

It was wrong to kill the pack, but. . . the world is a cruel place and sometimes, decisions have to be made. 

 

“I had to take precautions. You're rather unpredictable, I hate to say, but you did attack my best Death Dealer without a second thought. I'm also here to tell you that you'll no longer be living in here, this is just temporary; I've cleared a bedroom down the hall for you, where you'll be staying until further notice. You won't be treated like an animal —I never thought you were— and you'll have free reign of this floor. But there is a very small, minute price.”

 

Again, Jeongguk seems puzzled. There’s a tilt to his head as he listens to what Namjoon has to say. “I figured there's always gonna be a price with you bloodsuckers,” he mumbles.

 

The vampire chuckles and digs around in his pocket, pulling out something that catches Jimin's eye. When held to the light, it's obvious that it's some sort of choker, not quite a collar. It's black, but when angled, the inside is some sort of dark grey that looks suspiciously like silver.

 

“This is for you. It's a necklace, but there are trace amounts of silver to keep you from shifting completely, both for your own safety and others. It doesn't hurt when it's on, but if you try shifting, you will struggle unless it's taken off by a vampire. Specifically Jimin, because I'm putting him in charge of you for now. I see he's the one able to talk to you without much of a problem.” 

 

“ _ Fuck  _ that,” Jeongguk spits, and his eyes darken. “I’m not wearing a collar like a  _ dog  _ and I'm not gonna let  _ him _ be in charge of me.”

 

“I already  _ am  _ in charge of you,” Jimin speaks up, like it's that obvious. “Put it on. It's not a collar, it's a choker, most of us wear them. Nobody's going to think any different of it.”

 

“No.”

 

“Put it  _ on.” _

 

_ “Make  _ me.”

 

Jimin bristles and his eyes begin to bleed into cobalt. Namjoon doesn't say anything, just holds out the choker as Jimin snatches it and crosses over to the bed where Jeongguk is still sitting, glaring up at the vampire defiantly.

 

“Last chance.”

 

Jeongguk eyes the choker with obvious disdain, and it's honestly not so different from the way he looks at Jimin. “Go  _ fuck _ yourself.”

 

With one last glare, one last warning, Jimin reaches out for Jeongguk. The hybrid struggles as soon as he's touched, but Jimin slams him down and holds him with one palm as the other tries to slide underneath his neck to at least get the choker in place. Jeongguk’s eyes are black as he snarls, kicking and bucking against Jimin’s grip, but as soon as the choker is snapped in place, he stops. Immediately, his fingertips claw at the necklace, but he yelps and pulls them away instantly as the silver burns his skin. 

 

“Don't make it harder on yourself,” Jimin hisses, pulling back. “Quit acting like a child.”

 

“I _ hate _ you,” Jeongguk snaps, breathless and panting on the bed from their struggle. 

 

“You'll change your mind.”

 

When Jeongguk sits up, his hair is ruffled, his shirt bunched up. The choker rests just at the base of his throat, a smooth black line. It’s edge on the left side sits across the top of Jeongguk's still irritate bite mark, and he's visibly uncomfortable. “Don't you have anyone else that can baby sit?” he asks Namjoon, pointedly ignoring Jimin now. 

 

Namjoon clears his throat and shakes his head. “No, unfortunately. Jimin offered to keep an eye on you and I think he's best for the task, given that you two have already talked to each other and introduced yourselves. I don't think anybody shows as much interest in you as Jimin.”

 

The Death Dealer snaps his head up and glares at Namjoon out of the corner of his eye, and Jeongguk looks less than pleased. 

 

“Fine,” Jeongguk spits, “whatever.”

 

“I’d like to talk to you more, Jeongguk, but I can come down again tomorrow if you don’t feel up for it.”

 

With his arms crossed over his chest, Jeongguk sighs heavily. “What do you wanna know?”

 

Namjoon smiles, and Jeongguk can spot two distinct dimples he hadn’t noticed before. “Well, first off, you can talk about where you come from and your family if you’re comfortable with it. I’d also like to hear your experience after your. . . attack.”

 

It’s impossible to miss the side eye glance that Jeongguk gives Jimin, like he’s debating on speaking about any of this in front of him. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip, looking down at his knees as he begins to speak. “Not much to tell. M’from Busan originally. Didn’t know my dad. Was always just me and my mom. I was born a lycan, my mom was one too, but she was bit. She died when I was fifteen— a vampire attack, Death Dealers. They shot her in the head with silver and I ran.”

 

The vampire nods, and gestures over to Jimin, who has since distanced himself from the two in hopes that he would just hover in the background and not get involved. But Jimin sees the look in Namjoon’s eyes and he chews his lip. “I’m from Busan too.”

 

“I ended up in Seoul,” Jeongguk continues, ignoring Jimin completely. “Found a pack to run with that took me in. And, uh, the attack? I dunno. I was on my way back to the den, crossed paths with the vampire and thought I could take him on. Guess I was wrong.”

 

“Was it painful? How long did the pain last? I see you still have the wound on your shoulder.”

 

“I mean, yea it really fucking hurt. Felt like that thing’s saliva burned me. Thought he’d torn my throat out, but then he left. A group of my friends showed up and scared him off. I think they thought I was gonna die. Ran a fever for a week that was so high I thought my brain was frying, but then it went away.”

 

“You’re pretty lucky that you didn’t die. You must have strong genes for you to be able to survive, have your very own DNA change to fit with the venom inside your body.”

 

The hybrid shrugs with just one shoulder. “Guess so. Kinda wish I was dead.”

 

“Rest assured, you’ll be fine here. I’ll have Jimin move you to your room soon, let you get accustomed to it before he shows you around the coven.” Namjoon rubs his palms against his slacks as he prepares to leave. “Be nice to him, Jimin. I know he threw you into that wall and you two have caused a ruckus down here, but I don’t like hearing Yoongi tell me  _ everything _ that goes on between you two. _ ” _

 

Jimin scowls, cursing Yoongi out in his head. That’s what he gets for leaving early, huh? 

 

“I’ll make sure to keep my complaints and other comments to myself, then.”

 

Namjoon smiles again. “Good. I’ll see you soon, Jeongguk.”

 

Jeongguk smiles a little bit, probably would have stuck his tongue out if he didn’t think that Jimin would backhand him for it or something. “Hear that? Gotta be nice to me.”

 

Namjoon leaves, making eye contact with the Death Dealer before the door closes and the elder strolls away, most likely to go chat with Seokjin. Jimin turns on Jeongguk, nose twitching at Jeongguk’s smug attitude.

 

“That asshole.” Jimin hisses, more in reference to Yoongi for being a snitch. “Trying to get me in trouble. . .”

 

He pushes himself off the wall. “I don’t have to listen to him  _ all  _ the time. Get up, I’ll bring you to your new room.”

 

“Ask nicely.”

 

“Just because Namjoon is treating you nicely doesn’t mean  _ I  _ have to, don’t be so damn smug about it.”

 

With a snort, Jeongguk stands, his bare feet padding on the floor. “Lead the way, bloodsucker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a slow buildup, but Jimin and Jeongguk will start liking each other more soon. ^^
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you like the story so far!
> 
> Follow us on our [tumblr](http://bangtan-bananas.tumblr.com/) and our [twitter](https://twitter.com/bangtanbananas?lang=en) to stay in touch with us and ask questions or simply chat with us! :)


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some sexual-ish content here, but also lots of blood. Just a heads up! :)

There is a separate area in the basement for more recreational entertainment, with a hallway of extra rooms. It’s more of a living quarters area, put in by Namjoon to recreate a “modern” room. Jimin’s been inside enough bars to know that the circular board on the wall is made for throwing darts and that the billiards table in the center is for, well, billiards. 

 

This area is almost forgotten, but it’s all Jeongguk’s. 

 

_ Namjoon’s really giving him luxury, isn’t he? _

 

All other doors in the hallway are locked. Many of them are spare bedrooms, created just in case the mansion were to ever have a huge influx of guests needing to spend the night, and Jimin nudges open the only other unlocked door to reveal the bedroom Jeongguk will be staying in.

 

It resembles the other bedrooms in the mansion, Victorian-style bed and chaise lounge chair, but the floor is still concrete and no chandelier dangles from the ceiling. Still, this is an upgrade from what Jeongguk had been sleeping in before. 

 

“Guess this is your lucky day,” Jimin hums, stepping aside to let Jeongguk in. 

 

Jeongguk is wide-eyed, taking in the new surroundings one item at a time. His nostrils flare and he sniffs once, rubbing at the tip of his nose with the back of his hand. “S’a little dusty in here,” he complains, running his other hand over the doorknob to the bedroom and padding inside.

 

The bed is much bigger than the one in the holding cell, and there’s even a separate door that looks like it leads to a bathroom. No windows, sadly, but being in the basement would make that impossible. At least the bedding looks mostly fresh, and Jeongguk is just beginning to contemplate jumping on the bed when there’s a noise of someone clearing their throat behind them both.

 

“This certainly is an upgrade. Reward for good behavior?”

 

Jimin’s jaw tightens.

 

He turns around and pokes his tongue against his cheek when his eyes meet Yoongi’s, a self-satisfied smirk on his lips. 

 

“What are you doing down here?”

 

Yoongi’s not dressed particularly fancy today, only a dark silk blouse and black slacks. The top two buttons of his shirt are undone, letting the shadows of marks Jimin had left on Yoongi’s skin with his teeth peek over the top of the fabric. “Knew Namjoon was coming down, thought I’d see how it went.”

 

Jeongguk’s entire body tenses, recognizing the other vampire from the night he was taken. His upper lip curls back, exposing his eyeteeth in a warning.

 

“Since when did you care?” 

 

Jimin doesn’t come off as snappy, but his voice is cool, and he’s actually genuinely curious as to why Yoongi took time out of the day to come down here. Jeongguk doesn’t know him, but judging by the little growl that resonates in his chest, he recognizes him.

 

“Don’t be so petty,” Yoongi drawls, stepping closer to the pair like he owns the place. “You’re just mad I talked to Namjoon before hand. Don’t be that way.”

 

“You told him more than you needed to, Yoongi.”

 

“Did I? Maybe you left earlier than you needed to.”

 

The Death Dealer grits his teeth but Yoongi’s eyes are on him, watching him like a hawk. Like he’s prey. 

 

“You’re unbelievable.”

 

Jeongguk’s body language has gone from tense and standoffish to confused and slightly inquisitive, looking between the two vampires like he’s unsure of what to do.

 

Yoongi only smiles, the barest upturn of his mouth, and his eyes slide over to Jeongguk. “Oh, look, you’ve given your little pet a collar. Isn’t it pretty?”

 

At that Jeongguk lunges forward, held back by Jimin’s arm catching him around the chest.

 

Jimin digs his fingers into Jeongguk to keep him from moving any further, the lycan growling next to his ear as he bares his teeth at Yoongi, who stands there calmly and doesn’t move a muscle. 

 

“Don’t listen to him, he’s just here to get a rise out of both of us.”

 

“It’s working,” Jeongguk grits out, thrashing in Jimin’s hold when Yoongi openly laughs at them.

 

“Oh please, let your dog off his leash, Jimin. I’ll put him in his place with pleasure.”

 

“You won’t be doing  _ anything.  _ Back off, Jeongguk. He’s here for me anyways.”

 

Jimin’s eyes flutter between the two, flickering cobalt in warning and mild distress. Here he is, trying to keep a lycan at bay while Yoongi taunts him from across the room, knowing full well that Jimin is pissed at him for what he’s told Namjoon. It takes several seconds, but Jeongguk eventually does back off, still eyeing Yoongi with venom in his gaze.

 

“What a good boy,” Yoongi mocks. 

 

“If you’re done taunting, leave.”

 

The elder vampire clucks his tongue, tilting his head to the side slightly. “Awfully protective of your hybrid, aren’t you?”

 

“I’m not protecting him. I just don’t want any fight going on down here.  _ You’re  _ pissing me off and I’m not going to ask again for you to leave. This is between you and me, so  _ keep it in private. _ ”

 

Yoongi snorts. “You didn’t care about keeping things private last night, did you?”

 

Jeongguk narrows his eyes, training them on the bruises still fading over Yoongi’s collarbones.

 

The vampire’s jaw sets tightly and he nearly bites down on his gums before he speaks. 

 

“ _ Leave.” _

 

With a smirk like he’s won, Yoongi nods once. “As you wish.” His shoes make little noise on the floor as he spins and almost glides out of the living space with otherworldly grace, leaving Jimin and Jeongguk standing there in an awkward silence.

 

Jimin waits until Yoongi is gone before he turns around and slams his fist into the nearest object, which happens to be a dresser pushed against the wall. His hand goes straight through it, the wood cracking and splintering under the force, and his chest heaves for a moment. 

 

Jeongguk remains quiet. 

 

After what must be a minute, Jimin steps back and withdraws his hand, scowling at the fragments of wood caught in his fist. He shakes his hand, watches the splinters hit the floor, quickly pulls out the rest so he can heal. His hair hangs in his face but he pushes it back as he fixes his eyes on Jeongguk. 

 

“ _ What.” _

 

Jeongguk purses his lips, chews on his bottom lip for a second. “Look, I don’t know what the hell that was, but I don’t wanna get involved in your messy love life.”

 

“He’s not my lover, never was, never will be. Just a jealous son of a bitch who doesn’t want his toy to be taken away from him. He’s been like this for centuries.”

 

“So those weren’t  _ your _ teeth marks?”

 

“They  _ were _ mine.”

 

Jimin cracks his knuckles and glances over at the door. “We fuck. He’s just pissed that I got out of bed early to go see you, so he told Namjoon what happened the night you scratched me, and he’s got the fucking audacity to parade around with those marks and antagonize me when I’ve done nothing wrong. I’m sure I’ll be hearing from him later about this.”

 

Jeongguk looks at the wood shards scattered all over the ground. “I don’t wanna be a part of this. I don’t like him. You bloodsuckers are nothing but drama. If this happened in the pack, we’d fight and get it over with, not this vague, veiled threat bullshit.”

 

“Trust me, I don’t want to be a part of it either. He’s my superior believe it or not, but he’s one of the most dramatic vampires I have ever encountered in my life.”

 

Jimin sighs, his eyes now wandering over the room. His shoulders are still tense, but the cobalt color of his irises has dimmed down significantly. “You do have a nice room, not as nice as mine or  _ his,  _ but I’d take this over that cell any day. Try out the bed, should be soft.”

 

“It is nice,” Jeongguk admits, making his way to the bed, “was even nicer before you put your fist through my dresser.”

 

“Relax, you don’t have any clothes anyways. Not yet, at least.”

 

With a noise that sounds something like a laugh, Jeongguk flops onto the bed, groaning when he sinks into the mattress. The blankets are down-filled, silk covering almost everything, and decorated with intricate embroidery. “How can anything be better than this?” 

 

“Having fur on your bed is nice. Makes you want to lay around all day.”

 

“Maybe you shoulda done that instead of running down here to me.”

 

“Maybe I should have, but I’ve had enough of Yoongi for the next five years. I can bring down an extra fur blanket if you want, I imagine it gets cold down here, and you won’t be running as hot as you used to with that vampire blood in your system now. Just tell me if you’re cold and I’ll find one.”

 

Jeongguk looks up, craning his neck a bit, confusion written all over his face. “Why do you care?”

 

Jimin blinks. “I didn’t think about it. Just. . . offered to bring blankets down. Besides, Namjoon wouldn’t be very happy if he found you frozen down here when you’re under my supervision.”

 

Still looking wary, Jeongguk lays back on the bed, spreading out his arms and legs like a starfish. “I’m gonna be fine. It doesn’t matter.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yup,” Jeongguk drawls, popping the ‘P’ at the end. 

 

“Fine, suit yourself.”

 

Their conversation dies down after that for a couple minutes, Jimin’s gaze shifting over to the dresser. 

 

“We'll have to find clothes for you.”

 

“Gonna dress me up all pretty?”

 

Jimin snorts. “Vampires dress pretty, so that means you probably will too. Why? Prefer to stay in your. . . rags?”

 

“I like my clothes just fine.” 

 

Jimin eyes Jeongguk’s once white, oversized t-shirts and his shredded jeans that have the knees missing. His nose wrinkles. 

 

“You're not going to wear  _ that  _ all the time.”

 

“What? Not up to your prissy, bloodsucker standards?”

 

“Exactly. If you're to stay here, you'll dress more for the part.”

 

That makes Jeongguk raise his head off the pillow. “And if I don't wanna?”

 

“You're going to.”

 

There’s something of a smirk on Jeongguk’s face as he lays back down, and a part of Jimin wants to slap it off. “Whatever you say.”

 

“Why are you acting like such a child? I wasn't expecting to be  _ babysitting. _ ”

 

“Regretting showing so much  _ interest _ in me now?”

 

The vampire hisses. “Shut up.”

 

Jeongguk keeps the smirk on his face and Jimin knows it’s still there even when the hybrid rolls over and faces away from the vampire. He looks comfortable on the bed, and Jimin takes that as his cue to leave.

 

“I’ll be back later, most likely. If not, then tomorrow, and I’ll bring more food for you. Is that alright?”

 

“Yea, yea. Don't threaten me.”

 

Jimin huffs. “It’s not a threat.”

 

He watches as Jeongguk casts a glance over his shoulder briefly before he exits the room. Namjoon should have at least given him a key so he could lock the door, but then again, where could the hybrid go? Any door leading upstairs is locked, Jimin’s made sure of it, yet having that extra sense of protection would settle his concerns.

 

The door closes with a click and Jimin exits the living quarters, setting a pace faster than usual as he ascends the stairs to the main floor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin has unfinished business with Yoongi. 

 

Which is why he stands outside his chambers, eyes boring holes into the doors that Yoongi hides behind. He’s probably waiting for Jimin. Waiting for him at his desk, or even in his lounge chair, pretending to indulge himself in an old book and preparing to act offended when Jimin barges into the room with no respect for privacy. 

 

_ Yoongi  _ is the one who lacks respect for privacy, and Jimin only thinks it fair to trample all over Yoongi’s rights. 

 

He slams his palms against the double doors and forces them open. 

 

The sprawling bedroom is laid out before him, his boots echoing off the polished hardwood floor. The room is an opulent mixture of white and gold and red, the silk sheets on the bed a dark crimson. Across the room all the way on the other side, between two large curtained windows, is a mirror spanning almost ceiling to floor. Jimin glances at his reflection and notices how his eyes are already bleeding into a cobalt color. He fixes them on the chaise lounge in front of the bed where Yoongi sits.

 

Yoongi does indeed have a book in his hands. A glass of wine sits on the table in front of him, the chandelier hanging above his living space the only source of light in the room. The vampire is barefoot, one foot touching the rug underneath the lounge and table.

 

Jimin comes to a halt once he’s standing between the two marble pillars of the entryway. Classical music hums softly in the background.

 

“Don't you ever knock?” Yoongi says, not even bothering to look up from his book, flicking the page with his index finger. 

 

“Don’t you ever lock your doors?”

 

Yoongi reaches out, wrapping his fingers around the stem of the wine glass and bringing it to his lips. The liquid is too thick to be only wine, and there's a smear of red across Yoongi’s lower lip when he sets the glass back down carefully. “Why are you here? Thought you didn't want to see me?”

 

It’s just like Yoongi to ignore and redirect a conversation that he doesn't like, choosing what questions to answer and which to ignore. It’s a power play, and frankly it’s pissing Jimin off. 

 

“Do I really need to explain why I’m here?”

 

Jimin has his arms folded across his chest now. “I  _ don’t  _ want to see you but I have to be the mature one here, now don’t I?”

 

“Don't you get tired of answering my questions with questions of your own, Jimin?”

 

“No. Do you?”

 

At this Yoongi chuckles, marking his place on the page with his index finger and letting the book drop to his lap. It’s the first time he's looked at Jimin properly since his dramatic entrance. “Are you expecting an apology?”

 

“I am.”

 

“Mm, come back in another century or two and I’ll think about it.”

 

The Death Dealer bristles, but Yoongi is so nonchalant, so unphased, it has Jimin’s blood heating up. He crosses the room and bravely tears the book from Yoongi’s hands, standing tall even when the elder snaps his head up to watch as Jimin slams it shut and tosses it on the table next to him.

 

“ _ Now.” _

 

Yoongi’s eyes are still dark, and he adjusts his position, planting both feet on the floor with his legs spread, arms wide across the back of the chaise lounge. “Maybe if you get on your knees and  _ beg _ for it.”

 

“You know damn well I’m not going to be doing that.”

 

“Well then I guess you're shit out of luck,  _ sweetheart _ ,” Yoongi drawls, a triumphant smirk on his lips. “Why do you even care, anyway?”

 

Jimin scoffs, affronted. “You told Namjoon what happened!  _ We _ are supposed to be keeping this between ourselves, you even  _ told  _ me you didn’t want anyone finding out. And yet, just because I get out of bed early, you decide to tell him just about everything. Then you have the audacity to parade around this coven and brag to everyone that you’ve had me in your bed? You are fucking unbelievable.”

 

Yoongi’s eye flash and his hands curl into fists. “I told Namjoon that you were injured by that fucking hybrid, that you had to feed from me in order to heal yourself. _You_ are the one blowing this out of proportion, and if you think that everyone else doesn't know that we’ve been fucking then you're delusional. I’ve only made sure that _mutt_ downstairs knows his place, knows not to want what he can't have.”

 

“Oh? So that’s what that was about? How fucking pointless! I don’t belong to you, so don’t go around acting like I do and feeling threatened when I’m around someone else, like they’re going to take your precious toy away from you. You’re as bad as a coven whore.”

 

There’s something visceral, predatory in the way Yoongi stands, eyes pure cerulean. “You  _ ungrateful _ little bitch,” he seethes, advancing until he plants both of his palms against Jimin’s chest and shoves him back. “You would be  _ nothing  _ without me!”

 

Jimin’s eyes flash. He stumbles back from the shove, but he bounces right back, upper lip starting to curl. “Tell me, Yoongi, tell me how I’d be nothing. As far as I know, I became a Death Dealer without  _ your _ help. I didn’t sign up for this petty bullshit from you.”

 

“You think Namjoon would have given your pretty little ass a second thought if it wasn't for me?” Yoongi laughs, but there's no humor in the sound. “No one thought you had it in you, thought you'd be better off spreading your legs for us—”

 

Hissing, baring his fangs, the vampire reaches out to snag the low collar of Yoongi’s shirt. “Namjoon would have chosen me, with or without your presence in this coven. I already spread my legs for you, Yoongi, what if I were to move on from you? You would be jealous. Wouldn’t know what to do with yourself. So go on, keep insulting me, let’s see how far you can take it before I’m gone.”

 

With a snarl, Yoongi knocks Jimin’s hand away, shoves him again until Jimin’s back hits the wall. With his teeth bared, Yoongi brings his forearm up, catching Jimin under the chin and pressing against his throat to pin him in place. “You had better watch your fucking mouth, Park Jimin. Who would you move on to, huh? No one else is going to make you feel as good as I do.”

 

The tension cracks through the air the second Jimin’s back hits the wall. He angles his head up, away from the pressure on his throat, and a breathy laugh escapes him. Yoongi is expecting an answer so Jimin opens his mouth and utters, “Jeongguk might.”

 

There’s only a moment’s pause before Yoongi reacts, slapping Jimin across the cheek with the back of his free hand. “You  _ filthy _ little  _ slut _ . Is that what you want? You’d rather let that  _ dog _ fuck you?”

 

Jimin’s gasp gets stuck in his throat when he’s slapped. His cheek stings, but he locks his jaw. Yoongi’s infuriated but the slightest emotion of satisfaction crosses his face when he locks eyes with the vampire. “Look how  _ mad  _ that made you. What are you going to do, Yoongi? Make sure I don't go downstairs alone because you're worried that someone else might fuck me? How pitiful.”

 

He’s only getting a rise out of Yoongi, no matter the absolute absurdity of his words. Yoongi is only going to believe them in the moment, but Jimin is going to enjoy this while he still can, and indulge in his sweet, sweet, revenge. Yoongi keeps their eyes locked, and Jimin can see the tendons in his neck standing out against his pale skin. 

 

“Have I not made you happy?” he asks with a slight tilt of his head, the pressure against Jimin’s throat still firm. “Did I not have you begging,  _ crying _ , for me last night? Didn't you cum with my name on your lips and my blood in your mouth?”

 

“Last night doesn’t equate to happiness.”

 

Dipping low, Yoongi let's his fangs skim across the taut line of Jimin’s jaw, breath fanning out hot and damp against his skin. “Doesn’t it?”

 

Jimin’s breath hitches. “No.”

 

When Yoongi laughs, Jimin can feel the vibrations of it against his skin. “And you keep coming back for more.”

 

“Because you’ll never let me leave.”

 

A warm puff of air signals another bit of laughter. Yoongi’s hair still smells like the bath water from last night, Jimin realizes, back arching of the wall when he feels the tips of Yoongi’s fangs pressing into the side of his neck. It’s a claim, the way Yoongi bites down, swallowing the blood that spills hot and thick over his tongue. 

 

Jimin’s head lolls to the side and he pants, curling his fists against Yoongi’s chest as the elder feeds from him. He squirms, tries to free himself from Yoongi’s iron grip, because he knows what’s going to happen the longer this continues. It always happens. The tension in the air, the warmth in the pit of his stomach—

 

“ _ Yoongi. _ ”

 

Adjusting his grip, Yoongi’s fingers tangle in Jimin’s hair, craning his neck back, while the elder vampire shoves his thigh between Jimin’s legs, pressing hard enough to keep him pinned against the wall. This isn't a gentle feed, the suction from Yoongi’s mouth almost on the side of too much, but somehow that only makes the heat crawl up Jimin’s spine even faster. 

 

Jimin pants, eyes rolling back as Yoongi drinks. The vampire’s thigh travels higher, fingers tightening their grip in lavender locks, his drinking only becoming more sloppy as time passes. Yoongi has had enough, and he's starting to slow down, but Jimin is already gasping and writhing to get him away, feeling much weaker than when he had stormed in here.

 

He makes a soft noise as Yoongi pulls his fangs free, licking over the punctures once almost affectionately. “You taste so sweet.”

 

A shiver racks Jimin to his core. 

 

The adrenaline that had been pumping through his system earlier has now twisted into this strange mixture of arousal and frustration, his core tight as he begins to return from the high of feeding. There’s this salacious glint in Yoongi’s cerulean eyes that incites a carnal  _ urge  _ inside of Jimin, and no matter how irritated he is with Yoongi, his anger has morphed into lust. Yoongi feels the same way judging from his wandering eyes and twitching hands, soft pink of his tongue running along his blood-stained lips slowly, lewdly.

 

Their mouths meet in a wet, filthy kiss, and Jimin tastes his own blood on Yoongi’s tongue. His hips kick and he gasps,  _ moans _ , at the friction against Yoongi’s thigh. Yoongi is never careful with his teeth, slices Jimin’s bottom lip open on the tip of his fang, smearing the blood that wells up out of the cut as they both moan into another kiss. 

 

Jimin claws at Yoongi’s shirt, tugs on the vampire’s hair as Yoongi’s hands wander across his body. The nick on his lip is already beginning to heal, but the taste of Jimin’s blood is still fresh on their tongues. 

 

Yoongi forces Jimin’s body flush against his own and the vampire’s breath hitches, their kiss breaking. 

 

“I’m not going to forgive you so easily.”

 

The vampire smirks. “We’ll see about that.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin wakes to the sound of an alarm. 

 

He hadn’t been sleeping, per say, but the wailing of the coven alarm has him jolting upright in Yoongi’s bed alongside the elder. He’s alert immediately, blinks at Yoongi before throwing aside the covers and stumbling out of bed to find his clothes.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” he questions once he finds it, wobbling at first. He dresses in front of the mirror on Yoongi’s wall and as much as he’d like to complain about the vast amount of splotchy red and purple spots on one side of his neck, there’s commotion outside in the hall. Alarms are never on unless they’re under attack or—

 

Jimin’s eyes widen. 

 

“ _ Jeongguk _ .”

 

Yoongi is up, his feet touching the floor when Jimin is finally decent. It’s only now that Jimin realizes Yoongi is somewhat dressed: silk pajamas that he hadn't been wearing. . . before. “Oh for fuck’s sake, that incompetent little whelp,” he mutters, making for the bedroom door with Jimin hot on his heels. 

 

They push the doors open and the first thing they see is that whatever’s going on, it’s only gotten worse. 

 

Vampires are rushing back and forth, but none have weapons, nor are the barricades up. Namjoon must not be completely aware of what’s going on then. 

 

“What’s going on?” Jimin asks, and Yoongi stops the nearest vampire to demand what’s happening.

 

That's when out of the corner of his eye, Jimin catches sight of someone who looks painfully out of place. It’s Jeongguk, with his ratty white tshirt, ripped jeans, and bare feet. It was the balcony doors opening under his hands that drew Jimin’s attention and their eyes lock. 

 

“There he is!” someone screams, and Jeongguk jerks, shaking his head and disappearing through the doorway. 

 

“For fuck’s sake!” Yoongi cries, exasperated. “Someone  _ shoot _ him!”

 

A group of vampires rushes past, and Yoongi and Jimin follow. They crowd around the balcony that Jeongguk has just leapt from, and Jimin’s view is blocked as the group watches Jeongguk tuck and roll once he’s in the courtyard. The sun is beginning to rise, roses and oranges peeking through the clouds, long shadows cast across the lawn. 

 

There’s commotion behind them and the vampires step aside as one of their weapons masters, Hoseok, pushes through, wielding a crossbow. Jimin has seen him use it before, and Hoseok’s accuracy with it is deadly. 

 

Which is why a pang of fear runs through his body.

 

Hoseok already has an arrow loaded into the crossbow, and Jimin can see the glint of the silver plating. Yoongi is shouting, ordering all other vampires to move back, which allows for Jimin to move towards the front and lean over the edge of the balcony. Hoseok is taking aim, holding the crossbow close as he sets his sight on the hybrid, who is currently darting across their courtyard, headed for the front gates. The gates are locked, but that doesn’t mean he can’t barrel through them or climb over. 

 

Hoseok’s hesitating. His finger hovers over the trigger and Yoongi catches this. 

 

“Are you waiting for a fucking written invitation?  _ Shoot him, dammit!” _

 

Jimin’s breath catches in his throat. Tense seconds pass before the trigger is pulled and the sound of the arrow whistling through the air is heard. 

 

Namjoon arrives at that moment in a flurry, but he’s arrived seconds too late. Jimin watches with dread as Jeongguk suddenly stops running. The arrow’s hit him, his legs giving out underneath him as he drops to the ground like a rock. 

 

“What have you done?!”

 

Namjoon’s voice can only be described as a roar. 

 

Hoseok lowers his crossbow with a grim look on his face and Yoongi doesn’t look regretful in the least, but he doesn’t stop Jimin from leaping off the ledge and rushing over to the heap that lies in their courtyard. The sun is close to rising, the warmth making Jimin’s skin itch, but that’s the least of his problems.

 

Jimin doesn’t give a second thought as he crouches down and drags Jeongguk to his feet. Blood coats his hands immediately and he stares at the wound, at the blood-soaked shirt Jeongguk now wears. The arrow is embedded in his shoulder, sharp point just barely showing through. His breathing is labored and he’s dipping into unconsciousness.

 

“You fucking idiot,” the vampire swears as he hauls the hybrid into his arms, rushing towards the front entrance of the coven where Seokjin is waiting. He ushers Jimin inside and slams the doors shut, helping to carry him into the basement as Namjoon flies down the grand staircase after them. 

 

“I need gauze,” Seokjin says, “antiseptic. Joonie, I need blankets, lots of them. And blood.”

 

With Jimin and Seokjin working together, maneuvering Jeongguk isn't as difficult. He’s not completely unconscious, letting out pained groans and even a growl once they get into the infirmary and lower him onto the table. It jostles the arrow, and Jeongguk let's out a pained sounding whimper. 

 

Namjoon rushes around the room grabbing the materials that Seokjin requested, the vampire snipping down the center of Jeongguk’s shirt and peeling it off his body that way. Jimin stands aside, arms folded across his chest, his eyes fixed on the wound. 

 

Namjoon returns and hands Seokjin everything he could grab, and the doctor starts by pouring antiseptic all over the wound. Jeongguk howls, thrashing on the bed and Seokjin has to throw his forearms over the hybrid to keep him down. “Jimin, get over here and hold him down!”

 

Jeongguk heaves, and Jimin rushes over and throws his upper body across the hybrid, pinning him back to the bed as Seokjin quickly cleans the wound. Blood doesn’t flow from it anymore, but they need to pull the arrow out. Seokjin puts pressure on the area around the wound and motions Namjoon closer.

 

“It’s not clean through,” he tells Namjoon, “I’m going to have to push it further until the head of the bolt is outside. And he’s not going to like that.”

 

With a nod, Namjoon moves to stand around at the head of the exam table, ready to restrain Jeongguk or give Seokjin anything he needs. 

 

Jeongguk’s eyes flutter open, and he blinks up, locking eyes with Jimin. “It. . .hurts.”

 

Jimin’s jaw clenches as he helps to roll Jeongguk over on his side so Seokjin can push the arrow through. “You’re the one who ran off,” the vampire can’t help but remark, keeping a firm grip on the hybrid’s shoulder to keep him in place as Seokjin situates himself behind him. 

 

It takes one, well placed push, and the arrow bursts through Jeongguk’s skin on the other side. He  _ wails _ , eyes black and his teeth extended as Namjoon and Jimin fight to keep him still. 

 

“Hold him steady. . .” Seokjin says, reaching for what looks like a pair of large wire cutters off his tray of surgical tools. For a normal human it would have been a struggle, but with Seokjin’s vampiric strength it's easy for him to clip the end of the crossbow bolt, which falls to the floor with a clatter. “Jimin, I need you to pull it out the rest of the way. You’re in a better position.”

 

Jimin’s hands are coated in Jeongguk’s blood but everything becomes so much worse when he does pull the arrow out. The hybrid seizes up and his teeth grit, and Seokjin gasps at the amount of blood flowing from both ends of the wound. He scrambles for towels, hastily accepting them from Namjoon and attempting to plug the wounds. Jeongguk isn’t healing, and this is a  _ very _ bad sign.

 

Namjoon’s eyes are wide. “Jin, why isn't he—”

 

“I don't  _ know _ , Joon,” Seokjin sounds a little panicked. “He won't drink blood. Maybe that has something to do with it. . . He's not  _ clotting _ . His rate of healing should be so much quicker.” 

 

The towels under his hands bloom red faster than he can replace them, and now matter how much pressure he applies, nothing seems to be working. 

 

“Why would you let someone  _ shoot _ him?” Seokjin snaps, up to his elbows slick with blood. 

 

“ _ I _ didn't give that order. Jongdae says he escaped. Yoongi told him to come down and give him food, and the kid caught him by surprise —could have killed him— and made a break for it.”

 

Jeongguk looks frighteningly pale, lying there on the metal exam table. His shoulder is mangled, and his accelerated healing  _ should _ be taking care of it but it  _ isn't.  _

 

All Jimin can do is  _ stare  _ at Jeongguk while Namjoon and Seokjin assess the situation. The hybrid is pale, trembling, bleeding out on the table in front of them helplessly. The vampire’s mind races, but he thinks of something. He stands up and fumbles for the zipper of his suit, yanking it down just enough to reveal his shoulder.

 

“Jeongguk, you need to feed from me.”

 

Even half unconscious, Jeongguk shakes his head, firmly presses his lips together. 

 

“You are going to fucking  _ die.  _ Do it just this once, you won’t ever have to do it again. Either you suffer or you heal, so just. . . just feed from me.”

 

“Joon, get me a pack of blood,” Seokjin says overtop of them. “We’ve got to do  _ something.  _ If he doesn't stop bleeding—”

 

“Don’t wanna. . .” Jeongguk mumbles. His teeth are still extended, eyes still black, and his skin is still pale, cool to the touch. It's not good. 

 

Jimin slams his hand down on the side of the bed as Namjoon rummages around for a pack of blood. “Suck up your fucking pride and  _ do it! _ You can either feed from me or we force it down your throat.  _ Don’t _ make us do that to save your dumb ass.”

 

“Jimin, it's okay. You don't need to do this,” Seokjin says, pressing down as hard as he can on Jeongguk’s shoulder. 

 

“It’s my fault. Let me handle this.”

 

Jimin scrambles around for the nearest surgical instrument, grabbing a scalpel. Seokjin eyes him warily, gasping softly as Jimin brings the scalpel to his exposed shoulder and drags the sharp end across his skin. It’s dangerous, to cut so close to the neck like that, but Jimin’s done it and he can’t help but scrunch his nose when blood begins to trickle from the junction between his neck and shoulder. 

 

Jeongguk’s nostrils flare and his eyes fly open, trained on where blood oozes from the cut. His chest heaves, a shaky hand reaching for Jimin’s wrist. 

 

Jimin ducks down immediately and angles his neck to the side, hastily guiding Jeongguk over to him. He cradles his head and shifts closer, can feel the younger panting against his neck with the last of his self-restraint. The wet slide of Jeongguk’s tongue against his skin makes Jimin shiver, and that's the only warning he gets before the hybrid sinks his teeth in. Jeongguk makes a sound like a moan, greedily lapping and sucking at Jimin’s blood as fast as it spills. He clings to Jimin’s neck, one arm slung around, his whole body angled towards the vampire as he drinks. 

 

Namjoon and Seokjin watch, and they aren’t entirely shocked to find that Jeongguk’s wounds are closing. It’s a slow process, but his wounds are healing. Jimin rolls his eyes back and shuts them as Jeongguk feeds, swallowing his blood desperately like a man who has been starved of water. 

 

“Tell me when to stop,” the vampire tells Seokjin, who just nods in reply, eyes trained on all of the hybrid’s wounds. 

 

Just as Jimin is beginning to feel light headed, Seokjin places his hands on Jeongguk’s shoulders. “That's enough, Jeongguk. You’re going to be fine.”

 

For a moment, no one is sure if Jeongguk is actually going to listen, but after a few more swallows, he pulls back, licks at Jimin’s skin to catch any final drops on his tongue. 

 

Jimin’s vision doubles once Jeongguk has drunk his fill. He’s been drained of too many times in the past twelve hours, first from Yoongi and then from Jeongguk, and he slumps back against whatever is behind him as Jeongguk settles back in the bed. His breathing is more even now, wounds now healing on their own. Even the irritated bite mark on his shoulder is beginning to fade.

 

Namjoon’ lips are set in a fine line, but Seokjin looks relieved. The doctor busies himself with cleaning up Jeongguk's skin, making sure that almost all traces of blood are wiped away. The hybrid’s eyes are closed, chest rising and falling rhythmically, but the color in his skin is returning. 

 

“Jimin,” Seokjin’s voice breaks the silence. “Are you alright? Did he take too much?”

 

The vampire’s eyes flutter and he swallows thickly, nodding his head and reaching for the zipper of his suit. “I’ll be fine. He needed it.”

 

“No, no,” Seojkin fusses, smoothing Jeongguk’s hair off his forehead before he turns his attention fully to the Death Dealer. “Sit. Joon, get him some blood please before he passes out.”

 

“Seokjin,” Jimin hisses as he stands up, bracing his hand on the table in front of him. “I told you, I’m—”

 

His legs buckle and his grip on the table loosens. Namjoon is there in time to catch him just as the world goes back, his eyes falling shut, body falling limp in the coven leader’s arms. Seokjin sighs, motions for Namjoon to put him in the bed that’s next to Jeongguk.

 

“They never listen.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

A couple hours later, Jimin’s eyes blink open and a groan leaves his mouth.

 

All he remembers is passing out. That’s it. 

 

He glances down and sees that Seokjin has inserted a needle into his forearm, blood bag hanging above him as blood is pumped through his body slowly. Jimin sits up and takes the needle out with a grimace, can hear Seokjin stand up from his chair and walk over to his bed.

 

“I  _ told _ you to sit down,” Seokjin sounds exasperated, “but you wouldn’t listen. Honestly, Jimin, you should know better than to let Jeongguk take so much—”

 

Jimin scoffs and turns to face the doctor. “I didn’t think about it, alright? He was dying. I just passed out, that’s all. I’ve had too much blood taken from me in the past day, and Jeongguk wasn’t the only one who fed from me. He just. . . drank enough to make me black out.”

 

“ _ Jimin _ . You should  _ definitely _ know better. What were you thinking? We could have used a bag, you didn’t need to do that.”

 

“Go fucking blame Yoongi, he’s the one who started this.”

 

The vampire swings a leg over the bed and stands, no longer wobbly on his feet. He hadn’t realized until after he let Jeongguk feed from him that he’s been drained of too much blood, and having more in his system makes him feel much stronger than this morning during the attempted escape. 

 

His ice blue eyes flicker over to the bed next to him, where Jeongguk is lying. He’s still sleeping, head tipped to the side and bare chest rising lethargically. The bite mark on his neck is gone except for two distinct, faint puncture wounds; those will never go away. 

 

“He trusts me more than a bag of blood. We would have had to force him to drink the blood if I wasn’t here. Fresh blood is always better when trying to heal, anyways.”

 

Even though he doesn’t want it, Seokjin fusses over Jimin anyway. Checks him over to make sure that everything is alright. It doesn’t go unnoticed how Jimin’s gaze keeps trailing back over to Jeongguk. “He’s going to be fine,” Seokjin assures the Death Dealer, finally stepping back to give him some space. “You saved his life.”

 

“How mad is Namjoon?”

 

“Not very. I think he’s having some very strong words with Yoongi right now. But he’s not mad at you.”

 

“I know he’s not mad at me. I’m just going to have to hear it from Yoongi later, just when I thought we were fine. . .”

 

Jimin’s voice trails off to a sigh and he runs a hand through his hair. “I hope the council doesn’t find out.”

 

“Oh, I don’t think it’s enough for the council to get involved,” Seokjin says from across the room, washing his hands off in one of the sinks. “After all, Joon doesn’t really want the council involved in anything that relates to Jeongguk, at least not yet.”

 

“We shouldn’t get them involved. They’re going to want to take him or do something with him. Might be best to keep him a secret, I guess.”

 

“Namjoon’s thoughts exactly.”

 

Almost as if on cue, Jeongguk stirs a bit on the bed, blinking open his eyes tiredly. 

 

“Look, Sleeping Beauty’s finally awake.”

 

The hybrid promptly flips Jimin off, which makes Seokjin snort in amusement on his approach. He checks over Jeongguk in the same way he did Jimin, making sure that everything seems to be functioning normally. 

 

“Well, I don’t see any reason to keep either of you here. Jeongguk, you’ll probably be tired for the rest of the day, and I want you to tell me if you feel nauseous or dizzy or anything else, alright?”

 

A few quick nods of his head is Jeongguk’s answer.

 

“Guess I’ll take you back to your room. C’mon, get up.”

 

With a low grumble, Jeongguk eases himself off the bed. He looks around, puzzled. “Where’s my shirt?”

 

“Had to be cut off of you, sorry. I can look around for real clothes tomorrow, but you’re going to have to deal with being shirtless for now. Not like you should have a problem with it.”

 

Seokjin quirks a brow and Jimin shrugs, stepping around him. “Lycans are usually shirtless, that’s all. Come on, let’s get going.”

 

“That’s not true. . .” Jeongguk mumbles, following Jimin out of the hallway, with dragging, tired steps.

 

“Uh huh.”

 

Jimin isn’t fast when he walks, not this time. He’s also worn out, just shuffles down the hall with Jeongguk tagging along behind him. They enter the rec area, Jeongguk’s living space, and Jimin quirks a brow when he notices that there are claw marks outside his bedroom door and a splatter of blood on the floor. It smells of Jongdae.

 

“You really tried getting out, huh. . .”

 

“Almost made it,” Jeongguk snipes, stepping over the blood on the floor, “that other vampire was a weakling. Lucky I didn’t tear his throat out.”

 

“Jongdae is sort of a scaredy cat, he’s just never seen you before. Heard you could have heart him real bad, but be glad that you didn’t.”

 

Jimin frowns at the broken door hinge when they step inside. Jeongguk must have hit Jongdae with the door or something. “You’ve got balls for trying to escape, I’ll give you that. But you’re a fucking idiot.”

 

“I had to try.”

 

“Had to? Please.”

 

The vampire examines any other signs of damage before meeting Jeongguk’s eyes. “Can’t believe you would think you could make it out of here. . . you’re lucky Yoongi didn’t kill you. Or, Hoseok, because he fired the arrow. I know Yoongi would prefer you dead, but I have to argue with him on that. Same with Namjoon. He’s the one who saved your ass, if I’m being honest.”

 

“. . . I know that, I woulda died without you,” Jeongguk mumbles, folding his arms over his chest protectively.

 

“I only offered my blood. That’s what I did.”

 

“I saw. . . stuff. When I. . . drank. Is that normal?”

 

Jimin swallows and nods. “If you mean memories or flashbacks, then yes. That’s normal when you feed for the first time.” He pauses, sits down in the lounge chair. “What did you see?”

 

“Alot of stuff. Your memories I guess?” Jeongguk stands standing, shuffles a bit in place. “I think when you were a kid? When you met Yoongi. Some other. . . stuff.”

 

“Other stuff? If you’ve seen it, I’m not embarrassed. I’ve done a lot over the centuries.”

 

“I just— I can see why Yoongi acts like he does, with you. You both, uh, have been together a long time from what I saw.”

 

Jimin hums, digs his teeth into his lips for a moment. “Yeah, you could say that. I was a kid when I came here, he was a few years older. Sort of took me under his wing and accepted me into this coven just as a lower vampire, until I had proved myself worthy to be in this coven. Even though I was a pureblood, nobody likes having a useless kid around the mansion. So, I became a Death Dealer, and Yoongi supported me along the way.”

 

“Seems like he’s done more than that to me,” Jeongguk says, leaning up against the wall to brace himself.

 

“Yoongi just feels threatened by you, that’s all. He hates lycans more than I do, and he’s not even a Death Dealer. He’s going to be livid when he figures out that I let you feed from me.” 

 

“What, is he the only one that’s allowed to?”

 

“. . . not necessarily. More so the fact that he fed from me last night before I let you feed from me this morning. I really did put myself at risk, so he’ll be upset about that too. But as long as you’re alive, whatever. I’m fine now.”

 

Jimin lolls his head back but keeps his eyes on Jeongguk. “You can still feed from me, don’t worry about Yoongi. You’re probably going to start getting sick of human food anyways, so at least my blood tastes good.”

 

Jeongguk shakes his head venehmetly. “No, I won’t. ‘M not trying to overstep my boundries. I’m. . . grateful you saved me, but it won’t happen again.”

 

“Jeongguk, you’re going to have to drink regularly. It’s going to be your source of food, whether you like it or not.”

 

“How do you know? No one knows shit about me or what I can do or what I’ll need!”

 

“Because once you start drinking blood, you don’t go back to eating human food. Trust me. It works the same way for humans who have been transformed and also you. Just ask Namjoon, he’ll tell you.”

 

“Then I’ll drink from bags or whatever,” Jeongguk says, looking at Jimin with that defiant sort of gaze that makes Jimin sort of want to slap him.

 

Jimin’s eyes squint but he lets it go. Not worth the argument. “Fine, that works. Just don’t starve yourself.”

 

Jeongguk’s mouth sort of twists, and he looks down at his feet, then looks back up. “Why are you still here anyway?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Down here, with me. Shouldn’t you be up there? I don’t know, seemed like I caused a lot of commotion.”

 

“Dunno, not like I have anything to do upstairs. Namjoon has stated that my responsibility is watching over you, so that’s what I’m doing. I’ll leave soon to go look for clothes and change, can only wear this damn thing so many times in the mansion without feeling stiff.”

 

“Get me clothes while you’re at it. It’s cold down here.”

 

“I told you I’d get you a blanket, you didn’t listen.”

 

Jimin stands. “Guess I’ll do that now. Any requests for clothes?”

 

“Got any t-shirts?”

 

“. . . I’ll look.”

 

He heads for the door, stops in the doorway to glance back at Jeongguk. “Anything else?”

 

A shake of the head says ‘no’, and Jeongguk actually yawns and rubs at his eyes. “Gonna lay down I think.”

 

“Don’t try and run away again, yeah?”

 

For once, Jeongguk actually smiles. His front teeth are still a little too big compared to the rest of them, but it makes him look so much younger. “No promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Although vampires and lycans can heal, we decided that they can only heal once the skin has been pierced, it's an open wound, etc. and not something like a bruise. With bruises, the skin isn't cut, but bruises would only last for probably a day, no matter how dark/severe they are. In case anyone asked about that :)
> 
> Follow us on our [tumblr](http://bangtan-bananas.tumblr.com/) and our [twitter](https://twitter.com/bangtanbananas?lang=en) to stay in touch with us and ask questions or simply chat with us!


	4. IV

It’s been a couple of weeks now since Jeongguk’s arrival at the coven.

 

His escape attempt has not been forgotten, but it sits in the recesses of their minds, hence Namjoon’s reasoning for limiting Jeongguk’s movement strictly to the basement until things had died down upstairs. The vampires were all aware of the hybrid in the basement, but knew better than to go down themselves to get a glance of him or else Namjoon or Jimin would reprimand them.

 

Jeongguk’s been bored in the basement, safe to say, and he and Jimin have talked about a lot over the three weeks he’s been in the coven. The escape has since brought them closer, and Jeongguk no longer regards Jimin as a threat or just another “filthy bloodsucker;” instead, they’re. . . companions. For lack of a better word. As far as Namjoon is concerned, Jeongguk is to be shown as Jimin’s “pet” for the time being, given that no vampire will take the hybrid seriously if he were to be presented otherwise. Jeongguk despises being called a pet, but it’s the safest thing for him at the moment.

 

Namjoon’s tried to be as hospitable as he can be. He hardly comes downstairs to visit Jeongguk, but when he does, he’s never rude, always polite and respectful given the circumstances. He’s confident that Jeongguk won’t try to escape again and trusts Jimin to keep a watchful eye on him when Jeongguk is given permission to roam the grounds so long as Jimin is by his side.

 

Jimin isn’t exactly excited to bring Jeongguk out of the basement; there are vampires upstairs dying to see his little “pet” and there are those who want to pick on Jeongguk, taunt him and tease him and try to get him in trouble if he steps out of line. Vampires are always so dramatic and their drama is unwelcomed.

 

But Jimin knows that Jeongguk will be relieved to escape the basement for the day.

 

He finds the hybrid in his bedroom, absently staring at the ceiling from his spot on the bed, but he looks over when Jimin enters the room.

 

“C’mon, I’m taking you upstairs.”

 

It’s kind of. . . cute how Jeongguk perks up, instantly crunching up to a seated position on the bed. It doesn’t look like he’s even gotten out of bed today; his hair is still ruffled from sleep and his eyes are a little droopy. The imprints from his sheets are still carved into the side of his face. “Really?”

 

Jimin’s lips quirk into the faintest smile and he nods, motioning Jeongguk forward with a tip of his head. “Yeah, Namjoon said it was alright for you to come upstairs. But you _have_ to stay by my side, understand?”

 

Clamoring out of the bed, Jeongguk nods so fast his hair swishes back and forth over his forehead and ears. He’s only wearing a pair of dark cotton sleeping pants, the dark of the choker stark around his throat. Rubbing at his eyes, Jeongguk yawns and looks at the closet on the far wall. “What should I wear?”

 

Jimin’s gaze flickers to the closet and he hums. “Just put on a shirt and a different pair of pants. Shoes, too.”

 

With a hum, Jeongguk pads over to the closet, rifles through some of the clothes that Jimin has brought him over the last few weeks. His fingers catch on a smooth, dark blue, silk shirt, and he plucks it from the hanger, shrugging it over his shoulders and hastily doing up the buttons. Shucking his nightclothes, he quickly steps into a pair of black slacks and then into a shiny pair of black shoes. Once he’s done, he looks to Jimin for his approval, raking fingers through his hair to try and tame it down.

 

The vampire watches Jeongguk dress, eyes flitting over his body from head to toe, nodding his approval before stepping out of the doorway. “Good. You’re fitting in.”

 

It’s a little endearing how Jeongguk scrunches up his nose, clearly displeased at the idea of fitting in with vampires. But he follows Jimin without any sort of backtalk, which speaks volumes about how far they’ve come. He sticks close to Jimin, shoulders almost brushing. Jeongguk is taller than Jimin and it’s strange, for such a _kid_ to be taller than him. It’s irking, but Jeongguk is still very much like a teenager at heart.

 

They scale the stairs leading out of the basement and Jimin digs out a set of keys from around his belt loop. He unlocks the door and pushes it open, letting Jeongguk leave first before shutting the door. They’re just outside the grand entrance foyer, off to the side of the main staircase. Jeongguk has never seen the entrance before, and he marvels at it as they approach.

 

On either side is a staircase, both of which curl upward until they meet halfway and create a singular staircase. From their position, they can only see the underside of the staircase, the coven’s insignia carved into the white surface. The outer edges of both staircases are black and white marble, the same kind as what makes up the four Ionic pillars situated between the double stairs. They’re trimmed with gold both on top and on the bottom, and the top portion of the railings are also gold.

 

Red curtains and drapes align the windows and doors on both levels. The front entrance doors are ebony in color, and a single large lamp hangs over the entryway.

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Jimin asks, head tipped upward, eyes glancing over the three archways.

 

“Yea,” Jeongguk admits, eyes wide as he takes it all in. Even his lips are parted slightly, revealing the edges of his front teeth.

 

“The ballroom is just behind us, but seeing that isn’t too important. I’ll show you the library and the garden.”

 

Jimin starts walking down the hall and Jeongguk follows. They pass rooms along the way, and there aren’t many vampires roaming about besides a few, who stare at the hybrid as he walks past. He stays close to Jimin’s side, eyes wandering about the mansion the further they walk, eventually entering the library.

 

“Across the hall is the conservatory, we’ll go there next,” Jimin tells Jeongguk, standing in front of the library fireplace. Couches and chairs are spread throughout the room, and staircases lead to the upper floor of the library. The windows on the far wall overlook the yard, though there isn’t much to look at outside; they are in Seoul after all, just on the outskirts, situated in one of the mountainous regions where few people travel. It’s also one of the safest locations for their coven.

 

“We can come up here tomorrow or another day if you’d like to take out books. They’ll keep you busy when I’m not around.”

 

Jeongguk nods, seemingly enamored by the view from the windows. There’s metal shielding that comes down when the sun rises, but right now the moon is high in the sky, streaming in through the glass.

 

“So the rumors _are_ true,” another voice says from behind the pair, and when they turn, there's a short, petite vampire with a shock of pale pink hair. “ _Everyone’s_ talking, Jiminie,” he continues, circling the two but his eyes are focused on Jeongguk. “And _my_ isn't he _gorgeous_.”

 

Jimin’s shoulders tense but he stays where he is. “Is it bad that I was hoping you wouldn’t show up, Baekhyun?”

 

“Oh, you wound me,” the other vampire, Baekhyun, replies with a little laugh. He steps closer to Jeongguk, doesn't seem to mind how the hybrid has curled in on himself, clearly uncomfortable with his personal space invaded. Baekhyun reaches out and up, fingertips hovering only a fraction of an inch away from Jeongguk’s chin. “Can I touch?”

 

The Death Dealer steps forward, away from the fireplace.“I’d prefer it if you didn’t touch him.”

 

“But his skin looks so smooth,” Baekhyun pouts, speaking as if Jeongguk isn't standing right there in front of him. “I thought lycans were filthy, nasty creatures, but _this_ one—” Taking more liberties than Jimin would like, he catches Jeongguk under the chin with one finger, and Jeongguk shudders. “—he’s perfect. Young, too. Wasn't expecting that.”

 

“Then I’m glad he doesn’t disappoint.” Jimin speaks through gritted teeth. “But I won’t ask you again to not touch him.”

 

Pursing his lips, Baekhyun steps back. “I suppose I wouldn't want anyone else playing with my new toy either,” he sighs.

 

Jeongguk has been still this entire time, looking at Jimin and then back down at his feet. Jimin watches him flick out the tip of his tongue, leaving his bottom lip shiny with saliva.

 

“Do you have any other business being here? If you’re bored, I can always tell Chanyeol.”

 

There’s a challenging glint in Jimin’s eyes as he stares Baekhyun down.

 

“Oh, you know I make _everything_ my business around here,” Baekhyun shoots back with a little wink. “Besides, Chanyeollie is off somewhere with Luhan.”

 

“Ah, that’s right. Luhan’s out on a mission.”

 

Jimin steps closer, gaze shifting away from Baekhyun as he stops a couple of feet away from Jeongguk. The hybrid still isn’t looking up. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to take Jeongguk and show him around.”

 

At that Baekhyun waves his hands dismissively. “Go on, go on. I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about for myself.”

 

Without saying anything else, Jimin reaches for Jeongguk’s wrist and tugs at his sleeve. The hybrid’s head picks up and he lets himself willingly be led out of the library by Jimin, the vampire only letting go once they’ve just entered the conservatory.

 

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun is such a bother. I didn’t expect for him to show up. . .”

 

“I don't like him,” Jeongguk says quietly, tucking himself closer to Jimin. “Is everyone going to treat me like that?”

 

“It’s alright, I don’t really like him either. And I hope not. Baekhyun just likes to encroach on everyone’s business, he has little respect for others. I don’t think anyone else will be as upfront as him, but they will stare at you, which is a given, considering many have been waiting to see what you look like.”

 

“It’s weird being the center of attention. No one paid me any mind in the pack, except. . . a good friend of mine.”

 

Jimin hesitates before asking his question. “He’s still alive, isn’t he?”

 

“I don't know.” Jeongguk gathers his hands in front of himself, twisting his fingers together. “He wasn't there when you. . . came for me. I have no idea what happened to him. He probably thinks I’m dead.”

 

“I’d look for him, but it would be impossible for you two to meet as long as you’re here. Even Namjoon can’t push the limits that far.”

 

The topic is somber, and it clearly affects Jeongguk. It’s uncomfortable for them both.

 

Jimin sucks in a breath. “Let me show you the gardens.”

 

He starts walking, Jeongguk shuffling behind him. There are chairs and tables in the room, large floor to ceiling windows looking outside to the terrace. In the center of the room is the garden, and there are at least ten entryways into the circular area. Tropical fauna takes up most of the room, but succulent flowers surround the center of the room, where a copy of the Pietá statue sits. A small marble pool of water is placed directly in front of the statue.

 

But what catches Jeongguk’s eye the most is the glass ceiling above them. It’s a vaulted ceiling, lamps hanging down the center, gathering around in a cluster and shining down into the pool below. The moon can be seen directly overhead.

 

“We don’t have shields for those windows, have to let the plants live. I’d have a pretty nasty sunburn right now if this were daytime.”

 

“This is. . . _wow_. I’ve never seen anything like it,” Jeongguk marvels, taking a few steps forward so he can sink to his knees in front of a bush filled with white flowers. He touches them gently, brushing his thumbs over the petals in awe.

 

“It’s nice to sit in here and read a book, especially in the summer. Though, I’ve only read at night, for obvious reasons, but you’d enjoy it I think, during the daytime.”

 

Jimin’s fingers skate over the surface of the pool. “There are so many rooms in this mansion. All so exquisite. . . I hardly spend time in mine anymore because I’m always with you.”

 

“What’s your room like?” Jeongguk asks, cocking his head to the side out of curiosity. “Sort of like mine?”

 

The vampire laughs. “Mine’s much larger than yours. My bathroom alone is the size of the bedroom.” He flicks water off his fingers and glances up. “I can show you, if you’d like.”

 

“We can,” Jeongguk rises up from his crouch, rolls his head around from shoulder to shoulder. “Gotta see if it's as big as you say it is.”

 

Jimin snorts and motions for Jeongguk to follow. They exit the conservatory and he leads them back down the hallway they originally came from, a few vampires milling about. Those that see Jeongguk do stare at him when he walks by but look away when Jimin glances over his shoulder.

 

He walks with Jeongguk up the grand staircase, the sounds of Jeongguk’s shoes reverberating back to their ears. Jimin doesn’t make footsteps. Not a single noise.

 

“The second floor really just has our rooms, some living spaces, same with the third floor. Namjoon and Seokjin are on the third floor, and all of our extra rooms are up there for when guests spend the night. There aren't too many rooms in the basement, as I'm sure you know, but our training room is in the basement and on the first floor in the west wing.”

 

They pass by the sitting room, where most vampires go to spend time with one another. It’s a social gathering type of place, one Jimin doesn’t visit frequently, and he’s glad that there’s not much activity outside of the room on this floor. No doubt do the vampires smell Jeongguk; it’s not difficult to smell an outsider.

 

Jimin hesitates a moment in front of a set of wide double doors and Jeongguk eyes him curiously. It’s Yoongi’s room. He hasn’t seen Yoongi as often as he used to, even around the mansion. He’s still there at dinner frequently, but he hasn’t approached Jimin since he rescued Jeongguk. Jimin thinks that he should pay the general a visit, but not now. Passing by the room just reminded him.

 

Continuing on down the hall, they stop at another set of doors at the very end of the hallway. Most rooms in the mansion are unlocked, so Jimin just opens the doors to his room and steps inside. “Mind the dust. Haven’t been in here much.”

 

What Jeongguk expected definitely wasn’t this. When he imagines Jimin’s bedroom, he thinks of blacks, reds, maybe purples. Something dark and mysterious, but instead the Death Dealer’s bedroom is neatly and richly decorated in soft creams, yellows, and rich chocolate colors. The space is large, and makes Jeongguk think of something French, like most of the rooms he's been in.

 

He’s almost afraid to step all the way inside, but he does, and lets Jimin swing the doors shut behind them. Off to the side is a dressing table, with a mirror set into the wall and a plush seat pushed up against the table. There’s skin care and cosmetics littering the surface, a few bottles of perfume maybe. Just beyond that is the bed, which is nearly twice the size of the one Jeongguk has been sleeping in since he’s been here. Everything is luxurious fabric, sheets of silk, plush cream rug under his toes as Jeongguk steps closer.

 

“If I had a room like this, I’d never leave,” Jeongguk breathes.

 

“It is nice,” Jimin acknowledges, approaching the two pillars that stand at the foot of his bed, “but there isn’t much to do in here other than sleep and take baths.”

 

“Yoongi doesn’t come in here with you?”

 

Jimin glances over at the bed and the lavender sheets, the pile of fur blankets folded neatly off to the side. “Recently, no. I visit his room, the one I stopped in front of, he doesn’t come here unless he needs to talk to me about something.”

 

Jeongguk nods, processing that bit of information as he inspects the rest of the room, letting his fingertips trail over the smooth, finished surface of the left pillar at the foot of Jimin’s bed. “You haven’t been talking to him lately.” It’s not really a question, more like Jeongguk knows this and just wants to affirm.

 

“No, I haven’t talked to him since you tried to escape. I’ve seen him at dinner, but walking past his door just now reminded me that I should drop by. You’re quite the observer.”

 

When Jeongguk shrugs, his muscles twist and contract under the silk of his shirt. “Sometimes I am. You’re not marked up anymore either, that’s really what gave it away. And you’re more. . . tense? Sorry if you’re not talking ‘cause of me.”

 

Jimin lifts up the corner of his shirt to peer at his chest to double check. He no longer wears his catsuit in the mansion, simply because he’s hardly called out for duty anymore since Jeongguk’s arrival. If he were to have marks, all of his shirts would reveal those. “He’s the one that gave the command to shoot you. Didn’t stop me when I went after you, but I don’t know what’s going on with him. Don’t worry about it, I’ll talk to him eventually.”

 

Another shrug. “Seems like you vampires can hold a grudge for a long time.”

 

“We made up right before you took off, guess it wasn’t enough.”

 

The vampire pushes himself off the other pillar and heaves a sigh. “We can head back down, now, if you want. Not much to do in here.”

 

There’s a flicker of . . . something that crosses Jeongguk’s face, but it’s there and then gone so quickly Jimin wonders if he might have imagined it. “. . . you said you have a bathtub?”

 

Jimin blinks, processing Jeongguk’s words, but he nods. “. . .Yeah, I do. Do you want me to. . . show you? My bathtub?”

 

“I don’t remember the last time I had a bath. I wanna see.”

 

Chuckling, Jimin pads across the room, turning on a light inside another room. Jeongguk is hot on his heels. “You can take a bath if you want. I don’t mind.”

 

The bathroom matches the bedroom, still all soft creams and yellows. The windows are all draped in expensive looking fabric. Gold fixtures twinkle everywhere. A large tub sits against the far wall, in the corner. It’s round, would fit two people comfortably.

 

“Wow. . . This is awesome,” Jeongguk breathes, standing just inside the doorway. Jimin slips past him, standing in front of the bathroom counter along the wall next to the tub. He begins to slide his rings off, setting them down gently.

 

“I’ll get a bath ready.”

 

“Oh, you don’t gotta,” Jeongguk says, the tops of his cheeks flushing. “I just wanted to see.”

 

Jimin turns to look at the hybrid and he smiles, shuffling over to the tub. “You said you couldn’t remember the last time you had a bath, there’s a nice bath right here, and I’ll let you take one. It’s a good offer.”

  
The vampire sits on the edge and turns the handle on the faucet, reaching behind him to open one of the cabinet doors, pulling out a clear bottle of what looks like soap. “I’ll make it a bubble bath. I can wash your hair for you too.”

 

There’s a longing in Jeongguk’s eyes as he watches the water flow into the tub, making a pleasant tinkling noise that echoes in the space. “You will?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t mind. I can sit behind you, there’s room.”

 

It doesn’t take that long for the tub to fill, and Jimin adds a generous dollop of something that creates lots of fragrant, fluffy bubbles in the water. Jeongguk strips himself of his shirt, hanging it neatly on one of the hooks behind the door, then he starts toeing out of his shoes, fingertips resting on the buttons of his slacks.

 

“Need me to turn around? Or look away?” Jimin asks, running his fingers over the surface of the water to test the temperature.

 

“Uh. . . yea, don’t look.”

 

Laughing to himself, Jimin puts a hand up to his eyes just as he shuts off the faucet.

 

There’s a sound of Jeongguk undoing the button and zipper on his pants, a rustling as the fabric slides down his hips and pools around his ankles, then a shuffling and then a splash as the hybrid submerges himself in the water. It sloshes around the sides, then becomes level and the bubbles almost swallow him up.

 

Jimin removes his hand once Jeongguk’s in the water and he stands, reaching for the collar of his shirt. “Close ‘em.”

 

The hybrid shields his eyes, peering down into the foamy water with his knees peeking out of the bubbles. Jimin undresses quickly, pads over to the tub and nudges Jungkook forward so he can sit behind him. He slides into the hot water, bubbles covering him to his neck.

 

“You’re really tall.”

 

“Maybe you’re just really short,” Jeongguk mumbles, using his hands to smooth out the surface of the bubbles right in front of him.

 

“I’ll throw you out of this damn tub.”

 

There’s no real malice in Jimin’s voice, but that doesn’t mean his words aren’t a possible threat. So Jeongguk remains quiet as Jimin grabs soap and a sponge, squirting some on the sponge and rubbing in small circles over the hybrid’s broad shoulders. After a few moments of this, Jeongguk slumps forward and makes a soft noise of content. His spine curves, giving Jimin a better surface area to work with.

 

The vampire moves in circles, clearly in no rush. Suds cover Jeongguk’s body and he remains hunched over even as Jimin cups his hands and drops water down his back. His eyes wander Jeongguk’s back as he rinses him off, finds himself paying attention to the rippling muscle hidden underneath glowing skin, counts the few moles peppered across his backside.

 

Jeongguk’s tall, not to mention well built for his age, but his face is still round and his eyes are wide and full of stars. He’s rather gentle, Jimin has come to realize, but only because the hybrid has learned to trust Jimin enough over the weeks to be more open with him.To think that this kid was the one who had tried to kill him when he first arrived. . . hard to believe, given their current situation.

 

“Hey,” Jimin murmurs, “don’t fall asleep on me.”

 

“Sorry,” Jeongguk slurs, head popping up a bit more. “Your hands feel real good and the water’s warm and ever’thing smells like cake or somethin’.”

 

“Cake?”

 

Jimin motions for Jeongguk to close his eyes as he pours water over his head and reaches for shampoo. “I’ve heard that I smell nice, but I’ve never heard anyone say I smell like. . .cake. Does cake taste good?”

 

“Mhm, s’real sweet. My mom used to make real good cakes. It’s a good smell.”

 

“Sometimes I wish I could like human food, but it’s just. . . unless it’s meat, I won’t eat it. I’ve just been drinking blood for five hundred years.”

 

Jimin pumps shampoo into his palm and works it into a lather before running his fingers through Jeongguk’s hair. “You’ll need to feed again soon. I’d say waiting another week is alright, but I don’t want you to push yourself.”

 

“I’ll get Seokjin hyung to get me some. . .” Jeongguk trails off, letting out another soft moan as Jimin works the tips of his fingers against Jeongguk’s scalp.

 

The vampire hums. He continues to wash Jeongguk’s hair for a little while longer, but eventually he gathers water into his hands and pours it over his head to rinse the suds out. The process is prolonged, and by the time Jeongguk’s cleaned up, the water isn’t as hot as it was before.

 

“There, all clean.”

 

There’s no response, and Jeongguk actually leans back into Jimin a little bit. Thanks to Jimin’s hands, he’s soft and pliant, sleepy and soft with his hair plastered over his forehead. “We gotta get out?”

 

Jimin rests his hands on either side of the tub, lets Jeongguk lean against him. “We don’t have to.”

 

With a little hum, Jeongguk sinks further into the water, knocking against Jimin’s knees a little bit as he readjusts. “How often do you have to have blood? Do you use bags? Is there someone you drink from?”

 

“I drink every couple of weeks, other vampires drink every week. Death Dealers have learned how to go without blood longer than others, but I drank the other day. We drink from bags, but it’s all animal blood; vampire blood is better but we can’t exactly all go around feeding from one another. Yoongi and I usually feed but seeing as he’s gone MIA, I used one of the bags.”

 

“You could. . . feed from me next time. If you want. I wouldn’t mind. I still owe you from when you saved me.”

 

Jimin shakes his head. “No, it’s alright. But I’ll keep that mind.”

 

“You ‘fraid my blood’s not gonna taste good?” Jeongguk snorts.

 

“I never said that,” Jimin huffs, knocking Jeongguk’s thigh with his ankle, “but I’ll keep it in mind for when I _want_ to drink from you.”

 

Maybe he imagines it, but it feels like Jeongguk shudders. He can’t see the hybrid’s face to gauge his reaction. “‘Kay. Just offering.”

 

They relax in the water for a little while longer until it becomes cold and uncomfortable. Granted, they did spend a long time in the tub, but Jimin can only wade around for so long before he starts feeling antsy.

 

He stands up first, jostling Jeongguk awake. Jimin grabs two towels from the rack and he steps out as Jeongguk is waking up from his little nap, handing the hybrid a towel. He shakes out his hair and wraps a towel around his waist.

 

“Seems like you haven’t gotten used to a vampire sleeping schedule yet,” Jimin teases, securing the towel tight and walking over to the counter, grabbing his rings and sliding them on one by one.

 

By the time Jimin is done with that, Jeongguk is up and out of the tub with the towel cinched firmly around his waist. “Not really,” he admits. “It’s hard to adjust. I don’t sleep all that well anyway.”

 

Jimin turns, runs his eyes over Jeongguk for a second before he turns around again and tries to refocus. “Chamomile tea helps with sleeping, I can have Seokjin bring you some bags.”

 

“Don’t like tea,” Jeongguk makes a face. “Only coffee.”

 

“Okay then,” the vampire mutters, picking up his pile of clothes, “but it would help. And coffee is _disgusting_.”

 

“ _You’re_ disgusting,” Jeongguk shoots back in a tease, and it really showcases how young he is.

 

Offended, Jimin chucks Jeongguk’s clothes at him and hisses. “Shut up, nobody asked you.”

 

He shuffles out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, deciding whether or not to wear the clothes he’s been wearing for most of the day. But it would be a little suspicious for him to change, so he puts on his slacks underneath the towel. Once his pants are on his hips, he uses the towel to dry his lavender hair. Jeongguk enters the bedroom dressed, and Jimin throws his shirt on over his head.

 

“You smell like my soap and shampoo. I mean, you already smelled sweet, like fruit.”

 

Jeongguk sniffs at himself and seems pleased, a smile lighting up his features. “I like smelling nice.”

 

The vampire smiles. “Well, you had your bath. I’ve gotta take you back downstairs now.”

 

“Already?”

 

“Someone’s going to wonder where you are. Baekhyun’s probably opened his mouth and told everyone he’s seen about meeting you.”

 

The hybrid tilts his head to the side. “Is that bad? ‘M I not supposed to be out?”

 

“No, no, Namjoon gave you permission. But that just means there might be more unwanted attention and more bothersome conversations. I don’t think Namjoon’s meaning of allowing you outside of the basement was taking a bath with me in my room, but no matter.”

 

“Sorry,” Jeongguk says quietly, scratching at the back of his neck. “Can I grab a book if you're going to lock me back up?”

 

“Here, I have one—” Jimin stops and reaches for a book sitting on top of the lounge chair at the foot of his bed. He hands the book over to Jeongguk. “—this is a big book, I finished reading it. It should keep you busy for when I’m not there.”

 

Once Jeongguk has collected it and clutched it to his chest, the pair make their way out of Jimin’s bedroom and down the main staircase. Yoongi is leaned up against the railings, and he watches the two of them pass with a stony gaze. Jeongguk feels the stare and ducks his head, but tries not to stand too close to Jimin.

 

Jimin nudges Jeongguk to keep walking, but he looks over his shoulder and meets Yoongi’s eyes. His arms fold across his chest and his chest heaves as he inhales, and Jimin blinks, looking away. Yoongi must have heard from Baekhyun about his first meeting with Jeongguk and knowing Baekhyun, he said something that’s far from the truth or he’s twisted the story around.

 

They reach the main floor and then the basement door. It isn’t until Jimin unlocks it and walks inside with Jeongguk does he open his mouth to speak. “I’ll talk to him.”

 

“You know, before I wouldn't have cared but. . . I’m sorry I’m causing you trouble,” Jeongguk says as they march down the stairs.

 

Jimin sighs, brushing back his still-damp hair. “It’s not your fault, it’s him. Maybe me as well. You know our history, he just feels. . . threatened. Like I said, don’t worry about it, it’s no big deal. Shit happens.”

 

With the book still clutched to his chest, Jeongguk pauses at the base of the stairs while Jimin is still standing on them. It looks like he wants to say something, staring somewhere around Jimin’s nose or mouth. After a moment of consideration, he decides against it, shaking his head. “I can go back from here by myself. I’ll see you later.”

 

Swinging the keys around his finger, Jimin cocks his head to the side. “Alright. See you later.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Turns out, Jimin _won’t_ be seeing Jeongguk later.

 

They usually don’t see each other during the day, given that Jimin is either napping, training, or running small errands or attending meetings at that time. He visits Jeongguk closer to the evening. There’s no set time schedule for when he has to be downstairs, so he relaxes for about an hour before going to the basement.

 

Currently he’s lying on his bed with a book in his hands. He trained for half the day, practicing with his whip and working on fighting techniques until he was called out to do something else. After that, he returned to his room, where he showered, grabbed a book, and rolled into his bed with the intent to read it.

 

He hasn’t gotten very far through the book when he’s interrupted by a knock at his door. Puzzled, Jimin sets the book down next to him face up to keep the page he was on. He sits up, back resting against the pillows propped up against the headboard.

 

“Come in.”

 

When the doors push open, it’s Yoongi that stands between them. “We have a mission for you,” he says, not stepping foot inside Jimin’s bedroom.

 

Jimin’s throat bobs as he swallows. “You do?” he asks, slowly rising from the bed. Yoongi has both hands on the doors and Jimin can’t read his expression. “What is it?”

 

“Luhan and Chanyeol should have been back by now. Take Minseok with you to their last known location and see what happened.”

 

“I thought Namjoon didn’t want me on missions,” the Death Dealer remarks, making his way over to his closet where his suit is, as well as all of his other mission accessories.

 

“He’s making an exception.”

 

Jimin drags his suit and boots out from his closet, holding them in his hands and making eye contact with Yoongi. “Is that all?”

 

Yoongi nods. “Minseok will meet you downstairs in ten minutes. Let us know what you find. Be prepared for hostile activity.”

 

The professionalism is something Jimin is accustomed to, but Yoongi is acting. . . different. Jimin sniffs and starts to undo the buttons of his shirt. “I’ll speak with you when I come back. There’s more that I want to talk to you about.”

 

The slightest tilt of Yoongi’s head is the only indication he’s heard Jimin, before he spins on his heel and leaves, letting the doors swing shut behind him as he goes.

 

When Yoongi’s gone, Jimin quickly dresses and emerges from his bedroom. His coat is slung around his shoulders, boots laced up, silver dagger strapped to his thigh. Yoongi’s behaviour is atypical but when Jimin thinks about it, he’s been like this before. Melodramatic, quiet. It’s as if he’s expecting an apology, or expecting Jimin to make the first move.

 

Jimin descends the stairs and finds Minseok waiting for him in the foyer, Jimin’s whip and gun in his hand. The Death Dealer accepts his weapons from Minseok and fixes his gun in the holster. “Haven’t heard anything from Luhan?”

 

“No,” Minseok says. He looks worried, eyebrows pinched together above his nose. “It’s not like Luhan to just. . . go off the grid like this.”

 

Jimin hums. Minseok is Luhan’s mate, only makes sense for him to be this worried when he hasn’t heard from Luhan on a mission. “Do you know where they went? What their mission was? I haven’t been in the field for weeks, just wondering why Namjoon decided to send me _and_ you and not anyone else that’s free. Figure two Death Dealers are enough, but three? Doesn’t add up.”

 

“I don’t know. I know there was some increased lycan activity around Ilsan. Which is the last place Luhan and Chanyeol checked in from. Namjoon just probably wants to be cautious.”

 

“Alright,” Jimin sighs, looking up, “you ready?”

 

“Ready if you are.”

 

“Then let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun!!! leave us a comment below if you enjoyed this chapter! you can also visit us on [tumblr](bangtan-bananas.tumblr.com) or [twitter](twitter.com/bangtanbananas) ! we love chatting with readers! :D


	5. V

The moon is full, Jimin realizes as Minseok pulls them out of the mansion’s underground garage. Their car of choice is a blacked out Mercedes Benz, and Minseok is excellent behind the wheel. Ilsan isn’t far, and they don’t speak much while en route, but as Minseok pulls into the deserted parking lot of an abandoned warehouse, he sighs.

 

“This is their last known location,” he says softly, throwing the car into park, “I think we had intel that this was a prime location for another lycan den. Especially with all the increased activity. They have to have a base of operations. . . I just hope that Luhan and Chanyeol didn’t run into any trouble.”

 

There’s no sign of a struggle. At least none that either of them can see as they exit the vehicle. No bullet holes, no claw marks, no footprints. Jimin isn’t sure if that makes him feel any better or not. 

 

Minseok is armed to the teeth, almost a mirror image of Jimin, but he prefers a standard 9mm pistol with magazines loaded with silver bullets. Two of them are strapped to his thighs, and his left hand hovers over one of them as they approach the warehouse doors.

 

Jimin sniffs the air. It reeks of lycans, but he can pick up Luhan and Chanyeol’s scents inside the building, though faint. “They must be inside somewhere,” he murmurs, reaching underneath his jacket to pull out his whip. All it takes is one flick for it to elongate, silver glistening in the moonlight. “It’s a full moon. Now I see why Namjoon sent both of us.”

 

They’re both quiet on the approach, just like they’ve been trained, and Minseok is the one to test the doors with his foot. One side gives easily under the toe of his boot. Chanyeol and Luhan must have already come this way. When they step inside, Minseok has his weapon drawn, peers through the shadows to clear the large, empty space.

 

It’s dusty inside, a few lumpy, mishapen objects covered in tarps. Perhaps furniture or machinery of some sort. It smells even more like lycans inside. Minseok wrinkles up his nose, lowering his weapon when nothing leaps out of the rafters at them.

 

“I’ll defer to you,” he tells Jimin, “how do you want to proceed?”

 

Jimin looks around. There’s no sign of lycans in this part of the warehouse, and there are no bodies either. There is, however, an entryway to what must be the back part of the warehouse. “Let’s head to the back. Somebody has to be here, and we’ll tear this place apart until we find those two.”

 

They keep their weapons drawn, but they remain lowered as they approach the back end. There’s still no noise, no sign of life. But when they stand outside the open entrance, Jimin sees a streak of blood smeared along the wall. Minseok stops and Jimin leans in and sniffs. 

 

“It’s Chanyeol. He must have gotten injured.”

 

Minseok nods, and Jimin can see how his grip on the pistol tightens. He’s the first one inside the open doorway, and they come face to face with two crouched figures. 

 

It takes them a second to realize that they’re looking at Chanyeol and Luhan, who are hiding behind a large piece of machinery. Jimin and Minseok shuffle over to them and Luhan jumps to his feet, embracing Minseok immediately.

 

Jimin crouches down next to Chanyeol and notices that his shirt is ripped across his rib cage. Whatever wound he sustained has pretty much healed, but he’s covered in sweat, lips dry, breathing more uneven than it should be. “What happened?”

 

The soldier grimaces. “Ambush. Fucking lycan sliced me, for some reason it was slow healing. They’re sending reinforcements and they’ll be here soon. We. . . decided to stick around, figured someone would send backup. Glad to have you two.”

 

“Did you kill any?”

 

“Yeah. Just stand up and look.”

 

Jimin does stand, peeking over the edge of the machinery. He can, indeed, see the bodies of lycans, some in shifted form, some not. They’re scattered around the floor but it’s clear that a fight went down. 

 

“Luhan, are you alright?” Jimin turns to the other Death Dealer, who is currently rubbing Minseok’s shoulder in reassurance. 

 

“Yeah, m’fine. Was hoping someone would come and help out, I don’t know how many are coming. We were going to leave within the next half hour if no reinforcements arrived.”

 

“You’re such an  _ idiot _ ,” Minseok whispers fiercely. “Why wouldn’t you let us know what happened?”

 

A shuffling noise from the back corner interrupts the reunion, and Minseok is the first to draw his weapon, pointing it into the darkness. Chanyeol stands, drawing his shotgun but staying behind the machine. His voice is the loudest and he calls out, “Show yourself!”

 

Low growling seems to echo from all around them. The sound of nails on concrete sends chills up the vampire’s spines. 

 

“Jimin, why don’t you take Chanyeol back to the car,” Minseok says out of the corner of his mouth. “If he’s hurt, he won’t be any good to us.”

 

Chanyeol vehemently shakes his head. “I’m not hurt anymore, it’s healed. If Jimin and I head back, you two will be caught in a shit hole. I’m staying.”

 

Jimin’s eyes survey the area, watching how shadows seem to move about in the moonlight. “He’s right. There could be more behind us, we could be ambushed and have it worse. We’re all staying here. Nobody splits up.”

 

From the sides, more lycans emerge, most still in human form, but a few of them are already beginning to shift. Their features expand and contort, becoming more wolf-like, more monstrous. There’s easily fifteen of them now, maybe more outside, which still isn’t terrible odds considering it’s three Death Dealers and a seasoned soldier that they’re up against.

 

Lycans stand six feet tall at the least. Many are at that height or above, and they’re all more vicious and harder to kill when there’s a full moon, like tonight. They stand on two legs, mounds of muscle and thick fur and snarling mouths, claws and teeth as long as knives. All three Death Dealers have been in this sort of situation with the same number of lycans or more, but they’re unfamiliar with the territory and they’re surrounded on all sides. There’s no doubt they can fight them, but it’s not going to be easy.

 

It’s Luhan who shoots first. He aims at one of the changed lycans, hits it straight between the eyes with a silver bullet. The lycan falls to the floor and with a howl, and all others begin to shift and advance on the Death Dealers.

 

“Chanyeol, go upstairs,” Jimin barks, wielding his whip in one hand and his gun in the other, “you’ll have better aim upstairs with your shotgun. Minseok, mind going upstairs with him?”

 

“On it.”

 

Minseok and Chanyeol leap on top of one of the taller machines and climb their way up until they can reach the lower edge of the second floor. They swing themselves up and Chanyeol aims his shotgun at the commotion down below once they’re in position.

 

It’s a maze of machines on the ground floor and Jimin and Luhan try not to separate themselves, but they can’t be backed up into corners. It’s systematic, the way they fight, calculating ice blue eyes trained on their targets as they fire. 

 

Lycans fall one by one, bullet casings being stepped on as Jimin and Luhan progress. Not many lycans are left, most of the ones outside have stormed the warehouse to join in on the bloodbath, and it’s starting to be eerily silent as the lycans resort to hiding in the shadows. There’s the occasional gunshot, a shout from Minseok when he spots a lycan concealed behind something, but his eyes alone aren’t enough. 

 

Just as Jimin rounds a corner, he hears a shout from above. He aims his gun as he darts out from behind a machine, but something the weight of a _ truck _ slams into him full force and sends him flying into one of the brick walls. The vampire breaks through half of the wall and a cloud of dust follows. His vision blurs at the edges from the force but he lurches forward and falls from the wall, grimacing at the pain in his back. 

 

The werewolf waiting for him is crouched, snarling, but Jimin aims his gun and fills the lycan with silver bullets before it can get any closer. “Fuck, that hurt,” the vampire snaps, kicking aside the lycan’s body. Another snarl cuts through the air behind Jimin and he spins on his heel to meet the lycan that’s charging him. And this one is  _ fast. _ Jimin glances around for something to hold on to, something that’s on higher ground—

 

They meet head on. 

 

This time, Jimin hits the floor, but he isn’t quick enough to roll away when the lycan lands on top of him and aims for his jugular. 

 

Jimin bares his fangs, presses his gun into the lycan’s shoulder and fires in defense. The lycan howls out in pain, and the vampire struggles to free himself, using his knees and elbows in an attempt to duck away. But he’s caught between a huge maw and heavy musculature, and his whip has been tossed somewhere on the floor. So he continues to hiss, jams the muzzle of his gun repeatedly into the bullet hole in the lycan’s shoulder to remove the lycan, fires again and this time it’s clean through. The others are too busy to help him, and he has to do this on his own. 

 

Shooting the lycan again is not enough for him to knock it off, and he shoves his hand against the side of the lycan’s face to keep his snapping jaw away from Jimin’s. He can smell the lycan’s breath, smell the  _ dog,  _ and he ducks his head away just as the lycan lurches forward with the intent to kill once and for all. The move saves the vampire, but it costs him.

 

Jimin cries out in pain as teeth bury in his shoulder, and he can hear  _ something  _ crunch under the powerful jaw force. He thrashes around for his whip as the lycan attempts to reach his throat to finish him off.

 

“Jimin!”

 

Minseok’s voice sounds from above and it catches Luhan’s attention for a split second, but he’s battling two lycans and can’t help. Chanyeol aims his shotgun down to the floor, but Jimin stretches his hand out and successfully wraps his fingers around his whip. He raises his arm and wraps the whip around the lycan’s neck. Immediately, he lets go, snarling and howling in pain from the silver burning his throat, and Jimin lifts his leg and kicks the lycan back. 

 

The vampire heaves and sits up, metallic tang of blood hitting his nose. He can’t move his right arm properly. He suspects it’s part of his collarbone that might be broken, maybe a small part of his shoulder, but it  _ hurts.  _ And it’s not healing properly. He’s been bitten by the other species and like Jeongguk, doesn’t heal like he should. 

 

The lycan who had attacked him is only just getting up from where he’s been shoved but Jimin’s already aiming his gun. Holding his injured shoulder, Jimin fires his weapon and walks towards the lycan with each shot, counting at least six shells before the lycan collapses. Minseok calls his name and Jimin looks up, grimacing and clutching his mangled shoulder. Blood wells up under his hand and he presses firmly down on the wound, but he grips his whip tighter and continues on.  _ It’s nothing,  _ he tells himself,  _ I’ll be fine. _

 

The rest of the fight passes in a blur. Most of the lycans fall, but a few escape, fleeing the warehouse in pairs. With the adrenaline from the fight wearing off, Jimin puts a bullet into a lycan’s head, one that was still moving. After that, he slumps against the wall, pressing the palm of his hand over the gaping wound spanning most of his shoulder.

 

“Jimin!” 

 

It’s Minseok that comes to his side, pulls back his fingers and grimaces at the sight of shredded flesh. “It’s not healing right. . . what the hell. . .”

 

Sweat has collected on Jimin’s forehead. “I can’t. . . I can’t feel my shoulder,” he pants, and when he tries to move it, nothing happens. His fingers twitch, but he’s losing feeling in them too. “That  _ fucking dog _ did something. I need to get to Seokjin before this gets worse.”

 

Chanyeol bends over to help Jimin stand, but the vampire shrugs him off and stands to his feet, albeit wobbly. They walk out together and Luhan presses right up against Jimin. “I’m sorry, Jimin, I should have done something,” he apologizes, but Jimin shakes his head, slipping out the front door. 

 

“S’not. . . your fault. You would have had it worse if you had taken your eyes off those lycans.”

 

The car Chanyeol and Luhan came in is parked off to the side and Chanyeol hurriedly unlocks it and throws open the door of Minseok’s car. He ushers Jimin inside and the Death Dealer all but stumbles in, Minseok scurrying around the front to slip into the front seat. 

 

“We’ll be right behind you,” Luhan reassures the two before the car door is closed and Minseok puts the car in reverse, spewing up dirt and dust as he pulls away from the warehouse. The road they traveled on is empty, and Minseok speeds down it, Luhan and Chanyeol following behind them.

 

The wound is agonizing now, and Jimin’s never felt pain this potent when he’s been up against a lycan. He’s been attacked before, but he healed; this time, it’s as if his body is shutting down on the side he was bit. His muscles are non-functioning on the right side and he’s unable to move his entire arm.

 

“Why did I sign up for this shit,” Jimin spits out, head thumping against the backseat, hand clutching his shoulder to halt the flow of blood.

 

Minseok laughs humorlessly from the driver’s side, easily breaking whatever speed limit the road has. “You’ll make it, Jimin. We’re almost there.”

 

The sky is beginning to lighten and they make it back just in time for the first rays of sunlight to steak over the horizon. Minseok guides the car down the ramp to the underground garage, haphazardly parking in two spots at once, and then he’s at Jimin’s side, peeling the Death Deather off the seats and ignoring the hiss that follows. 

 

“You’ve got blood all over my seats,” Minseok mutters, slinging Jimin’s good arm around his shoulders.

 

“I don’t care about your fucking seats, you can get them cleaned,” Jimin says gruffly, staggering on one foot. “Fuck, my leg too?” 

 

“Come on, you can do this.”

 

It’s slow going, but Minseok bodily drags Jimin inside the mansion proper. The infirmary connects to this side of the basement through a key code that Minseok hastily punches in. The door flings aside and they’re met by Seokjin and Jeongguk’s startled faces.

 

“What happened?” Seokjin is quick to revert to his doctor role, approaching the two Death Dealers while Jeongguk still stands there with his mouth open.

 

Jimin hisses as he’s nudged over to one of the beds, his vision blurring at the edges as he collapses in it. He only notices Jeongguk once he’s sat down. 

 

“Fuckin’ lycan got me, I can’t feel the right half of my body.”

 

Seokjin leans him back, stopping for a moment to look at Minseok. “Are you hurt, Minseok?”

 

Minseok shakes his head ‘no’. “But Chanyeol and Luhan should be here soon. Chanyeol was having trouble healing as well.”

 

“Go wait for them and bring Chanyeol to me when he arrives.”

 

While Seokjin and Minseok are speaking, Jeongguk tentatively comes up to Jimin’s side. He looks pale as a white sheet, bottom lip drawn up between his teeth as he stares at the wound. “It’s . . . it’s nightshade,” he murmurs.

 

Jimin’s head lolls to the side and he blinks up at the hybrid, mouth parted to let out heavy pants. “W-what? How?”

 

“We’d been figuring out how to weaponize it,” Jeongguk says, this time a little louder, “we were drinking it, coating our fangs and claws in it.”

 

The Death Dealer shudders, muscles tightening as another wave of pain washes over him. “That fucking  _ mutt,  _ deserved all of those fucking bullets in his skull—”

 

“Jimin,  _ please _ ,” Seokjin is back at the Death Dealer’s side. Minseok has disappeared, most likely obeying Seokjin’s orders and heading back down to the garage to wait for Luhan and Chanyeol. “Try to lay still. Does it feel like anything’s broken, or is it just the bite?”

 

“Heard something crack, s’deep. But I can’t feel it anymore.”

 

Seokjin flits back to the far wall of the infirmary. “You need blood, but dammit, I didn’t replenish stock yesterday—”

 

“I can do it,” Jeongguk says, interrupting. “It’s only fair. I owe Jimin from last time anyway.”

 

Jimin’s eyes flicker up to meet Jeongguk and even in his delirious state, he shakes his head. “N-no, I can’t do that.”

 

“Don’t be stubborn.” Jeongguk shoots back. “I can take it. You let me feed from you when I was hurt and almost dying. Don’t be an idiot.”

 

The vampire is hesitant, glances over at Seokjin for help. But the doctor isn’t as helpful as Jimin would like and it’s obvious that he’s on Jeongguk’s side. 

 

A tense minute passes before Jimin gives in. “Fine, fine. Come. . . come closer.”

 

Fumbling a little, Jeongguk shuffles closer to the bed, helps Jimin sit up in the bed, being mindful of his shoulder. “Just bite me. It’s fine.”

 

Jimin is still hesitant, but he can smell Jeongguk’s blood, can  _ hear  _ it pump through Jeongguk’s veins. His nostrils flare when the hybrid comes closer, and he leans over to pull aside the corner of the shirt Jeongguk wears, lips pressing against the junction between his shoulder and neck. The intake of breath is shaky as he inhales the hybrid’s sweet scent. He’s beginning to lose feeling in the rest of his body, and that’s the last push he needs for him to bury his fangs into Jeongguk.

 

Blood wells up into his mouth, flowing along his tongue as he swallows the thick liquid down his throat. His one hand snatches a handful of Jeongguk’s hair and he can hear the younger shudder and exhale. Jimin moans softly, tipping the hybrid’s head to the side for better access. The young hybrid’s memories flash behind his eyelids, the story of his life unfolding; life with and without his parents, life on the run accompanying a lost childhood, hours spent with other lycans and this red head who spent every waking moment with Jeongguk up until his capture—

 

“Jimin, that’s enough.”

 

Jimin’s eyes open and they’re cobalt. The feeling in his body has returned, and his shoulder is beginning to heal, bone and flesh repairing from the feeding. He slowly retreats from Jeongguk, lips smeared with his blood, feral look in his eyes as he slumps back against the bed. A pleasant thrum resonates in his body, a feeling similar to that of when he’s fed from Yoongi, and his eyes are glazed over and glossy.

 

Jeongguk has to brace himself against the side of the bed, knuckles white. The punctures in the side of his neck are already healing as well, but his breath comes in short little gasps. A few minutes pass before either of them speaks and by that time, the other three vampires are in the basement getting checked over by Seokjin.

 

 

Jimin doesn’t lift his head from the bed just yet. His eyes, no longer as glassy as they were post-feed, focus on his shoulder. Blood no longer seeps from the wound and flesh and tissue are beginning to heal over. The feeling in his body has returned, but it’s not all completely there. Jeongguk’s blood is smeared along his mouth and his tongue runs over his lips to lap up every last drop and let nothing go to waste.

 

Jimin sits up and is about to swing his legs over the bed when Seokjin glances over and purses his lips. “Jimin, please sit back down.” He’s almost finished examining Chanyeol’s wound, which has healed over, but slowly. Luhan and Minseok escaped with minor scratches if anything.

 

“Why? I’m fine.”

 

“ _ Jimin _ .” Seokjin’s eyes flash blue: a warning.

 

The Death Dealer mutters under his breath but obeys, plopping down in the bed. He knows better than to disobey Seokjin’s orders. When he looks up, Jeongguk is gone, but the infirmary door is just barely closing. After giving Chanyeol the okay to leave, everyone else files out of the room, leaving just Seokjin and Jimin there.

 

 

The vampire watches the infirmary doors sway back and forth before they ultimately stop. Where did Jeongguk go? Did Jimin feed from him for too long, drink too much?

 

“Wait—”

 

“Now let me finish looking you over before you pass out again or something,” Seokjin interrupts with a grumble, poking and prodding at Jimin’s skin.

 

“I’m not going to pass out again,” Jimin mumbles back, reluctantly returning his attention to Seokjin. His nose scrunches as the doctor pokes at him.

 

Clucking his tongue, Seokjin pulls away. “Well, it looks like feeding is doing the trick. Take it easy just to be safe. No training for a few days, no missions. I’ll tell Joonie.”

 

“I’m not supposed to be out anyways, still not sure why Namjoon sent me out.” Jimin replies with a soft sigh. “Didn’t expect to be attacked with nightshade.”

 

“I’d like to see you tomorrow,” Seokjin says as he straightens up his supplies. “Will you come down here sometime just so I can make sure the wound isn’t doing anything strange?”

 

Jimin nods. “Yea, I can come down. I’m going to report to Yoongi now, if that’s okay.”

 

With a bob of his head, Seokjin dismisses him and doesn’t make a sound when Jimin stands again. Jimin’s wobbly, but he manages. He’s slow to move, rolls his shoulders and his neck to get back the feeling in his body. Seokjin’s eyes are on him as he ascends the stairs and Jimin’s starting to get a headache from everything that’s happened. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

After downing a glass of blood-infused wine from the kitchens, Jimin heads upstairs to the second floor. He plans on taking a well deserved nap after paying Yoongi a visit. 

 

When he comes to Yoongi’s doors, he knocks, and waits patiently for a reply. He hears a gruff “enter” and he pushes open the doors, slipping inside. Yoongi is at his desk and he looks up when the doors close behind Jimin.

 

“How’d it go? I assume you’re here to report?”

 

Jimin steps closer and shrugs. “Other than the fact I was poisoned with nightshade, it went fine.”

 

“Nightshade?” Yoongi sets down his pen and gives Jimin his full attention. “You’re sure? How?”

 

“The lycans have been figuring out how to weaponize it. They’re starting to eat it, put it all over their teeth and hands before they shift. I got taken down by one of them, took a nice chunk out of my shoulder and paralyzed the right half of my body until I came here. Seokjin even confirmed it.”

 

“I’ll tell Namjoon. This is. . . not good. You’re alright though? How did you stop the poison?”

 

Jimin chews on his lip. He doesn’t want to tell Yoongi how he’s healed. Yoongi still doesn’t know that he let Jeongguk feed from him a couple weeks back.  “Seokjin is telling Namjoon, but I’m fine now. Chanyeol got injured too but Seokjin helped him as well. I got the worst of it.”

 

Yoongi’s eyes narrow slightly. It wouldn’t really be perceivable to anyone else, but Jimin has known Yoongi for long enough to read even his most subtle of facial expressions. “Well, go rest up then. Seems like you’ve had an eventful day.”

 

As much as Jimin wants to talk,  _ really  _ talk to Yoongi, now might not be the right time, not when he doesn’t want to tell Yoongi how exactly he’s healed. Any mention of Jeongguk in this situation would be ill-advised.

 

“I’ll see you later, or maybe tomorrow. For once I feel like sleeping all day.”

 

With a wave of his hand, Yoongi returns back to the paperwork in front of him. He’s definitely in one of his moods, the ones where he’ll barely speak to Jimin unless he has to. Whether it’s out of spite or pettiness or whatever, this sort of Yoongi will sometimes linger for  _ years _ .

 

Jimin watches Yoongi work for another minute before leaving his room. He enters his own down the hall, and starts peeling off his clothes as soon as the doors shut behind him. His ripped clothes are placed at the foot of his bed, weapons set on top of all that. He doesn’t bother putting on any other clothes before slipping into bed, the silk cool against his skin and the fur blankets providing comfort and warmth in his quiet room. 

 

The sun peeks through his windows but his curtains are drawn shut and his room is essentially cloaked in darkness, which makes it that much easier for Jimin to fall asleep without a second thought.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As expected, Jimin sleeps the entire day. He wakes up late in the evening, when the moon is high in the sky, snow falling gently outside. The vampire lays there in his bed for a little while longer before he gets up and takes a quick shower to rid himself of any foreign lycan smell that still lingers. 

 

When he steps out, the mirrors are foggy, but he swipes his hand across and stares at his reflection. There on his shoulder are two, long, pale scars; no doubt from the lycan biting into him. He rotates back and forth and presses his lips in a thin line. Those scars won’t disappear, not when he’s both been bitten and infected with nightshade.

 

Jimin dresses in relaxed clothes before making the trek down to the basement, his suit and jacket in his hands. They need to be repaired before he can wear them again. 

 

Seokjin is waiting for him, looking over at the Death Dealer expectantly when he sets his clothes down on the back of a chair. “Can you bring these to Hoseok for me at some point? Didn’t want to walk there then come here.”

 

“Of course. Now just have a seat and let me take a look at you. I want to run a simple blood test to make sure the nightshade didn’t do permanent damage to your system.”

 

Waddling over, Jimin sits himself down in the bed he had been in yesterday and rolls up his sleeve. “I’ve got scars from the nightshade.”

 

“I expected that,” Seokjin says with a little sigh, examining the place where the lycan’s teeth had sunk in. “But it doesn’t look red, or irritated really, so that’s something good.”

 

He’s quick to take a little vial of Jimin’s blood, moving to one of the machines in the corner to spin it down and observe it under the microscope. “Have you talked to Jeongguk yet?”

 

Jimin stays seated and rolls down his sleeve. “No, I plan on doing that next. Wanted to come here first.”

 

Seokjin gives another soft hum, letting the machine do it’s work. When it beeps, he removes the little vial, tipping a small bit onto a little piece of glass and sandwiching another on top. Once it’s firmly in place on the microscope, Seokjin peers into the eyepiece, adjusting the focus with a practiced hand. After moment, his lips purse and he blinks a few times before putting his eye to the scope again.

 

“Strange. . .” he muses.

 

“What? What’s strange?”

 

The vampire slides off the table and joins Seokjin by the microscope, anxiously staring down at the elder vampire. 

 

“I don’t think it’s anything to be worried about, but. . . Your blood shows some. . . changes. There’s helixes that resemble lycan DNA.”

 

At that, Jimin nudges Seokjin over so he can peer into the scope. He adjusts the focus and stares at his sample of blood, notices how his blood does look different. He  _ knows  _ what vampire blood cells look like, and these are abnormal. His jaw clenches.

 

“Are you telling me. . . that I have lycan blood?”

 

He pulls away and fixes Seokjin with a steely gaze, nails digging into the table. “ _ How? _ ”

 

“I’m not sure. Could be from you taking some of Jeongguk’s blood yesterday, maybe from the lycan that bit you. However it happened, it only seems to be mutating some parts of your blood. I’ll analyze the sample a little better, but just be mindful and let me know if you experience any. . . changes.”

 

“So I’m not exactly a hybrid but. . . I’m no longer a pureblood, by definition.”

 

“Well, no. Not by definition I suppose. You’re something. . . more, that’s for sure.”

 

“I’ve got the blood of not just one, but  _ two  _ lycans in me. Unbelievable.”

 

Jimin runs both hands over his face and then his hair after processing the information. “Yoongi can never find out,” he mumbles, glancing back over at the microscope, “he can’t know about any of this.”

 

Seokjin peers up at him with a raised brow. “You know anything we talk about in here stays between us, Jimin. It’s not my business to tell anyone anything. Though if you do start to exhibit any physical or mental changes, telling Namjoon might be prudent.”

 

“I understand. Just. . . don’t want to get Jeongguk in trouble.”

 

Jimin backs away from the microscope. “I’ll go visit him now, tell him what we’ve found out. Has he been in his room the entire day?”

 

“I haven't seen him since yesterday. I left him some food before I went upstairs but it doesn't look like it's been touched.”

 

Jimin’s lips set in a thin line. “Alright. Thank you. Just let me know if you need anything else from me.”

 

With that being said, Jimin exits the infirmary and heads for Jeongguk’s room. He unconsciously rubs over the scars on his shoulder as he walks. The area no longer hurts, but the understanding that he has lycan blood flowing through his veins leaves him hyper-aware of where he was bit.

 

The door to Jeongguk’s room is closed, but not locked. Jimin knocks tentatively and waits for a moment before turning the handle and stepping inside.

 

It’s dark inside the bedroom, but there's no sign of Jeongguk on the bed. The door to the bathroom is cracked with a bit of light spilling over on the plush carpet. There’s a faint sound of water running that reaches Jimin’s ears as he moves closer. 

 

“Jeongguk?”

 

Jimin stands outside the bathroom door and holds his ear to the room. The shower is still running, but he can hear fumbling from inside. He doesn’t want to storm in, that’d be rude of him; but then again, he’s not sure if he just wants to wait out here for the hybrid, because who knows how long he’d have to wait—

 

The vampire nudges the door open a little more and slips inside the foggy bathroom. There’s no tub inside the bathroom, just a glass stall for showering. The steam from the hot water has fogged up the glass somewhat, but Jimin can clearly see Jeongguk’s wet, naked back, the curve of his spine. 

 

The vampire clears his throat and keeps his distance, leaning up against one of the counters not far from the stall. This bathroom isn’t exactly large. 

 

In a louder voice, he calls Jeongguk’s name again, and this time the hybrid’s head jerks up. He peers at Jimin through the fogged up glass, switching the water off. 

 

“Yea? You need something?” he asks, sliding one arm out of the stall to grab one of the plush, plum colored towels off the rack just outside. 

 

Jimin crosses one ankle over the other. “I just want to talk to you.”

 

“About what?” The towel disappears inside the stall, and Jimin can see Jeongguk toweling off his hair and body behind the smoked out glass. 

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Jeongguk’s voice echoes a little bit from inside the stall, and he definitely sounds an octave higher than normal. “I'm fine. Why’re you asking?”

 

Jimin's not convinced. 

 

“Did I drink too much from you? Were you feeling sick this morning?”

 

“No, no, it was fine. I’m fine. Everything is fine.”

 

“Jeongguk.”

 

Jimin leans to the side, but the hybrid is still in the shower and he can't see him from the sink. “You're acting strange.”

 

After a moment, Jeongguk emerges from the stall with the towel firmly around his waist, skin flushed pink from the heat of the water. He has one hand over the place where Jimin fed from him yesterday, rubbing at it absentmindedly. “I’m really fine. It’s nothing.”

 

“You're rubbing at the spot.”

 

The vampire pushes off the counter and approaches, Jeongguk standing still. “What's going on?” Jimin murmurs as he wraps his fingers around the hybrid’s wrist and prys his hand away from his shoulder. Jeongguk’s skin is hot to the touch from the water. He goes very, very still in Jimin’s hold. 

 

“I didn't. . . I didn't think it would feel that good,” he mumbles, looking down somewhere around Jimin’s chest.

 

Jimin is taken aback and he blinks. “Is that why you're acting weird?”

 

His fingers trail off Jeongguk's shoulder. There's no evidence of a puncture wound from his fangs. “It's not. . .  _ wrong  _ to feel pleasure. Most of the time it hurts, but then the pleasure comes along with it, but I'm surprised you felt that way the first time you've been fed from. . .”

 

Running his tongue over the back of his teeth, Jeongguk still doesn't look Jimin in the eyes. “It hurt, but then. . . I dunno.” He clears his throat, finally moving to slide around and past Jimin. “Wasn't expecting it. That’s all. Made me feel weird.”

 

“Don’t be embarrassed about it,” Jimin says, turning around when Jeongguk moves past him. He follows the hybrid. “I felt the same when you bit me.”

 

“You. . . did?”

 

Jimin isn’t the least bit ashamed, nodding. “I did. But I felt it also when you let me feed from you. It goes both ways for me, but if it only goes one way for you, that’s okay. No need to be shy.”

 

Even though Jeongguk’s back to facing him, Jimin can imagine the flustered look on the hybrid’s face. “Jesus Christ. . .” he hears the boy mumble as he digs through the top dresser drawer next to the bed.

 

Curious, Jimin exits the bathroom and pads over, but Jeongguk is making it a point to not look at the vampire or acknowledge him any further. 

 

“Don’t make such a big deal out of it,” he huffs, sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes trained on Jeongguk’s broad back, “it happens.”

 

There’s a rustling of fabric as Jeongguk pulls a loose shirt over his head. “M’not making a big deal out of it. I just. . . I don’t know, I always thought it would hurt and I didn’t think I’d actually like the taste.” Almost as if he realizes what he’s saying as he’s saying it, Jeongguk quickly presses his lips together, dropping into a crouch to search for a pair of pants in one of the bottom drawers.

 

At that admittance, the vampire leans forward, lips curling into a sly smile. He doesn’t have to be looking at Jeongguk to know that he’s still flushed. “So you  _ do _ like the taste of blood?”

 

Jeongguk looks like he wants to bang his head into the smooth wood of the dresser, makes a strangled sort of noise in the back of his throat. “Yea, okay, it wasn’t bad, I guess.”

 

“ _ Just _ “okay?” If it was “okay” and not “bad” then you wouldn’t be making such a big deal.”

 

Mustering up the dirtiest look he can, Jeongguk glares at Jimin over his shoulder. Maybe it’s supposed to be threatening, but Jimin finds it charming, bordering on  _ cute  _ when Jeongguk’s nose crinkles up. It reminds Jimin of a rabbit. “M’not making a big deal out of it. You asked!”

 

“Gosh, you’re so thick,” Jimin rolls his eyes, and Jeongguk huffs, pair of pants in hand. He glances over at the half-naked hybrid. “Need me to turn around so you can change or. . .?”

 

It’s too easy to tease Jeongguk, but so worth it to see how flustered he gets and then tries to hide it. “Are you just gonna. . . watch me? Perv.”

 

The vampire smiles again, quirking a brow. He runs his tongue across his lower lip before he speaks again. “I was going to say, either I turn around or you change in the bathroom, but if you’d like to travel down that road—”

 

“Just— turn around.”

 

Grinning, Jimin obeys. He shifts on the bed and looks the other way while Jeongguk changes, fabric rustling. It takes a moment, silence heavy and almost tangible for some reason.

 

“M’kay. I’m done.”

 

Jimin promptly turns around and sets his hands in his lap. “Feel any better?”

 

“You’re just going to keep torturing me, aren’t you?” Jeongguk says, standing in loose fitting pants and a shirt. He’s still flushed, and Jimin likes to think maybe it’s because of him. The fact that he’s riled Jeongguk up has him smiling, teeth and all.

 

“Anyways, you prude,” Jimin straightens, “there’s an event coming up that I want to let you know about. Could be your chance at staying out of this basement for a day.” He’d meant to tell Jeongguk about it before everything went to shit, but it’s better late than never.

 

“An event?” Jeongguk sounds interested, visibly perking at the idea of being able to roam outside of the lower level for once. “Like . . . a vampire party?”

 

The vampire nods. “Exactly. We generally hold one every year, invite other vampires from covens to come and enjoy a banquet. I’d forgotten about it until today. We might have to conceal that last bit of lycan in you, I’m sure Seokjin has something. You smell like vampire enough..”

 

That earns Jimin another dirty look. “I’m gonna have to pretend to be one of  _ you _ ? Doesn't everyone already know about the hybrid that lives in the basement?”

 

“No, everyone does  _ not  _ know, and we want to keep it that way. Do you know how dangerous it is, to keep you a secret? If the council were to find out that you’ve been in our basement for the past month, they’d take you and use you for “research.” Only members of this coven know you’re here and they’re all forced under secrecy by Namjoon to never mention you outside of the mansion. It’s for your own safety that you’re kept a secret for as long as possible.”

 

It’s apparent that Jeongguk hasn't thought about this. He opens and closes his mouth, once, twice. Good. He should feel properly chastised, especially when Jimin, Seokjin, and Namjoon have done everything in their power to ensure his comfort and well being. 

 

“I didn't know that,” is what the hybrid finally says, “they'd really. . . take me?”

 

Jimin nods. The thought of Jeongguk being taken away is. . . extremely unsettling. He doesn’t want to  _ ever  _ see it happen. Jeongguk is safer here than anywhere else, and to have that blanket of security yanked away from him. . .

 

“I won’t let them take you.”

 

It's interesting to watch the range of emotions cross Jeongguk's face. His inexperience at hiding his thoughts and feelings shows how young he is. “I— I mean, I wouldn't go without a fight, but you said I'm a secret. That no one else knows. So it’s fine, right?”

 

“Things can change in an instant. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve seen it happen, but I’m hoping they don’t find out about you. But don’t be worried about it, you’re safe as long as you’re with me.”

 

There's something heavy about this moment, yet fragile, suspended between the two on a thread that breaks as soon as Jeongguk clears his throat and approaches the bed. “So what do I have to do for this party?”

 

Jimin doesn’t linger in the moment and he looks up at Jeongguk. “I still have to work out the details with Namjoon, but you and I will be going together. We might change out the necklace you’re wearing for something else just so the silver doesn’t give you away in case someone were to notice. It’s fancy, too, so I’ll have to pick out better outfits for you. Do you know how to dance?”

 

“There's gonna be dancing?” Jeongguk doesn't seem too thrilled about that. 

 

“Vampires are creatures of passion and elegance, of course there’s going to be dancing. I’ll have to teach you so you blend in. Namjoon isn’t very good at dancing, Yoongi is only slightly better, so it’s alright if you’re not very good at it. But a vampire who doesn’t dance is. . . well, not a vampire. And considering that you’re both a lycan and a vampire, at least acting the part will help.”

 

Jeongguk doesn't outright refuse, but it's clear that he doesn't seem to like the idea of dancing lessons. “Passion and elegance aren't two words I’d use.”

 

Jimin’s head snaps up, ready to retort, but he can see the way Jeongguk is holding back a smile,  _ teasing _ him. He scoffs. 

 

“I didn’t ask for your opinion.”

 

The vampire stands up from the bed. “Seeing as you’re on board, I’ll go talk to Namjoon.”

 

“Will you come back today?” There's no mistaking the bit of almost hopefulness in the hybrid's tone. 

 

“If you want me to, I can,” Jimin replies, inkling of a smile crossing his features. “Tomorrow we start dancing, so we can relax for today. Want me to bring more books? Or anything else?”

 

“Books would be good. I finished the last two you brought me.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Jimin’s already on his way to the door and he holds it open, stepping out of the room but peeking back inside. “That all?”

 

“And maybe a snack. M’hungry.”

 

“Books and some sort of snack. . . okay. I’ll be back later with your order, prince.”

 

Jimin does a mock bow, but there’s a smile on both of their faces that’s not hard to miss. He hears the hybrid chuckle just before he shuts the door, already contemplating what books he’d like for Jeongguk to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting feely....
> 
> Follow us on our [tumblr](http://bangtan-bananas.tumblr.com/) and our [twitter](https://twitter.com/bangtanbananas?lang=en) ~


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a VERY important chapter, so pay close attention! c: Quite a bit of foreshadowing going on.
> 
> References for their outfits:  
> [Jeongguk](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d7/54/03/d7540359919088b2f947a3d21e88f8ee.jpg)  
> [Jimin](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/85/66/f5/8566f53d86b1ffb7390013500d311ed3--bts-blood-sweat-and-tears-jimin-bts-blood-sweat-and-tears-wallpaper.jpg)

“It’s time to start getting dressed, Jeongguk. Dry off and put on a robe while I finish my makeup.”

 

They’re in Jimin’s bathroom. Jeongguk is taking a bath and Jimin is already dressed, now leaning against his counter applying makeup and styling his hair. Most of his lavender locks are pushed off his forehead, though one side curls back towards his face and frames his browbone. He’s wearing all black, his jacket a shade or two lighter, and silver paisley patterns are printed in the fabric. The collar is high and snug against his throat, not to mention frilly. On one ear he wears a single silver cross earring; the other ear has two cross earrings and an additional single snug piercing tucked close to the lobe.

 

Such fancy clothes make Jimin slightly uncomfortable, and he’d much rather wear his catsuit if it were allowed.

 

“We’ll put on your makeup first then get you dressed.” 

 

There's a splash from the tub: Jeongguk sinking low until the water is up to his chin. “You never said anything about makeup,” he grumbles. 

 

Jimin turns his head in the direction of the tub. “That’s because if I did, you would refuse. Come on, get out of the bath. I’m already dressed and almost done.”

 

Muttering under his breath, Jeongguk finally rises out of the water, dripping it all over the tiled floor when he steps out. His skin is soft, shiny from the bath oils Jimin prepared for him, and the sheen stays even after he towels himself dry. There's a navy colored, silk bathrobe hanging just within his reach and he drapes it over his shoulders, tying a knot in the flimsy belt around his waist just as Jimin puts the finishing touches on his own eye liner. 

 

“What do I need makeup for?”

 

The vampire sets down his makeup on the counter and stares at Jungkook through the mirror. “Helps make you look more presentable. You’re handsome enough without it, but makeup gives you that little edge to impress others. I’ll also have to give you those blue contacts Seokjin lent me. . .”

 

There's a little stool in front of the counter and that's where Jeongguk sits, blowing air out of his mouth so it ruffles his towel dried bangs off his forehead. “I don't gotta impress anyone,” he gripes, crinkling up his nose and pulling the hem of the robe over his thighs. “And contacts? This is gonna be a lot more trouble than it's worth.”

 

“Relax, quit whining. You’d be spending the entire night in the basement alone if you weren’t coming with. Besides, never know if someone would sneak off to try and mess with you or snoop around where they aren’t supposed to. We’re going to keep your choker on too; if something does happen to upset you, you won’t be able to shift or give yourself away.”

 

Jimin sifts through his makeup before setting aside what he’d like to put on Jeongguk. “Vampires don’t have your eye color, it’d be suspicious if your eyes were just brown. So, we’re putting blue contacts in, and you’ll have the same eyes as me.”

 

“Your eyes are dark sometimes,” Jeongguk retorts, eying the makeup laying across the counter like it's going to bite him. “You putting  _ all _ that on me?”

 

“It’s just concealer, eyeshadow, and a few other things. I won’t put much on you. Just sit still and let me do my work so we show up on time.”

 

Huffing, Jeongguk closes his eyes at Jimin’s request, nearly jerking away when the vampire dabs a bit of concealer over a blemish on his cheek. “There gonna be a lot of bloodsuckers here?”

 

Jimin hums. “Considering it’s going to be our coven and the invitation was extended to others, yes, there will be a lot of bloodsuckers. Including you.”

 

Jeongguk presses his lips into a fine line. “That was  _ one _ time—”

 

“Doesn’t matter. You still have vampire blood in you, so you’re part bloodsucker.” Jimin huffs, tapping his brush to rid of any excess powder. “Close your eyes for me and keep them shut.”

 

Compliant for once, Jeongguk does as he's asked, still flinching a little when Jimin sweeps eyeshadow across his left eyelid. After a few moments, with various swirling motions, he repeats the process on Jeongguk’s right eye, smudging and blending the dark color into his lashline and smoking it out around the edges. It makes his lashes look darker, his eyes more intense when Jimin gives him the go ahead to open them. 

 

The vampire sets aside his brushes and examines his work, reaching out to gently take one side of Jeongguk’s jaw in his hand. He tilts Jeongguk’s head to the left and then to the right to better look at the makeup, his breath fanning out along the hybrid’s cheeks. After a minute of examination, Jimin lets go of Jeongguk and stands.

 

“Perfect. Take a look and come meet me in the bedroom so we can get you dressed.”

 

Jeongguk does peek at himself in the mirror when Jimin turns his back and walks out of the bathroom, takes a moment to admire the subtle changes Jimin made to his eyes. It does give him that extra edge, makes him look less baby-faced and more elegant. The messy hair sort of detracts from the look and Jeongguk rakes through it with his fingers as he follows Jimin’s footsteps, trying to sweep it off his forehead like Jimin’s is.

 

Jimin is in the middle of laying out Jeongguk’s clothes when he walks into the bedroom. “Minseok and Baekhyun helped me pick this outfit for you a couple days ago. Everything should fit. . .”

 

There’s pants and a matching jacket laid out over the bed: black with thin stripes of merlot running vertically through the fabric of each. A silk shirt in the same color is draped over the jacket with little black buttons to fasten it up. 

 

“What? You take my measurements while I was sleeping or something?”

 

“It’s not hard to guess your measurements, Jeongguk. You’re tall and built, so not terribly difficult to pick out the right size suit. Plus, I think the color will look good on you.”

 

Jeongguk approaches the bed, runs his fingers over the fabric of the clothes before he picks up the pants and looks underneath them. “Do vampires not wear underwear or something?”

 

Jimin chuckles and walks over to his dresser. “Guess you might want that. Here, try these on.” He turns and tosses a bundle of black fabric over to the hybrid. “And no, they aren’t ones that I wear. Just. . .extras.”

 

“Extras. . .” Jeongguk echoes, easily catching the underwear in his left hand. “Just in case you have unexpected guests?”

 

“They’re  _ from _ guests. Just put them on, they’re clean. Or go without, I don’t care.”

 

With a scandalized look, Jeongguk steps into the underwear and pulls them up under the robe, snapping the elastic around his hips. Without another word, he faces the bed, undoing the knot securing the robe shut and letting it fall off his shoulders once it’s loose.

 

Jimin wanders back over to the bed, the hybrid shifting to face him. Jeongguk blinks at the vampire. 

 

“Turn back around, I’ll help you with your shirt.”

 

“Can dress myself,” Jeongguk mumbles, but he does as he’s told, letting his hands hang at his sides for now. 

 

“Well you don’t have to dress yourself when I’m willing to help,” Jimin replies softly, holding the silk shirt between his fingers. He drapes it over the hybrid’s back, smooths his palms along his shoulder blades to rid of any wrinkles, Jeongguk’s muscles tensing from the touch. With a nudge, he helps Jeongguk slide his arms into the sleeves and motions for the hybrid to turn and face Jimin.

 

The vampire comes face to face with Jeongguk’s bare chest. Up close, he can smell the bath oils, picks up hints of the black raspberry vanilla oil he had given Jeongguk to bathe in. The scent is sweet, but a cashmere musk lingers underneath the fruity notes of the fragrance. It smells. . . delicious.

 

“I can’t smell any lycan on you,” Jimin murmurs, swallowing as he reaches up to button from the top of the shirt first. He leaves the topmost two buttons undone to reveal part of Jeongguk’s chest and works his way down without rush. The buttons close together under his fingers, knuckles brushing over the sharp dips and valleys of Jeongguk’s abdomen when he’s reached the bottom of the shirt. Swallowing, the vampire removes his hands, doesn’t meet the hybrid’s eyes. 

 

“Pants.”

 

“Pants?” Jeongguk’s voice sounds a little breathy, like he’s unfocused. 

 

“Put them on.”

 

“Oh. Yea. Right.”

 

Jeongguk twists and the shirt stretches taut over his shoulders as he reaches to grab the pin-striped trousers off the bed. He takes a moment to step into them, sliding the fabric over his thighs and hips, buttoning and zipping them closed. The hem of the shirt is still untucked, draping over the waistband.

 

Once Jeongguk has hauled the pants over his waist, Jimin steps forward again and begins to help tuck Jeongguk’s shirt into his waistband. He’s tedious about it, tucks more in the back than the front, their bodies nearly flushed together as Jimin reaches around Jeongguk. His eyes watch what he does in the mirror across from them to make sure everything is how it should be. 

 

Digging his teeth into his lower lip, Jimin backs away and grabs Jeongguk’s arm. He buttons up his sleeve on one wrist and then moves to the other, leaning over to snatch the pinstripe jacket from the bed. “Here, this next.”

 

Silently, Jeongguk slips first one arm, then the other into the jacket, standing very, very still as Jimin smooths it over his shoulders, adjusting how it drapes in the front. 

 

“It’s. . . soft.”

 

“It’s an older jacket, so it’ll be that way.”

 

Jimin steps back and runs his eyes over Jeongguk in his outfit. The merlot colors, his mouth-watering scent, and just the way the outfit hugs his body has Jimin thinking of one thing:  _ seduction. _

 

He swallows thickly.

 

“Let’s. . . fix your hair and put your contacts in.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

An hour or so later, Jimin and Jeongguk find themselves standing in one of the corners of the ballroom simply watching what goes on on the ballroom floor. 

 

Namjoon has already given the commencement address, welcoming the covens to the mansion and introducing various members and other important vampires in the center of the floor. It is quite busy, with most vampires dancing, the others socializing close to the walls or at the tables scattered throughout. There is a second floor, a balcony where more quiet conversations occur. Chandeliers hang from the ceiling, which is painted with romantic, renaissance images of gods and goddesses and all that lies in between. 

 

A band plays at one end of the ballroom, filtering music softly through the air. Waiters carry around glasses of alcohol or blood-infused wine or small portions of food that vampires stand to tolerate. Jimin holds a glass of said wine in his hand and sips it dutifully with Jeongguk at his side. Some have come up to him to ask who the “handsome young man” is at his side, and Jimin is currently enjoying his break before he’s bombarded with vampires greeting him and questioning him about Jeongguk. 

 

“We’ll have to go out and dance soon,” Jimin murmurs over the lip of his glass, eyes flickering over to Jeongguk, “or else they’ll be curious.”

 

The hybrid looks. . . uncomfortable. His spine is completely straight, the startling blue of his eyes striking as his gaze flits all over the place. He hasn’t had anything to eat or drink since stepping onto the ballroom floor. There’s a lock of hair that’s starting to fall over his forehead.

 

“Okay,” is all he says, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, arms crossing over his chest. The motion makes his shirt gape open a little more, skin still gleaming from the bath earlier. He looks every bit like a vampire, if only he’d loosen up some.

 

“Loosen up. Don’t look so. . . stiff.”

 

Jeongguk rolls his eyes and Jimin hides a smile by taking another sip of his drink.  _ There’s _ the Jeongguk he knows. 

 

“Easy for you to say.”

 

Poking his tongue against his cheek, Jimin sets down his glass on the nearest table. “Alright. Let’s go dance.”

 

Jimin guides them onto the dancefloor, hand snug at Jeongguk’s low back, until they find a space to settle in. To his credit, Jeongguk seems to have remembered what they practiced, sliding his left hand around the curve of Jimin’s waist, lacing the fingers of his free hand with Jimin’s.

 

Jeongguk’s hand all but encapsulates Jimin’s, the vampire exhaling and drumming his fingers along the hybrid’s spine. Their blue eyes meet and for a second, Jimin thinks Jeongguk grips his hand harder.

 

“Don’t step on me,” the vampire whispers. 

 

“Would be hard to,” Jeongguk shoots back. “Your feet are so small.”

 

“You’re an ass.”

 

Jeongguk doesn't get a chance to say anything back, because someone grips Jimin around his waist and spins him free of Jeongguk, pulling him even further into the dance floor. 

 

Jimin stumbles over his feet but when he’s whisked away from Jeongguk, he blinks up into Yoongi’s eyes, his hand tight around his waist. Yoongi has a self-satisfied smirk on his lips and the younger vampire presses his lips into a line.

 

“Care to explain what that was, Yoongi?”

 

“Thought I’d steal a dance, congratulate you on how well you dressed up your little pet. Even taught him how to dance.” Yoongi’s eyes focus on something over Jimin’s shoulder. “Doesn't he look like a little lost  _ puppy _ without you.”

 

“Don’t play games with me,” Jimin mutters, reluctantly looping his arm around Yoongi’s shoulder, “you haven’t talked to me in weeks and now you want to dance with me?”

 

“Just thought you needed to be reminded of your role in all this. That. . .  _ boy _ isn't your plaything. Playing dress up and parading him around like he's something he’s not is  _ foolish _ . You know this.”

 

“Did you come here to chastise me, Yoongi?”

 

Jimin fixes the elder with a steely gaze. “This was not all my idea. Bring this up to Namjoon if you’re so upset about what’s going on, or at least talk to me in  _ private _ . This doesn’t concern you at the moment and if you’re so jealous—”

 

Yoongi tightens his grip hard enough that it cuts Jimin off mid sentence. His nostrils flare, angry. “ _ I _ am not jealous. Something young and pretty has caught your eye but you'll tire of him eventually, just like you always do. And you know as well as anyone else that  _ everything _ in this coven concerns me, so don't speak as if you're privy to things I’m not.”

 

“Funny, how you tell me that I’ll be tired eventually. Didn’t I catch your eye back then, when I had grown up, when I could no longer see you just as my friend and hyung? But now that I’m free to make my own decisions and lead my life, you feel threatened. _ You’ve _ grown tired of the young and pretty thing standing right in front of you.”

 

“ _ Don't, _ ” Yoongi catches Jimin under his chin with his thumb and forefinger, holding the Death Dealer in place, “speak of things you know  _ nothing _ about.”

 

Jimin swallows. “I know you better than anyone, Yoongi.”

 

The pad of Yoongi’s thumb lifts, strokes over the swell of Jimin’s bottom lip. For a moment, there's something soft in Yoongi’s eyes, but in the next he releases his grip on Jimin. “Your pet looks lost,” he deadpans, “I’ll let you return to him.”

 

Puzzled, Jimin blinks up at Yoongi. “I’m not done talking—”

 

Yoongi leaves him on the dance floor, disappearing into the swirling mass of bodies. Torn, Jimin scans the crowd, sees that Jeongguk does look lost, standing back in one of the corners with one arm clasped in front of himself, palm hooked on the opposite elbow. 

 

Jimin casts one last glance behind him before he slips through the crowd in Jeongguk’s direction. It takes him a minute, but when Jeongguk turns his head and catches sight of the vampire, his doe eyes blink and he pushes off the pillar he had been leaning against. “What was that all about?”

 

“I’m not entirely sure, but it was about us,” the vampire’s voice is quiet, “and that might be the last time he’ll talk to me.”

 

The way that Jeongguk cocks his side to the side is reminiscent of a puppy. “What makes you say that?”

 

“Just. . . a feeling. Let’s go back and complete our dance, yeah?”

 

Jimin holds out his hand for Jeongguk to take. The hybrid is more subdued as he wraps his fingers around Jimin’s and lets himself be pulled back onto the dance floor. “I feel like people are staring at me,” he admits quietly, “like I’m an animal at the zoo or something.”

 

“They’re only like that because they’ve never seen someone so young and handsome before” the vampire reassures, the slightest hint of a teasing lilt in his voice, “but hardly anyone is staring, you only think they are.”

 

Jimin can feel the tension in Jeongguk's body as they assume their previous positions. He’s nervous, even more so than he was before Yoongi pulled his weird little power play. Not that Jimin blames him. Being on Yoongi’s bad side is one of the worst mistakes someone can make. And he wonders if maybe he just made that exact mistake. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The party has no specific endtime, but it continues well into the early hours of the morning. Some guests have filtered their way out, only allowing themselves a few hours to spare before daylight to leave the mansion and return home. Namjoon and Seokjin are still present, currently dancing together on the floor, but Jeongguk is beginning to doze off and Jimin doesn’t want anyone noticing.

 

So, after prodding Jeongguk to stand, Jimin tells him to go back up to his bedroom where he can spend the day sleeping and resting. The door is unlocked and Jeongguk is free to do whatever he wants once he’s up there. Jimin will meet him in a little while.

 

The activity has died down significantly throughout the evening and as sunrise approaches, the only guests still remaining are those who will be staying the day or who traveled in sun-proof cars and don’t mind socializing until morning. Without Jeongguk, Jimin is able to converse freely with members of his coven without worry of eavesdropping of others, and Minseok flutters by to tell Jimin that the outfit they handpicked for Jeongguk is perfect, that it suits him well.  _ And it does. _

 

There are no other reasons for Jimin to stay after he’s talked to just about everyone inside and outside the coven. Namjoon is occupied as host, and Jimin slips away quietly, unnoticed.

 

Vampires are saying their goodbyes or conversing in the foyer and Jimin greets them as he ascends the staircase to the second floor. It’s unusually empty upstairs, but most of the coven’s inhabitants are still in the ballroom tending to guests. Jimin is alone as far as he knows in this section of the mansion upstairs, but when he rounds a corner to walk down the hall to where his room is, he soon realizes that he  _ isn’t _ the only one here.

 

It’s not uncommon for pairs of vampires to try and find someplace more secluded during these gatherings, somewhere where they can indulge in pleasures of the flesh away from prying eyes. Jimin himself is guilty of that, so he knows to politely avert his eyes when he passes by the alcoves set in between the bedrooms, but hearing a familiar voice gets the better of him, a tug on his attention.

 

Shadows obscure almost everything upstairs, but Jimin’s eyesight is sharp and the instant his gaze flicks into the alcove beside Yoongi’s room, he can see Hoseok with his back against the stone. Hoseok’s eyes are closed, his head tipped back and the look on his face one of pure ecstasy, which may have something to do with the head of dark hair buried in the crook of his neck.

 

Jimin stops walking  _ immediately. _

 

He doesn’t conceal himself or back up and peek around the corner; no, instead he stands in the most obvious spot where he can be seen and, not to mention, smelled. 

 

His stomach drops to its lowest point and his fists clench hard enough for his knuckles to crack, nails biting into his palms. He registers the pain, can feel his nails break skin, but he could care less. He understands what’s happening in front of him but at the same time, he  _ doesn’t _ . 

 

It’s as if the pair can sense the outrage and the revulsion radiating from behind. Hoseok blinks through the haze and his fingers tug at Yoongi’s locks and his shoulder, the lustful film over his eyes withering once he’s discovered Jimin. His throat bobs as he swallows heavily.

 

Yoongi lifts his head and turns, mouth dark and stained red at the corners. He’s beautiful with the startling blue of his eyes and the way his tongue flicks out over his lips, a sight that Jimin has been granted permission to see many,  _ many _ times. Unlike Hoseok, the look on his face doesn’t change; he doesn’t seem apologetic or remorseful in the least.

 

The hairs on the back of Jimin’s neck stand and he bristles, properly scandalized. Yoongi isn’t sorry, nor is he ashamed, because now he’s found his new plaything and wants Jimin to see who it is, show that he can move on from Jimin. His intentions are to hurt Jimin, and he’s succeeded. He’s gone  _ beyond  _ that.

 

Yoongi could have gone about this in so many different ways. Each one would have wounded Jimin, but this. . . this is too far. _ It’s too much _ .

 

Feeding is sometimes even more intimate than sex. It’s a display of trust and affection, and while vampires feed from one another, this is  _ not  _ the same thing. Yoongi has _ only  _ fed from Jimin for  _ centuries _ . Nobody else is given that honor, not when it’s Yoongi. For the past two hundred years  _ at least, _ Jimin has been Yoongi’s primary for feeding, but they’ve both been allowed to sleep with who they want when they want. Yoongi never wanted anyone except for Jimin when he needed to feed but all of a sudden, like the drop of a hat, everything is cast away, as if it never meant anything in the first place.

 

This, what Jimin is witnessing now, is  _ worse  _ than walking in on them fucking. The white hot pang of rejection and  _ betrayal  _ burns through his body, and it hurts. 

 

Hoseok’s repentant gaze does nothing to ease Jimin’s shocked anger, and with one disbelieving glare into Yoongi’s eyes, Jimin trudges past and focuses his eyes on the floor as he walks. Blood from his hands drips through his fingers and he relents in clenching his fists to let himself heal. There’s no use in hurting himself over this because when he thinks about it,  _ Yoongi _ caused this. He was blinded by his own jealousy and couldn’t simply stand by and do nothing when Jimin devoted his time and energy to Jeongguk.

 

Yoongi can’t hold Jimin back anymore, the lingering threat no longer over his head. He no longer has to watch himself or be mindful of his actions and remain tied down to Yoongi, which is a feeling he's only ever encountered when Jeongguk arrived, but Jimin refuses to believe Jeongguk is what drove the stake between him and Yoongi. It was bound to happen, with or without Jeongguk. 

 

And maybe it was for the better..

 

Jimin all but slams open the doors to his room. Some of the wood cracks under his palms from the force, doors creaking shut behind him. He sees that Jeongguk is sprawled out over his bed on top of the covers. His jacket is gone and his shoes are off, and it’s clear he’d been sleeping from the way his eyes seem to have trouble focusing. 

 

“Why’re you barging in here like that?”

 

As Jimin crosses the room, Jeongguk sits up. His shirt is almost all the way untucked, the silk wrinkled from sleep.

 

“Min Yoongi,” the vampire snaps, veering towards his dresser.

 

Wisely Jeongguk doesn’t pry, only clears his throat once and tries to wipe the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his hand. “I, uh— guess that I’m going back downstairs now?”

 

“No, you’re staying here. God knows you’re the only thing keeping me sane right now and preventing me from confronting him. . .”

 

Jimin rips off his jacket and hastily unbuttons his collar, letting it fall back around his throat. He does the same to his cufflinks, mindlessly tossing the jacket on his dresser. “We still have guests in the mansion. Best if you stay here with me.”

 

With a relieved sigh, Jeongguk flops back on the bed, burying the side of his face into one of the pillows. When he lifts up again, there’s a smear of eyeshadow on the cream pillowcase. “You wanna talk about it?”

 

There’s a pause before Jimin answers. “Not much to talk about. He’s decided that he’s done with me, might have found a new plaything. Would have been nice if I didn’t walk in on them, but whatever. I’m sick of his drama.”

 

The vampire heads towards the bathroom, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows once they’re unbuttoned. “Let’s take your makeup off.”

 

There’s a twist to Jeongguk’s mouth as he climbs out of bed. “He’s an idiot,” he murmurs, more to himself than anything else as he follows Jimin into the bathroom, standing and leaning against the doorway while he watches the vampire swiping off his own makeup.

 

“What time is it? Morning? Or has the sun not risen yet?”

 

“I dunno,” Jeongguk admits. “Dunno how long I’ve been up here. I could look out the window if you want?”

 

Jimin wipes the makeup off one eye and begins working on the other, leaning against the counter. “Go ahead, open the one by the bathtub. Just. . . don’t open it too much, my face is sensitive to sunlight.”

 

Carefully, Jeongguk crosses over and steps into the empty bathtub to be able to reach the window Jimin is talking about. He even angles his body to make sure that any light that might come through will be blocked as he peeks outside. It must be just before dawn. The horizon is a little pink with light purples and blues streaking out.

 

“Sun’ll probably rise in a little bit,” Jeongguk says as he carefully closes the window back up. “Maybe in like an hour?”

 

“Alright,” Jimin mumbles to himself, throwing warm water on his face before reaching for one of the towels. “Come here, your makeup needs to be removed.”

 

That’s how they find themselves in the same position as earlier: Jeongguk sitting on the stool with Jimin swiping a pad with a softly scented oil over his skin to remove every last bit of makeup.The hybrid’s eyes are closed and he leans into the press of Jimin’s fingers.

 

Jimin wipes off the makeup gently, only applying pressure in the stubborn areas where the eyeshadow refuses to come off easily. Jeongguk’s face is clean within minutes, his skin dewy and youthful by the time Jimin is finished. “There,” he murmurs, tossing the pad into the trash bin behind him, but he clucks his tongue when he sees how wrinkly Jeongguk’s shirt is. “Next time you’re wearing a silk shirt, don’t lay in bed with it still on.”

 

The vampire straightens. “I’m not going to be getting any sleep, it’s just going to be unproductive. You can sleep in my bed if you want. . .”

 

“You should try to sleep. Looks like you need it.”

 

“It’s never a good idea to sleep when you’re angry. I’m not tired.”

 

Jeongguk’s eyes are still a shocking shade of blue, and it takes Jimin by surprise when he blinks up. A bump appears in his cheek, his tongue poking at it. “Are you. . . hungry?”

 

“What?”

 

“Look, I’m trying to think of how to help,” Jeongguk sputters, the tips of his ears going pink, “it’s not gonna do you any good to stay up all morning and brood about some stupid asshole that doesn't know what he just threw away.”

 

The vampire’s eyes are wide in surprise. “You’re that concerned about it?” He knows the answer, which is why he opens his mouth again before Jeongguk can respond. “I don’t need to feed from you, it’s alright—”

 

“Then from who?” Jeongguk squares his jaw. “Not Yoongi. Not anymore, right? You said— you said last time that it was good, so just— I don't wanna have to ask you again.”

 

Jimin braces his arms against the counter behind and tugs on his lower lip in debate. Jeongguk is staring at him with those bright blue contacts, a little exasperated because he’s gotten frustrated, and he resembles a puppy in the way he looks expectantly at the vampire—

 

“Fine,” he whispers, “unbutton your shirt. I don’t want it to get covered in blood.”

 

He can see the way Jeongguk’s fingers shake as he undoes several of the little black buttons until the merlot fabric parts and slides over his shoulders. The vampire eyes the expanse of glowing skin of Jeongguk’s neck and chest, focusing on the two puncture wound scars still leftover from when Jeongguk was first infected by the rogue. He didn’t bite over those marks last time, but something is compelling him to bite there, almost as if he’s finds the original marks offensive, like they shouldn’t be there. 

 

“Come here.”

 

With a straight spine, Jeongguk stands, eyes never leaving Jimin’s as he closes the space between them. He’s taller by a few inches, a fact that's heightened by how close they're standing. Jimin inhales when Jeongguk approaches and his pupils dilate for a second. He can smell Jeongguk’s blood, and when he’s directly in front of him, their chests brushing together, the mouth-watering scent of black raspberry and vanilla has the vampire running his tongue over his pointed fangs.

 

The hybrid knows to stand still but he fidgets when Jimin touches his shoulder. It’s only a light touch of Jimin’s fingers, which slide underneath the silk fabric of the shirt and nudge it off Jeongguk’s shoulders. The shirt drapes around Jeongguk’s arms and then falls to the floor by their feet, the hybrid visibly shuddering when Jimin rests a hand along his bare shoulder. 

 

Jimin presses his thumb absently against the jut of Jeongguk’s collarbone and works his way up until he's brushing against the thick black band around the base of Jeongguk's neck. He reaches behind and fiddles with the clasp before the choker falls into his palm. Jeongguk's wide eyes watch as it's set aside on the counter.

 

“You don't need that anymore,” Jimin murmurs, “so tilt your head for me. I'm going to bite over those punctures.”

 

It’s amazing how obedient Jeongguk has become, especially since in the beginning any sort of order would have him bearing his teeth and fighting. Now, he follows Jimin’s request without complaint, slowly tilting his head until the curve of his neck straightens, displaying the old marks and the thudding flutter of his pulse just under the skin. The vampire’s nostrils flare and he draws Jeongguk closer, chests knocking together, bodies flush. Jeongguk places his hands in front of him against the counter Jimin’s leaning against and his eyes flicker up to the mirror in the moment that Jimin hesitates.

 

Jimin places his head in the crook of Jeongguk’s shoulder and his exhale is shaky once he smells Jeongguk’s blood. The hybrid’s heartbeat quickens the longer Jimin waits. “Tell me when to stop,” is what Jimin mutters before he’s baring his fangs and biting down, teeth sinking into flesh, his fingers scraping along Jeongguk’s shoulder blade when fresh blood wells up in his mouth and on his tongue.

 

The hybrid jerks in his hold, a hiss of pain tapering into something that sounds more like a pleasured groan. It only spurs Jimin to suck harder, swallowing the blood that floods into his mouth. As he works his throat, Jimin can feel Jeongguk trembling, almost like he's gripping too hard on the sink, and he keeps making these  _ noises _ ; soft little whines that have no business tumbling out of his mouth. 

 

Jimin’s fingers tangle in the short hairs on Jeongguk’s nape to keep him grounded and in place, eagerly swallowing the blood that spills from the puncture. He knows he can’t drink too much, that would put Jeongguk at risk, but it’s difficult to slow down and control himself. It takes a lot of willpower for him to take control and gradually back off over time. He’s had his fill, but Jeongguk smells so enticing, tastes so  _ good _ —

 

Until Jeongguk’s hand cups the back of his head, holding Jimin in place. “ _ God _ —” he breathes and Jimin can almost taste the words, feel the desperation on his tongue. The vampire stills briefly but Jeongguk isn’t telling him to back off, so he continues to drink even after he’s had his fill. He’ll only stop when he’s told to.

 

After a few more moments, Jeongguk weakly tugs at Jimin’s hair, kicks his hips forward as Jimin pulls away and laves his tongue over the wound. 

 

Jimin laps away at any stray blood and stands, Jeongguk’s breath coming out in heavy pants. The vampire’s eyes are cobalt, his pupils dilated, lips and teeth stained with blood, tongue a shade redder than normal. He’s still got a hold in Jeongguk’s hair and the hybrid’s fingers ghost over his lavender locks. Swallowing thickly and swiping his tongue across his lips, Jimin meets Jeongguk’s eyes, their noses bumping together.

 

The hybrid stands tall over Jimin. He is hunched over slightly, one hand clutching the edge of the bathroom counter for support, panting against Jimin’s cheek. This degree of closeness and intimacy should throw off a warning signal in Jimin’s mind, but he forgoes all of that when he leans up and slots his mouth over Jeongguk’s.

 

He swallows the little mewling noise that Jeongguk makes, clings tighter when the hybrid cages him in, presses him harder against the countertop until his spine starts to curve. Both of Jeongguk’s hands are in his hair now, tugging hard enough to leave Jimin’s scalp pleasantly tingly. 

 

Jimin is careful with his fangs, tilts his head to the side and grips Jeongguk’s shoulder for stability as he’s bent against the countertop. A little moan spills from his throat when Jeongguk nibbles on his lips, the taste of blood on their tongues. The kiss is wet, borderline messy, but electricity courses through Jimin’s body the more he touches Jeongguk, especially when Jeongguk hoists him up, forcing Jimin to wrap his legs around his waist. 

 

Jeongguk breaks the kiss, trails his mouth over the curve of Jimin’s jawline, pushing until he's sitting on the countertop. “Why does that feel so good?” he croaks out. 

 

Jimin’s vision is hazy, tilting his head to the side to allow for more room, legs automatically spreading to accommodate Jeongguk between them. “Feeding?” 

 

“Y-yea. S’better than I remembered.”

 

“Don’t have an answer, other than that you like it,” the vampire replies, running his fingers through Jeongguk’s hair.

 

Jeongguk’s still in the post feeding haze, slowly mouthing over Jimin’s skin and down his neck, groaning as he licks over the vein in the side of his neck. “Can I. . .?”

 

“You want to feed from me now?”

 

“Yea.”

 

“Greedy, aren’t you?”

 

Jimin reaches for his shirt and smoothly unbuttons the top half, letting it fall across one of his shoulders. Jeongguk keeps his lips pressed against his skin and Jimin knots his fingers in the hybrid’s hair to give him the go-ahead to feed.

 

He's a little more enthusiastic, not as practiced as Jimin when he bites. His fangs are wider, so there's more of a sting, and Jeongguk presses several little moans into Jimin’s skin as he drinks. A whine gets caught in the back of Jimin’s throat and he tips his head to the side. If he had felt the dull pleasure when he fed from Jeongguk, it’s only heightened now that Jeongguk is feeding from him. The suction at the side of his neck pulls noises from Jimin, soft breathy ones that he doesn’t even realize he’s making, that choke off when Jeongguk finally pulls away.

 

There’s blood on his mouth and when he kisses Jimin again, the vampire can taste it, gives into the heat rushing between their bodies. Jimin’s dizzy from both feedings, clings to Jeongguk for stability, but he breaks off the kiss when he needs to breathe. Their foreheads press together and Jimin’s fingers loosen in Jeongguk’s hair, but he keeps them tangled in his locks.

 

It’s Jimin who speaks first, whispers in a low, raspy voice against Jeongguk’s mouth, “this is a bad idea. It’s too dangerous.”

 

His belly twists, but he can’t ignore the lust that settles in his bones. Whatever sanity he has is telling him that this is serious, potentially hazardous, puts both of them in immediate danger. Jeongguk is far too tempting to ignore and the contact of their lips and bodies pressed together is tantalizing, leaves Jimin with a tingling sensation that strikes him to his core. 

 

“You shouldn't have kissed me,” Jeongguk says as he leans forward again. “You wanted this.”

 

Jimin’s breath gets caught in his throat. Their lips are just barely brushing, his lashes fluttering against Jeongguk’s cheekbones. “Tell me  _ you _ want this.”

 

The hybrid cups the sides of his face, strokes his thumbs over Jimin’s cheekbones. “What do you think?” Without waiting for an answer, he kisses Jimin again, over eager and inexperienced, but with a passion and fire that Jimin hasn't felt in a long, long time. 

 

The kiss seals their fate: their lives are forever going to be changed due to this moment, but by how much, Jimin doesn’t know. But he also finds that right now, he doesn't really care. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jikook finally kissed! They did it!
> 
> And about Yoongs. . . it was coming. . .
> 
> Next chapter is going to be the start of the CLIMAX so please stay tuned! We're really looking forward to the comments for this chapter! :D
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments, it means a lot to us <3 And don't forget to follow us on [tumblr](http://bangtan-bananas.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/bangtanbananas?lang=en)to keep in touch and interact with us!!


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is action-packed, almost 9k, and there's also sex. What could be better??

 

 

Jeongguk doesn’t start sleeping until later in the afternoon and he is still like that in Jimin’s bed by the time night rolls around. It’s well past midnight, still a couple of hours away from daylight, and Jimin is awake in his bed. He’d taken a shower not too long ago and returned to Jeongguk afterwards, a book in his lap. The hybrid is curled under silk sheets and fur blankets, sound asleep, hands wrapped underneath a pillow. His room is quiet and the snow has been falling since early evening and is just starting to let up.

 

It’ll be time for Jeongguk to wake up soon, seeing as he can’t sleep all day and night. Jimin’s content with keeping an eye on him as he reads his book, but somewhere around three in the morning, there’s a tentative knock on his door. 

 

Jimin sets aside his book on the bed and glances over at Jeongguk. He’s still sleeping, unphased. Puzzled, Jimin rises from the bed and walks over to the entrance, cautiously prying open one of his doors and peeking out into the hall at his visitor. He blinks upon seeing Seokjin outside his room.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Jeongguk isn't downstairs! It didn't look like his bed’s been slept in and—” Seokjin catches sight of Jeongguk’s fluffy dark hair peeking out of the mound of blankets on Jimin’s bed, and instantly the frantic way he's speaking stops. “You—  _ oh _ . Well then, that explains it.”

 

Jimin casts a glance back into his bedroom before returning his attention to Seokjin. “I had him stay the night with me, was afraid someone would be lurking about in the basement while we were all upstairs. Is that all?”

 

“Actually. There’s a. . . problem,” Seokjin says slowly, quietly. “Your worry about someone snooping. . . well, I don't know exactly what happened, but there are two delegates from the council in Namjoon’s office right now, asking a lot of questions.”

 

Jimin’s heart skips a beat. 

 

“What. . . what are they asking? Is it about Jeongguk?”

 

“Yes. They want to see him, and I'm worried—I’m worried that they'll take him once they realize he isn't one of us. From what I’ve heard, two of the council members, I don’t know who, are adamant about taking advantage of Jeongguk to use him for god know’s _ what _ , and the rest of the council didn’t stop them from going this far. There's only so much Namjoon can do to stall them—”

 

The vampire’s nails dig into the wood and he swallows thickly, a wave of anxiety rushing over him. “I won’t let them take him. I promised him I wouldn’t let anything happen to him,  _ fuck _ —”

 

Jimin’s mind races. They can’t stay here,  _ Jeongguk _ can’t stay here, not when council delegates are in this mansion and will tear everything up until they find Jeongguk. Their secret has lasted a month.  _ A month. _

 

Jimin’s voice is a whisper. “We need to leave.”

 

“My thoughts exactly,” Seokjin says with a nod. “I don't think you'll have very long, but if you can get him somewhere safe for a little while, just until we figure out what to do. . . I’m sorry. I know this is a lot to ask from you.”

 

“I-I think I might know a few places, maybe I’ll try taking him back to Busan with me. It’s a ride, but there’s less coven presence there and we know the area. I just. . . this is my fault, I dragged him to the party, should have known someone would have paid attention to him—”

 

“ _ Jimin _ . It’s not your fault. I just. . .” Seokjin trails off, looking over Jimin’s shoulder when Jeongguk shifts, making a little grunting noise in his sleep. Seokjin looks like he wants to say something, maybe ask about what happened last night, but he seems to think the better of it. “Busan is probably a safe choice. I can have a car ready for you in just a little bit. You both will just have to lay low for a bit until they stop poking around.”

 

Jimin’s throat bobs when he swallows. “That would. . . be great. Do you. . . want him downstairs? Waiting in the car? I’ll need to do some things before we leave and I don’t want him to get caught, especially if they come for me first.”

 

“I can take him now, if you want to wake up him. We’ll pack up some of his things downstairs, just a few changes of clothes. Just don’t take too long. I don’t know how much longer Joonie will be able to stall them.”

 

“Can you grab some weapons for us too while you take him to the car? I have my whip here, but my pistols are in the armory and I’ll need more magazines. Jeongguk could use something to fight with too, as long as it’s not silver. . .”

 

Jimin opens the door enough for Seokjin to slip inside. The vampire leaves him and flutters over to his bed, running his hand down Jeongguk’s shoulder. “Jeongguk, you need to get up.”

 

Even though Jimin can’t see it, Seokjin’s lips purse watching him trying to wake the sleeping hybrid, who grumbles and eventually opens his eyes, squinting them. 

 

“Wha. . . why?”

 

“We need to leave. You’ll be going with Seokjin, I still have some things to do, and I’ll meet you in a car outside. Get dressed, and don’t take too long.”

 

“Leaving?” Jeongguk sits up, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. The gel in his hair has completely lost it’s hold from last night, but now his hair is fluffy and messy, sticking up at odd angles. “Why? Thought I wasn’t allowed.”

 

“Just. . . stop wasting time!”

 

Jimin’s on edge, it’s clear to see. Frantic, even. “We’re leaving the coven, we need to go. It’s too dangerous to stay here, and I told you I would protect you.”

 

Jeongguk slides out of the bed, only wearing a loose t-shirt and his boxers. There’s a wrinkled between his brows, like he’s confused and a little hurt at having Jimin snap at him. Seokjin clears his throat from by the doorway.

 

“Pants first, Jeongguk, then we can go.”

 

There’s a pair of sweatpants in the bathroom from yesterday that Jeongguk shuffles off to grab, stepping into them and stumbling a little in his still sleepy haze. While he enters the bedroom, Jimin is rummaging through his closet for his suit and jacket, as well as a couple of other things. He grabs clothes, shoves them in a bag, and hands the bag over to Seokjin.

 

“Just another jacket and one of my extra fur blankets. Put this in the car as well.”

 

Jeongguk grabs a pair of gym shoes and slips them on, shuffling over to where Seokjin and Jimin stand. Jimin reaches for Jeongguk’s arm, squeezing it rubbing his thumb into his skin. “I’ll fill you in when we’re away from the coven. But go with Seokjin, grab your things and wait in the car for me. We don’t have much time, so don’t stall. I’ll see you in a little bit.”

 

Jeongguk manages a weak smile and Seokjin places a hand on his shoulder to guide him to the door. With a nudge, the door opens and they step through, but Seokjin looks back. “Say your goodbyes if you want to. We’ll be downstairs. I’ll move the car towards the hangar door.”

 

“Thank you, Seokjin. For everything.”

 

Seokjin gives him a tight-lipped smile before he curls his hand around Jeongguk’s upper arm and guides the hybrid down the hallway. Just before they turn the corner, Jeongguk looks over his shoulder and catches Jimin’s eye, and then they’re gone.

 

The room falls silent when the door shuts, but Jimin is already on the move. He wrestles out of his clothes and zips into his catsuit, strapping on his boots and throwing his coat over his shoulders. Hoseok fixed up his suit for him a few days ago and gave him a new trenchcoat after the lycan attack last week.

 

_ Hoseok. . . _

 

Jimin’s mouth twitches. 

 

He grabs one of his duffle bags from his closet and folds his spare clothes inside the bag. They can’t carry much, but they also can’t travel across the country with nothing. Jimin stashes away anything else of importance, including an earpiece that the Death Dealers use to communicate with one another. As much as he’d like to say his goodbyes, there’s simply not enough time, and he’ll need to contact Minseok along the way. Minseok can be trusted, so long as they’re careful.

 

The bag is slung around his shoulder once everything’s packed, and he stands in the center of his room, gazing about at the place he’s called home for centuries. Not once has he had to leave his room for something like this, and it’s rather bittersweet, knowing that the space will be empty. Jimin doesn’t know what’s going to happen, and it’s that lack of knowledge that has him almost  _ fearful.  _ They could be gone for weeks, months, years, or even for the rest of their lives. As soon as they leave, they’ll be akin to wanted fugitives; the council will follow them like bloodhounds, relentless in their search for the pair. Not even Namjoon can hold them back. Nobody can.

 

Jimin shuts and locks his bedroom door quietly, eyes flickering around the hall. There’s no one. 

 

While descending the main staircase is the fastest way out of the mansion, anyone who is aware of what is going on will grab him as soon as he’s spotted. He’d be swarmed, captured right on the spot. So he decides to take alternate directions.

 

He sneaks around the hallway and sticks close to the shadows as he walks. There’s a secret passageway on the other side of the second floor that can safely direct him outside, but as he’s about to travel down one corridor, he picks up voices just around the corner and he slips into one of the alcoves as the group passes by in the hall in front of him. Jimin stays there, pressed against the stone wall for a minute, before the voices disappear and it’s safe to leave.

 

It’s nearing daylight. Even if he were to escape when the sun was rising, he would still be burned, just because of the distance he needs to traverse from the exit to the hangar. Jimin’s pace quickens with that in mind.

 

The secret entrance is only yards away, and he breaks into something of a jog, skidding around the corner. But he screeches to a halt when right in front of the entrance is Yoongi, flanked by council advisors and two warriors. They have no weapons drawn, but their eyes slant upon catching sight of the Death Dealer.

 

Jimin swears under his breath and straightens. 

 

_ He was so close. _

 

Yoongi’s eyes flicker from Jimin’s bag to his face. “Where are you going?”

 

Jimin swallows, gaze shifting to the entrance they’re so conveniently blocking. He should have known that Yoongi would have expected him to try to escape through that way.

 

“I’m going on a little trip. Out of town.”

 

He’s not lying. 

 

“You don't want to do this, Jimin,” Yoongi warns, the advisors bristling behind him,“just let them take the kid—”

 

His lips curl. “And let them experiment on him, use his blood? I don’t think so.”

 

“What did you  _ think _ was going to happen?” Yoongi sneers, laughing under his breath like Jimin’s just said something ridiculous. “We took him,  _ killed _ his pack. You’ve been playing house for far too long. If I didn't know any better, I’d think you had  _ feelings _ for that stupid mutt.”

 

“He’s done  _ nothing _ wrong.”

 

Jimin turns his head, searching for an alternate exit. He must be surrounded by now, with reinforcements storming down the hallway, and his eyes lock on the window all the way on the other side. It’s just about floor to ceiling. If he’s to escape without a fight, the window may be his only option, but the sun is rising and there' not much time left—

 

“I don't have time for your bullshit, Jimin,” Yoongi snaps. “Where  _ is _ he?”

 

The vampire doesn’t answer the question. He starts to back up, which only prompts the advisors to bare their fangs, warriors reaching in their belts hesitantly for their weapons. “Goodbye, Yoongi.”

 

Jimin nears the window, and despite the dark curtains draped over the glass, the colors of the early morning peek out from behind. It’s daylight. The sun is up. Yoongi’s eyes widen and he steps forward, signaling for the warriors to stand down. “Jimin, don't be stupid,” he warns, approaching him like one might a cornered animal. “You’re making a mistake—”

 

Without another word, Jimin spins on his heel and charges for the window. He can hear shouting from behind, a mad scramble to get the vampires moving and aiming their weapons. Jimin locks his forearms in front of his face for protection when he slams into the glass, which gives way under the force and shatters. Glass splinters, a shard cutting his hand, the sun shining in his eyes when he’s outside. He lands on the ground in a crouch and pauses for a moment, glass raining down on his back. 

 

He’s not burning.

 

Slowly, Jimin stands. The sun is bright, causing him to squint, but he feels no pain from the exposure; in fact, he feels. . . warmth. A warmth like nothing he's felt before, not even the warmth of an embrace or the warmth of bundling under heavy fur blankets. He's cast in an orange glow, the sun peeking over the horizon.

 

He adjusts the bag on his shoulder and stares back up at the second floor where he had leapt from and he can see Yoongi stopping in front of the broken window, hissing and recoiling as the sun hits his cheek. They gather around the window’s edges and peek out from the curtain, the advisors and whoever else had been up there, the expressions on their faces ones of shock and awe. But Yoongi. . . he’s enraged.

 

He knows that Jimin’s fed from Jeongguk. That’s why Jimin’s  _ alive,  _ and not burning in the sun. The lycan blood inside his body is his saving grace.

 

Jimin doesn’t wait around any longer, tears his eyes away and sprints off in the direction of the hangar. The sun is hot on the side of his face, his eyes squinted because of the lack of exposure to sunlight. Behind him, the sirens in the coven go off. 

 

Seokjin has parked one of the Mercedes-Benz cars outside but the vampire isn’t to be found waiting for him. Which Jimin expected, because if he was caught assisting Jimin in his escape, not even Namjoon could spare him from punishment. 

 

Jeongguk is in the passenger’s seat when Jimin slides into the car, tosses his duffle bag in the back seat and shifts gears. The car’s tires squeal before the car takes off, gravel churning beneath the wheels as they speed towards the front gates.

 

“How are you—” Jeongguk sputters, gripping onto the arm rests and staring wide eyed at Jimin. “The sun—you're not—”

 

Jimin grips the steering wheel. “It was a huge fucking risk I took, but Yoongi was blocking my exit, so I improvised. It’s because of your blood that I’m alive. Feeding from you, having your blood inside me. . . I guess I’m invincible to the sunlight. It doesn’t hurt.”

 

Gunshots ping off the side of the car, and Jimin fights to keep the car steady.

 

“Oh man, holy shit,” Jeongguk swears, twisti ng around in his seat to look behind them. “Why are they shooting? What the  _ hell _ is going on?”

 

Up ahead, the gates are closing, and Jimin steps on the gas. His fingers hold tight to the steering wheel as the car just barely slips through and the bullets stop.

 

“I’ll tell you when we’re out of the city. Just. . . let me drive. I’m still trying to understand what’s happening.”

 

“Jimin, tell me what the  _ fuck _ is going on—”

 

“ _ Shut up!” _

 

Jimin’s raised voice has Jeongguk closing his mouth and scowling, shrinking back into his seat. But the vampire doesn’t give in, eyes focusing on the forest road. “I need to focus on getting us out of the city. Stop talking, stop asking me questions, and go to sleep. I’ll wake you in an hour and tell you what’s going on.”

 

Jeongguk just tucks his legs up onto the seat, same scowl still in place on his face, and pointedly looks out the window. It’s understandable that he has questions, but now isn’t the time, not until they’re out of harm’s way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They’re driving somewhere in the countryside when Jimin wakes Jeongguk up. There’s minimal traffic on the road but they’re nearing Daegu, are only half an hour away from the city. Jimin’s well over the speed limit but they’re in a rush.

 

“Jeongguk, wake up,” Jimin mumbles, prods the hybrid in the shoulder.

 

“M’not sleeping,” Jeongguk shifts, letting his eyes blink open, readjusting himself in the seat. 

 

“Did Seokjin bring weapons? Are they in the trunk?”

 

“Mhmm. We need them?”

 

“Yeah, we’re going to need them.”

 

A moment of silence passes before Jimin continues. “We’re going to Busan. Still another two hours away, but we’ll be there by early afternoon.”

 

“Busan?” Jeongguk visibly perks up, spine straightening. “Why there? What happened?”

 

“Someone at the party is a delegate for the council, or at least are associated with them. Seokjin came up to the room and said that advisors were questioning Namjoon, and that they would take you if we didn’t leave or at least hide. While I could have let them take you. . .”

 

The vampire’s jaw sets and his knuckles crack. “I promised I would protect you. Because I helped you escape, we’re both on the council’s wanted list and they’re going to be coming for us. They’ll take you, and kill you, and use your body for research. Yoongi knows that we’ve fed from each other, he saw with his own two eyes how I survived in the sun. So not only are we in trouble because we ran away from the council, but also because they’re going to call us lovers. Which, you know, is forbidden. Or at least, taboo.”

 

It’s quiet. Jeongguk’s mouth opens and closes a few times, like he’s trying to find the words to say. “I’m sorry.” is what he settles on. “You’re in trouble because of me?”

 

“No, I’m in trouble because of myself. This isn’t your fault, Jeongguk. It’s mine.”

 

“I saw you jump. From the window. Did someone try to stop you from coming downstairs?”

 

“They were coming for me from the staircase, so I went to go down one of the secret passageways but. . . Yoongi knew that I would have tried that exit. He blocked it off with a few other advisors and he tried to warn me that if I left, the coven couldn’t protect me anymore. The only way out was the window. It was a stupid idea, but I’m lucky. There was just this inkling I had, that if I leapt, I would be alright. And I am.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Jeongguk says with a hint of a smile on his face, “that’s twice I’ve saved your life now.”

 

Jimin snorts, rolls his eyes. “And I’ve saved  _ yours _ twice too. Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

 

“I’m just saying. You’re lucky I let you drink my blood.”

 

“I didn’t  _ need _ yours, but you were so kind to offer it. But you needed  _ mine _ .”

 

“Yea, but I was already something. . .more than a lycan. You didn’t get to be the first.”

 

“No, but we’re still even.”

 

Jimin’s gaze shifts over to a sign on the road and he turns the car in the direction indicated on the sign. “How long has it been since you were in Busan last?”

 

“A long time,” Jeongguk looks out the window again as he speaks, “dunno. Was when my mom was alive. I was young. But I miss the ocean. Seoul always had too many buildings, too many people.”

 

“I haven’t been back home in at least fifty years, maybe more. Last time was some big mission between our coven and the Busan coven, but the coven was destroyed shortly after and the vampire presence is rather low there. I’d stop here in Daegu, but they have a coven, so we have to keep moving.”

 

At the mention of Daegu, Jeongguk sits up straighter again. “We’re in Daegu?”

 

“Yeah, just on the outskirts. Why?”

 

“I. . . There’s just someone I know that came here before you found me. I’ve never really been to Daegu. He’s from here.”

 

Jimin hums in acknowledgement, taking the car down another unoccupied road. “You two were close? Is this the friend you always mentioned, but never talked about? The redhead?”

 

The mumbled ‘yea’ answers both questions at once. “Sometimes I wonder if he ever came back to Seoul. He probably thinks I’m dead.”

 

“Maybe I'll try to take you to him one day. If we can ever go back.”

 

Their future is uncertain. How long will they be on the run? Forever, or only for a little while? Are they going to have to leave the country at some point, or can they successfully hide from the council? Jimin wishes he had the answers.

 

With a repressed sigh, Jimin runs his fingers through his hair, twirling a lavender strand around his fingers. “When we get to Busan, we can stop in a human store, pick up a few things. I'll need to dye my hair, I'm too obvious. Do you think you need anything?”

 

“M’hungry. And I want banana milk.”

 

“Banana milk?”

 

Jimin’s hand drops and he stares at Jeongguk quizzically. “I thought children drank banana milk.”

 

“You asked if I wanted anything.” Jeongguk’s tone is a little defensive. “I haven't had banana milk in a long time.”

 

“I'd figure you'd ask for soju or something. . .” the vampire mumbles. “But we'll grab that and some snacks, I still need to figure out where we're going to stay.”

 

“There’s a few hotels on the beach?” Jeongguk sounds hopeful, even though it’s sort of pointless to be close to the water in the dead of winter.

 

Jimin gnaws on his lip. “That might be the best idea, I was beginning to think of a hotel. . . we could stay at my home, the one I was born in, but they’ll know to look there first. It would be much harder to find us if we’re in a hotel.”

 

“There shouldn’t be many people here anyway, not like if it was summer time.”

 

“Right. Well, when we go to the store, I’ll ask around for hotels. You can go back to sleep if you want, we’re still two hours away, maybe two and a half since we’ll be on the beach. I’ll wake you up when we go into a store.”

 

“I’m not tired.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Jeongguk’s nose wrinkles as he slouches back down in the seat. “Yea, m’sure. It’s too bright out anyway.”

 

“Trust me, it’s far too bright out for my liking.”

 

Jimin turns on the radio, adjusts the volume so it’s not too loud. The silence that will eventually come between them will make Jimin uncomfortable. The next two hours are relatively quiet even with the radio on.

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they shop, find a hotel, and get the keys to their hotel room, it’s only noon. The weather is warmer down here than it is in Seoul, the water of the ocean not yet frozen over, waves still lapping at the seashore. Very little snow has fallen and there is only a very minimal dusting across the buildings and landscape. Both Jimin and Jeongguk find nostalgia in their home city, but Jimin is almost lost because the city is more unfamiliar to him now than it has ever been before.

 

Their hotel room looks out at the beach, a large glass window along the wall revealing the ocean and the empty white sand beaches in front of them. Jeongguk drops whatever bags he had been carrying —both his belongings and items from the supermarket they had stopped at— to flutter over to the patio leading out to the beach and gaze at the scenery. 

 

“Wow. . .” he murmurs breathlessly, “look at how pretty it is.” One of Jeongguk’s hands presses against the glass, his breath fogging over the space on the window just in front of his mouth.

 

Jimin locks the door and sets all of their bags down on the bed, stripping himself of his coat and hanging it behind the door. “Everything looks so different now except for the beach. It’s. . . just like it used to be.”

 

“We should go down there. There’s no one there!”

 

“You want to go down there now?”

 

“I’m not going in the water, if that’s what you want to do.”

 

“We don’t have to,” Jeongguk says, turning to face Jimin, “we were just in the car for so long and I just. . . I wanna get out.”

 

“We can go out in a little bit. I just. . . want to do my hair first, settle down in here for an hour or two and then we can go to the beach. Drink your banana milk too.”

 

Jimin rummages inside one of the bags they have from the store and he tosses the banana milk over to Jeongguk, picking out the box of hair dye. “Maybe I’ll change, I’m getting strange looks. . .”

 

With one hand, Jeongguk catches the bottle of banana milk. “Well, I mean. Have you looked at yourself lately?”

 

“Don’t be rude,” Jimin huffs, working on the zipper of his suit,“just drink your banana milk.”

 

“I’m not being rude. It’s a compliment.”

 

The Death Dealer’s eyes flicker over to Jeongguk, both brows raised in curiosity. He resists the urge to smirk. “Oh, really? Tell me more.”

 

Fiddling with the cap of the banana milk, Jeongguk pointedly looks down when he speaks again. “I mean, there’s just. . . not a lot of people that look like you.”

 

Now Jimin smiles, fingers fiddling with his zipper. “What? A vampire?”

 

“Yea. I guess.”

 

“. . . Alright. I’ll be in the bathroom if you need me.”

 

Jimin leaves Jeongguk alone in the room and it’s like that for the next hour. Jimin is undisturbed as he dyes his hair, rids himself of the lavender he’s donned for the past year in exchange for his natural hair color. It’s been a very long time since he’s been natural, but he sticks out too much with his hair and not to mention his clothes. They need to lie low, but Jimin certainly isn’t making it any easier with his appearance.

 

His hair has grown out, the sides of his hair still short but not as much as they used to be. The blue of his eyes stands out against the raven black of his hair and the paleness of his skin. He’s not unrecognizable, not when he wears the suit, but his overall appearance is certainly different.

 

After a quick shower to rid of any excess dye, Jimin runs a towel through his hair and exits the bathroom, collar of his suit unizpped. “Let my hair dry and then we can go to the beach,” the vampire addresses Jeongguk, finding him on the bed, a bag of chips in his lap.

 

The hybrid stares at him for a long moment, swallowing the mouthful of chips. “Okay. You want some of these?”

 

Jimin’s nose scrunches. “I told you, I don’t eat human food.”

 

“Oh. Not ever?”

 

“The only thing I’ll eat is meat, really. Nothing else appeals to me.”

 

With a snort, Jeongguk shoves another handful of chips into his mouth. “That sucks. Has it been like that forever?”

 

“I’ve been a vampire my whole life so yes, it’s always been that way. Though when I was younger, I ate nothing but meat, maybe raw meat; now that I’m older, I can tolerate more. Sometimes I wish I liked human food, you seem to still like it even though you’ve had blood.”

 

Jimin sets aside the towel and fixes his hair with his fingers. “Finish eating or bring it with, we can go to the beach. Grab one of the coats I brought, might be cold.”

 

“Won’t need it,” Jeongguk says, hopping off the bed and shaking the rest of the chip crumbs into his mouth. “I still run kinda hot. Should be fine.”

 

The vampire reaches into a bag to pull out a coat and slide it over his shoulders. “Then let’s go.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a short walk down to the beach, but the time they spend on the sand is more relaxing than anything Jimin can remember from the last several weeks. They’re the only ones crazy enough to walk the beach in January, and Jeongguk even kicks off his shoes and sticks his toes in the water. Jimin watches him from a ways up on the sand, shaking his head at the hybrid’s childish antics, keeping his arms and coat securely wrapped around himself.

 

There’s no way anyone would be able to catch up to them so fast, so for now, there’s no reason to have their guards up. Not yet at least. So Jimin indulges Jeongguk, letting the hybrid lead the way up and down the beach, watches him clamor up onto the one of the old piers. It’s strange, being able to stand in the dying sunlight and feel no pain, but being able to see the way the sunset kisses Jeongguk’s skin, makes him look golden, glowing, is worth it.

 

When the sun finally sets and Jimin can see Jeongguk starting to droop, shoulders shaking in the icy cold that settles over the beach once what little warmth the sun gives disappears, he corrals the younger back towards their hotel.

 

“You look like you’re freezing,” Jimin murmurs, stripping himself of his coat and throwing it around Jeongguk’s shoulders, “let’s get you warmed up.”

 

The hotel is certainly warmer than the outside, but Jeongguk’s teeth continue to chatter on the walk to their room. His skin is cool to the touch and Jimin nudges him inside their room, shutting and locking the door and moving over to the foot of the bed. He pulls out a bundle of fur blankets from one bag and tosses said bundle on the bed.

 

“Go take a hot shower, you’ll warm up faster. These blankets will keep you warm after.”

 

With a nod, Jeongguk doesn't fight the suggestion. He pads into the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself. There’s silence for a moment, and then Jimin hears the sound of the tap turning on, the spray of the shower, the rattle of the shower curtain drawing back and then forward after Jeongguk steps inside. 

 

Jimin, in the meantime, moves their bags away from the bed and zips open the duffle bag with the weapons Seokjin had left for them. He detaches his whip from his hip and sets it on the dresser against the far wall, digging through the bag until he draws out his pistols. Extra rounds are in the bag and Jimin examines the pistols before setting them on the dresser as well. There’s another pistol, most likely an extra or one for Jeongguk, as well as a dagger, a sword, and an axe. All presumably for Jeongguk. 

 

The hybrid isn’t in the shower for very long. The water shuts off and Jimin sets down his pistol after examining it and the ammo he has for the gun, setting aside the duffle bag with the other weapons when Jeongguk opens the bathroom door and steps out. He’s soaked. Wet hair is raked off his forehead, beads of moisture still on his shoulders. A white towel wrapped haphazardly around his hips, low enough that most would consider indecent. Jimin’s eye is drawn to the broad expanse of his shoulders, down to his taut stomach and where the v-line of his hips disappears beneath the towel. 

 

Jimin’s throat is dry when he swallows.

 

“I. . .” His eyes wander for a second more but he averts his gaze and tries to focus elsewhere. “There are weapons for you that Seokjin picked. Just so you know. . .”

 

“I know. I was there when he grabbed them,” Jeongguk reminds him, padding out a little further from the bathroom. His skin is still pink from the heat of the water. A single bead of water trails over his jaw, down the curve of his neck, right over where Jimin had sunk his fangs into his skin the night before. 

 

Jimin inhales, catches the scent of the hotel-issued soap on Jeongguk’s body. His nostrils flare. 

 

“Come here.”

 

There’s a tilt to Jeongguk’s head at the command, one hand curled around the knot of his towel to keep it in place. But he listens, steps over to where Jimin’s been standing in front of all the weapons. Jimin watches the bob of his adam’s apple as he swallows, eyes expectant, hopeful. 

 

Jimin’s hand leaves the dresser once Jeongguk is standing in front of him. He hears Jeongguk’s thudding heartbeat when they’re this close. He has no real meaning for calling the hybrid over, doesn’t know what he should tell him or talk about, but Jeongguk’s hopeful starry eyes are fixated on his face and Jimin steps closer until their hands are brushing. 

 

Jeongguk’s breath fans out against his face as Jimin rubs his thumb along the hybrid’s knuckles. He’s already leaning down and all Jimin has to do is tilt his head up for their lips to meet in a hesitant, gentle kiss. At first, it's just a press of mouths, but Jeongguk uses his free hand, brings it up to press his thumb under the curve of Jimin’s jaw, adjusting the angle so that he can cautiously nip at the vampire’s bottom lip. 

 

Exhaling softly, Jimin parts his lips and lets Jeongguk control the pace, his fingers curling around the hybrid’s wrist as they kiss. Jeongguk’s tongue runs over Jimin’s lips and the vampire encourages him to continue by lightly nipping at his tongue with the tips of his fangs. That simple motion has a full body shudder wracking Jeongguk’s frame. He grips Jimin a little tighter, presses their mouths together harder as he curls his tongue over the roof of Jimin’s mouth, sliding the wet muscle over the sharp edges of his teeth. 

 

Jimin releases Jeongguk’s wrist and places a hand against his abdomen, fingers feeling the hard lines of muscle that contract under his touch. A moan slips from his throat as he grazes over the towel that barely keeps Jeongguk decent in appearance, but with one little tug the towel comes loose, falling off Jeongguk’s hips and onto the floor. 

 

The hybrid breathes a little harder, a shudder coursing up his spine as his still damp skin hits the air. Jimin whines as two hands fist themselves in his hair, nails scratching at his scalp. He leans into Jeongguk, fingers scraping down his abdomen as he lets go of the younger, their kiss breaking but their lips still touching. When Jimin’s eyes blink open, they’re cobalt in color. Jeongguk is very still now, only a slight rise and fall of his chest, but he still has a grip on the back of Jimin’s head, keeping the vampire’s face tilted up towards his. 

 

“What do you want?”

 

Jimin hesitates for a moment before he whispers, “You. I want you.”

 

Like a flipped switch, Jeongguk spins them around, kisses Jimin again and crowds him back until the backs of Jimin’s knees catch on the edge of the bed. The vampire loops his arms around Jeongguk’s neck and tugs him down when he falls against the foot of the bed, their feet hanging over the edge. Their teeth clack together from the sudden movement.

 

Jeongguk nudges Jimin higher up on the bed and stops once they’re in the center, the fur blankets soft under Jeongguk’s knees. Jimin cranes his neck to the side as Jeongguk kisses along his jaw and presses his lips against the vampire’s throat in a mock-claim. 

 

His suit prevents Jeongguk from continuing any further and he tugs on the short hairs at Jeongguk’s nape to get his attention.

 

“Undress me.”

 

Jeongguk licks his lips, eying the silver of the zipper that holds the Death Dealer’s suit in place. With one hand braced next to Jimin’s head, he reaches with the other, taking the tab between his thumb and forefinger, tugging until the fabric begins to part. 

 

It’s more drawn out than it needs to be, but finally Jeongguk stops when the zipper is undone, resting just a few inches below Jimin’s navel. When he looks up, his eyes are inky black, the tips of his eye teeth peeking between his lips. 

 

Jimin releases a shaky breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. Jeongguk’s eyes are as dark as midnight, and his gaze is akin to what Jimin would call predatory. As unsettling as it might be, fire simmers in Jimin’s belly.

 

“All of it, off.”

 

Smoothing his palms up the soft skin of Jimin’s stomach and chest, Jeongguk tucks his fingers under where the fabric gapes away and shoves it off his shoulders. There’s a bit of a tremble in his hands, a shakiness that betrays inexperience as he wrestles the suit off of Jimin’s body, inching down the bed to slide it over his hips and thighs. Jimin raises his lower half to help with the process and as soon as all clothes are off his body, he pulls Jeongguk back up and kisses him once more, tugging on his lower lip hard enough for a low whine to leave the younger’s mouth. 

 

Jeongguk digs his fingers into the curve of Jimin’s waist, busying himself with licking hot and wet inside the vampire’s mouth, nicking the flat of his tongue on one of Jimin’s fangs. Only a few drops of blood spill before the cut is healed, as if nothing had ever happened. The hybrid’s grip is almost bruising already and Jimin’s hips cant upward. Jeongguk gasps at the friction, pressing his thigh between Jimin’s legs so he can rut against his hip. 

 

“Jeongguk.” Jimin breathes between their lips, a hint of desperation and want in his voice. He drags his nails down Jeongguk’s shoulder. “Please.”

 

There’s only a moment of hesitation before Jeongguk reaches between them, tentatively curls his fingers around the base of Jimin’s cock and strokes, burying his face into the crook of Jimin’s neck. 

 

Jimin gasps at the contact, hips bucking out of reaction. Jeongguk is unsure of himself it seems like, shy, hiding his face and breathing hot against Jimin’s collar. Tentatively, Jimin runs his fingers through Jeongguk’s hair. “What do you want to do?” He asks in a soft voice. “I’ll let you do whatever you want.”

 

“Just wanna make you feel good,” Jeongguk mumbles against Jimin’s collarbone, the motion of his hand losing rhythm.

 

“Whatever you do will feel good,” Jimin reassures quietly, “just follow your instincts. Do what they tell you.”

 

It seems to take Jeongguk a moment to gather his courage, but he slowly mouths a trail down the vampire’s body, using both hands to span Jimin’s slim waist. He arches up into Jeongguk’s open mouthed kisses on his skin, hissing at the little nips and bites. The hand in Jeongguk’s hair stays there, his arm moving between his legs to better hold on to the hybrid. His legs drop open, bent at the knee, eyes flickering downward to watch Jeongguk suck a light mark just on the crest of his hipbone. 

 

When Jimin jerks, Jeongguk’s black eyes flick up. “Is that okay?”

 

“Mhm,” Jimin hums, his other hand resting along the blankets, “you don’t. . . need to ask.”

 

“Dunno what you like, just wanna be sure.”

 

There’s a glimmer in Jimin’s eyes. “Then how about you  _ find out _ what I like?”

 

He recognizes the challenging look on Jeongguk’s face and the hybrid’s hands slide down, fingertips pressing into the vampire’s spread thighs. “I think you like being manhandled,” Jeongguk says, heat in his gaze as he presses down with his palms, shoving Jimin’s legs up and apart even further until he mewls. “Am I right?”

 

Jimin’s brows pinch from the sudden stretch, Jeongguk’s palms flat against the back of his thighs to keep them open. The hand that was in Jeongguk’s hair slips free and he can’t help but laugh at the sudden bravery. 

 

“You are.”

 

Jeongguk looks pleased with himself, like he's contemplating his next move. After a moment, he shimmies down the bed, releasing his hold and letting Jimin’s legs fall over his shoulders. Jimin lifts his head curiously, watches Jeongguk gently press his mouth over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, creeping higher and higher. He’s flat on his belly, nestled between Jimin’s legs, and with one hand he gives Jimin’s cock another stroke, uses that as a distraction to nuzzle at his perineum, and then lick a fat stripe over his hole.  

 

Jimin’s gasp is sharp, cutting through the air like a knife. Both hands fist into the blankets around him and his back arches off the bed at the first lick, then the second. “ _ F-fuck, _ ” he hisses, head flopping back against the pillows, cock twitching in Jeongguk’s hand. His back rests against the bed once more but the muscles of his thighs are tense, taut. 

 

Spurred on by the noises Jimin makes, Jeongguk laps eagerly at his hole, the tip of his tongue catching on the rim. He’s clearly more entranced by what he's doing between the vampire’s legs to pay much attention to the the rhythm of his hand, only loosely moving his fist, pressing his thumb under the head of Jimin’s cock. 

 

“More,” is Jimin’s raspy plea, his body not knowing where to move, up into Jeongguk’s hand or down against his tongue. His pupils are blown wide, lips slick with saliva and kiss swollen, fangs just peeking out from above his top lip. He’s guiding Jeongguk in what to do, encouraging him to continue on and  _ explore _ . “Pleasure me.” 

 

Eagerly, Jeongguk presses an open mouthed, wet kiss to Jimin’s entrance, then sucks at the skin, pressing his tongue against it firmly until the vampire’s body gives under the pressure. One of Jimin’s hands snakes down and he tangles his fingers in Jeongguk’s dark locks, tugging. Jeongguk’s tongue eases further until his nose is against Jimin’s body, a shudder running through the vampire when Jeongguk thrusts his tongue once.

 

“That,” Jimin pants, “like that.”

 

Jeongguk whines, hips kicking against the sheets as he fucks Jimin open on his tongue, letting the vampire roll his hips back against his face. His eyes are closed, letting Jimin guide him with the hand in his hair, licking and sucking until his lips and chin are a mess with saliva. It’s nothing short of filthy. Jeongguk’s teeth graze along his perineum when he’s too careless, making Jimin hiss under his breath at the twisting feeling of both pain and pleasure. His back bows off the bed, mouth dropped open to release moans and pants, his toes curling, fingers tugging hard enough for Jeongguk’s scalp to burn.

 

“God— your  _ tongue _ —”

 

At the sound of more praise, Jeongguk grinds his hips into the bed, continuing to press his tongue inside as far as it will go, curling and thrusting to coax more and more breathy noises out of the vampire. 

 

Through his half-lidded eyes, Jimin sees the way Jeongguk’s hips rut. He takes his lower lip between his teeth and gnaws for a moment before speaking. “Add your fingers.”

 

With a little readjustment, Jeongguk manages to pull back, panting heavily as he drags his hand off Jimin’s cock and down between his legs instead. He can't move very much with Jimin’s grip on his hair, but he takes two of his own fingers into his mouth, sucking on them to coat them in a thin sheen of saliva, eyes heavy when he slides them free and gently presses one against Jimin’s hole. 

 

The digit slips past his rim with ease and Jimin exhales when Jeongguk presses in to the knuckle. There’s no uncomfortable stretch. 

 

“Another.”

 

With the second finger Jimin feels the slight burn, a twinge in his lower back, but then Jeongguk scissors his fingers, thrusts his tongue in between them with a wet sounding noise. The hybrid is in no rush, works Jimin open methodically with his fingers and his tongue, rubbing against the bed for any source of friction that can help ease the throbbing of his own cock. Jimin tugs on his hair with every swirl of his tongue and deep press of his fingers and soon enough, Jeongguk is able to carefully fit in a third finger alongside the other two. 

 

Jimin’s lower half tenses for a moment at the slow slide of Jeongguk’s ring finger. Jeongguk can’t do much more with his tongue, mouth and chin slick with saliva when he pulls back. “Feel good?” he breathes, fucking all three fingers in just as Jimin opens his mouth. 

 

The vampire swallows his gasp and his fists tighten their hold. The hand that was in Jeongguk’s hair drops to his hip, Jimin wriggling on the blankets when all three fingers prod against his prostate, shockwaves of pleasure wracking his frame. His breath is shallow and he cants his hips down against Jeongguk, head thrown back, hair fanning around his head in a dark halo.

 

“J-  _ ah _ , oh god—” 

 

Jimin’s cock drools precum all over his abdomen, neglected and hard. He wants to come, the coiling sensation in his belly tightening with every prod of his prostate, but he holds himself back and tries to recollect himself. The hand against his body now presses against Jeongguk’s arm as Jimin grabs his attention, the fingers inside him slowing down to the point where they hardly move.

 

“Fuck me, I just— fuck me  _ now _ —”

 

It’s not hard to miss the desperation in Jimin’s voice. Jeongguk rumbles low in his throat and withdraws his fingers with a wet squelch, Jimin’s hole fluttering at the loss. But the vampire is pushing himself up, using his arms as an anchor, and dropping his legs to the bed on either side of Jeongguk.

 

“Get on the bed. Lie down, sit up, I don’t care.” The level of command in his voice is not as strong as it was before, but Jeongguk obeys without a second thought, scrambling up to the head of the bed per Jimin’s orders. He lays propped up against the pillows, chest heaving. 

 

“Thought you wanted me to fuck you.”

 

Without replying, Jimin moves over to Jeongguk, throwing one leg across the hybrid’s hip to straddle him. Jeongguk angles his head and props himself up with his hands, but Jimin places his palms on his shoulders and slams him back into the bed, a little bounce occurring from the force. 

 

“I do. But I’m on top.”

 

Jeongguk whines, grinds his hips up until their cocks slide together. “ _ Fuck _ .”

 

A grin crosses Jimin’s lips for a gratifying moment, points of his fangs poking out in those few seconds. One hand holds Jeongguk’s chest while the other moves to his mouth. They need to substitute for lube, and Jeongguk’s eyes widen when Jimin spits into the palm of his hand, understanding his intentions.

 

“Don't we need—”

 

Jeongguk’s opposition falls short when Jimin wraps his saliva-slick hand around his cock. The hybrid’s hips buck and he lets out a soft noise as Jimin strokes him base to tip, bead of precum catching under his thumb when he rubs against the crown.

 

“No, saliva works just fine for me,” the vampire exhales, admiring how Jeongguk’s cock twitches and throbs in his palm. The hybrid mewls and attempts to cant his hips forward into Jimin’s hand. “You’re so pretty, Jeongguk. So good for me.”

 

With one more fluid stroke, Jimin lifts himself up, digging his knees into the bed on either side of Jeongguk. His fingers keep Jeongguk in place as he lines himself up. Jeongguk’s hands slide over and rest on the hard muscle of Jimin’s thighs so he’s steady as he sinks down on Jeongguk’s cock, his lower lip drawn between his teeth at the stretch because Jeongguk is  _ thick.  _

 

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Jeongguk swears, eyes rolling back into his head as Jimin bottoms out. “Oh  _ fuck _ , you're so— tight,  _ shit _ .”

 

His fingers dig white into the supple flesh of Jimin’s thighs, eyes still black as night when he finally looks up. Jimin’s head is craned back and Jeongguk watches as a drop of sweat trickles down his jaw and snakes along his throat, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows.

 

Jimin places both hands on Jeongguk’s chest for leverage. His spine arches, curves into the prettiest shape when he lifts his hips and sinks back down to the base. He scrapes his nails down the younger’s chest with a pant and his eyes flutter. “ _ Ah,  _ you feel so good,” he breathes, his voice raspy and almost disconnected, beginning to lose himself in the pleasure. 

 

His hips rock back and forth and he grinds down on Jeongguk’s cock, the hybrid whimpering underneath him, nails digging into his flesh hard enough to bruise. Jimin can imagine the blotchy, purple finger-shaped bruises he’ll have on his thighs tomorrow and he fucks himself down harder with that in mind, Jeongguk’s thighs smacking against the swell of his ass with every push down, forcing breathy moans from the younger’s mouth each time.

 

It takes a moment, but Jeongguk begins to build a rhythm. Every time Jimin rolls his hips down, Jeongguk snaps his up, forcing himself even deeper. Jimin can see the exertion in the hybrid’s face, how hard he’s trying to please, switching the angle of his thrusts until he pounds right into Jimin’s prostate. The little cry Jimin makes, the way his thighs shake, only spurs Jeongguk on and he thrusts into him faster, switching his grip from thighs to the soft curve of Jimin’s waist to keep him in place while Jeongguk fucks him harder. 

 

Jeongguk slams up into Jimin and their pace is thrown off, with Jimin no longer rocking his hips down; instead, he lets the younger take the lead. He fucks the vampire  _ hard  _ and forces an orgasm out of Jimin that has him shaking, only registering that he’s going to cum the second it hits him. He’s far too wound up.

 

“M’gonna—  _ Jeongguk!”  _ Jimin sobs once as he’s pushed over the edge, body nearly jumping as he cums. It’s one of the strongest orgasms he’s ever had, one of those that can be felt at the  _ core,  _ has the eyes rolling back and the body straightening and tightening like a bow on a string. He squeezes down around Jeongguk’s cock and his thighs shake through his orgasm until the last drop is milked out of him.

 

Jeongguk  _ snarls _ , rocking his hips, once, twice, then he sits up, burying his face into the crook of Jimin’s neck with a low whine, holding him tight around the waist. Cum smears between their bodies, and Jimin’s chest heaves, one arm wrapped around Jeongguk and the other one stroking his hair. 

 

“W-wanna cum,” Jeongguk whimpers, breath hot against Jimin’s skin. 

 

Jimin nuzzles against Jeongguk’s cheek, drags his nails down his sides and cards his fingers through his damp hair. “You’ve been good,  _ so _ good,” he praises softly, lips against Jeongguk’s ear, “go ahead. Cum.”

 

Jeongguk’s entire frame goes taut, and Jimin can feel the pulse of his orgasm, the heat of it inside him. But Jeongguk’s far from done, burying his fangs into the side of Jimin’s neck as he cums, breaking skin and moaning as blood floods over his tongue. 

 

The vampire keens with a moan and tilts his head when Jeongguk feeds from him. His pupils are still blown wide but his eyes close, fluttering as Jeongguk drinks his blood and fills him to the brim. Jimin knots his fingers in the hybrid’s hair and rolls their hips together to ride out Jeongguk’s orgasm, only stopping when Jeongguk finally pulls back with blood smeared around his mouth, making a noise at the overstimulation. 

 

“Holy. . . shit,” he gasps, still clinging to Jimin and shaking through the aftershocks. 

 

Jimin’s nails drag down the younger’s sides, feeling over the tight muscles of his shoulders and spine. Jeongguk is slow to lift his head but when he does, Jimin presses their lips together in a kiss, the taste of his blood on his tongue. It doesn’t last for long, considering they both need to catch their breath, and Jimin knocks their foreheads together. 

 

“You’re mine,” the vampire rumbles, rubbing circles into Jeongguk’s waist, “and I’m not going to let anybody take you.”

 

Jeongguk curls, tucking his head under Jimin’s chin. “Promise me that, swear it.”

 

“I swear I’ll protect you. You won’t ever leave my side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the two lovers are fugitives....
> 
> Really looking forward to the comments on this chapter and from here on out! This is about the climax of the story for the next two chapters. There's gonna be more smut, more angst, and more action beyond this chapter. :D
> 
> If you enjoyed, please comment below and leave kudos~ Oh and follow us on our [tumblr](http://bangtan-bananas.tumblr.com/) and our [twitter](https://twitter.com/bangtanbananas?lang=en) to stay in touch with us and ask questions or chat!


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, the calm before the storm....
> 
> There's smut and a surprise at the end so y'all better buckle up

Watching Jimin crash through the glass and into the sunlight, has Yoongi frozen, lips parted in an expression of shock and horror. “You  _ idiot _ ,” he seethes, darting forward as Jimin drops. He expects to hear a cry of pain, to see Jimin’s perfect porcelain skin blistering and bubbling in the morning light. It’s the shock of a lifetime when he sees Jimin couched on the mansion’s grounds, unaffected by the rays of the sun.

 

Vaguely, Yoongi is aware of voices around him, but he’s too focused on Jimin, how the Death Dealer stands and casts a defiant look back before he takes off across the grass.

 

“Sir, should we—”

 

“Stop them,” Yoongi growls, recoiling back as a sliver of sunlight streaks across his cheekbone, leaving the skin pink and irritated. “I don’t care what you have to do, but  _ don’t _ let them get away.”

 

He spins on his heel, pushing through the startled warriors and ignoring the disapproving looks the council advisors give him. 

 

“I thought you had this under control, Yoongi,” the woman, Kim Taeyeon, chides him. She ignores the irritated noise that Yoongi makes, the heels of her shoes clicking on the floor as she easily falls into step behind the general. 

 

“You  _ promised _ us this would be easy.”

 

Yoongi snarls, throwing a glare at Lee Taemin —the other council member— who simply parts his lips and forms them into a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. The sound of gunfire echoes through the corridor, the squealing of tires outside already has a headache beginning to form between Yoongi’s eyes. It was  _ supposed _ to be easy. Letting it slip that they were housing a hybrid was a calculated move on Yoongi’s part. He wanted Jeongguk  _ gone _ , but hadn’t expected the depth of Jimin’s devotion to protecting the little whelp.

 

Plus, the fact that Jimin was now impervious to injury from the sun. . . that was also another kink in the plan, and it made Yoongi’s blood run hot under his skin. The only way he could possibly acquire that sort of immunity meant that there was a high possibility that Jimin had already fed from Jeongguk, transferring some of the hybrid’s powers to himself. How long has that been going on? Is that why Jimin had been so quick to say that Seokjin was the one who took care of him after he had been attacked? Jimin kept it a secret from Yoongi for who know’s how long and oh,  _ oh _ is Yoongi livid.

 

“They won’t get far,” Yoongi says curtly. “I’m going to have every vampire in Seoul looking for them, even the Daegu and Gwangju covens.”

 

Taeyeon clucks her tongue, and Yoongi would like nothing more than to slap her across her face. “This doesn’t look good for you or Namjoon,” she comments, “you don’t seem to have control over what’s happening inside your own coven’s walls.”

 

Yoongi stops, turning and baring his teeth at the disrespect. “I  _ said _ I’ll handle it,” he hisses. 

 

It’s Taemin who laughs to break the tension, rubbing at the back of his own neck. “I’m sure you will, Yoongi.” His voice is condescending. “It’d be a shame of the rest of the council had to find out about how you harbored a hybrid without their knowledge for all this time. Namjoon is already considered a heretic for his lax rules involving lycans and their interactions with our kind. This wouldn’t look good for either of you, especially if you let one of your Death Dealers get the better of you like this.”

 

This isn’t the time or the place to banter back and forth. Yoongi already regrets going to Taemin and Taeyeon. Council members were some of the worst two-faced, backstabbing vampires in existence, but he’d been willing to deal with them if it meant getting rid of Jeongguk. So instead of lunging at them like he’d like to, Yoongi just inclines his head. “We’ll find them. You’ll have that stupid hybrid soon enough.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's over the course of a week that Jimin and Jeongguk stay in Busan. Nothing suspicious has caught Jimin’s eye but they can't stay in one hotel forever. Jimin's been looking into fleeing to Jeju, and as much as Jeongguk misses home and would prefer to stay in Busan, he's not going to argue.

 

They've spent their days out on the beach or in their room, keeping low and not venturing out into the city together. Jimin does scout the area around the hotel to make sure nobody has caught on to them while Jeongguk remains in their room. Jimin is never gone for too long, maybe an hour at max. 

 

There isn't any food left and Jeongguk complains, doesn't want to live only on blood, and Jimin reluctantly leaves him alone to go grocery shopping. Jeongguk watches lazily from the bed as Jimin hikes on his boots, his arms folded behind his head. 

 

“I want you to stay in this room,” the vampire orders, “don't go anywhere. I'll be back in half an hour.”

 

Jeongguk really tries to listen, lays on the bed staring at the ceiling for the first five minutes after Jimin leaves, but looking outside is making him antsy. It’s a beautiful day outside, still cold, but not a cloud in the sky. The beach looks so inviting with the waves lapping against the shore in slow, rhythmic motions. It’s right there, Jeongguk reasons as he rises from the bed, and he won’t be outside for long, just for a little bit. Jimin will never know that he left the room.

 

It’s not as cold as the first day they arrived, and Jeongguk doesn’t even bother slipping on shoes as he slides open the patio door and steps outside. The sand is chilly under his bare feet, wind whipping his hair around his neck and ears as he moves closer to the sea. He can taste the salt in the back of his throat, throws his arms out so that the breeze catches on the loose fabric of his oversized hoodie. If he closes his eyes, the sun almost feels warm on his skin, and he can pretend like he’s not hiding from a bunch of murderous vampires, hasn’t been holed up in this hotel for days on end. 

 

Letting the icy cold waves lick over his bare toes, Jeongguk lets out a deep breath. The beach is deserted, like it has been all week. But he knows that in the summer, exactly where he stands will be crawling with people. His guard is down, which is why when he sees a blurry figure out of the corner of his eye, Jeongguk is completely caught off guard.

 

There’s not even any time for him to react before they collide, but the body is warm, laughing and shaking and shrieking, “Gukkie!” right in his ear as they fall onto the sand.

 

Jeongguk sputters and looks up into Taehyung’s smiling face, his red hair waving in the sea breeze. “T-Tae?”

 

“Hi!” Taehyung chirps, pinning Jeongguk down between his legs, like it hasn’t been months since they’ve seen each other.

 

It’s been so long, and Jeongguk’s been surrounded by vampires ever since he was taken, that he’d forgotten what it was like to be around someone that knew him since before the bite that changed his life. Taehyung smells like  _ home _ and it makes Jeongguk’s heart ache.

 

“How are you here? I thought you went to Daegu and I didn’t know if you ever made it back to Seoul—”

 

“ _ Jeongguk!” _

 

All the joy Jeongguk feels at  _ finally _ seeing his best friend again immediately dissipates at the shrill sound of Jimin’s voice echoing across the beach. He casts a glance back and he can see the vampire heading towards them with his gun drawn and aimed at Taehyung.

 

“I’m going to give you three seconds to get away from him before I fill your chest with silver bullets.”

 

Jeongguk feels frantic, heart fluttering a rapid, staccato beat behind his ribs as Taehyung bears his teeth and snarls. “Jimin,  _ Jimin _ , it’s okay. He’s not—”

 

Jimin’s eyes are wider than normal, a deep rich color signaling he’s anxious. When Taehyung snarls at him, the vampire cocks his gun. “I  _ said _ , get  _ away _ from him!”

 

All the muscles in Taehyung’s legs tense and Jeongguk  _ knows _ he’s about to lunge. “No! Tae,  _ stop it! _ ” He clings to the redhead, fingers fisted in the fabric of his shirt. “Both of you,  _ stop _ !”

 

“Who the fuck is this, Jeongguk? I told you to  _ stay _ in the  _ room _ ! Do you know how worried I was, when I saw that you weren’t in there?”

 

Jeongguk’s chest heaves when he sits up, knocking Taehyung into the sand with a startled yelp. But it’s enough to diffuse the situation somewhat, to stop Taehyung from growling and almost shifting right there in the middle of the beach. It’s not a very powerful position, sitting there in the sand and glaring at one very pissed off Death Dealer, but it’s all Jeongguk has as he scrambles to get his feet under himself, keeping his body in between the muzzle of Jimin’s weapon and Taehyung.

 

“He’s my  _ friend _ ! Stop waving your gun around! He’s not going to hurt anyone!”

 

The corner of Jimin’s mouth twitches but he doesn’t lower his gun or make eye contact with Jeongguk. For a moment, he falters. “The friend you’re always talking about? How the  _ fuck _ is he _ here _ —”

 

On the ground behind them, Taehyung shakes the sand out of his hair and spits some out of his mouth. “Maybe if ya’d get that damn gun out of my face, I’d tell ya.”

 

Scowling, Jimin lowers it. Jeongguk eyes him wearily. 

 

“Explain yourself.”

 

Taehyung doesn’t speak until he stands up with a little help from Jeongguk, who sticks close to the lycan like he’s afraid Jimin is going to attack him. “I’ve been looking for Guk since I got back to Seoul. I knew. . . I knew he wasn’t dead, so I knew you must’ve taken him, n’just killed everyone else so no one could talk.” The way he looks at Jimin is like he’s something dirty from the bottom of a shoe. “But now there’s a buncha talk in Seoul about a vampire and a hybrid on the run, n’I didn’t know that Guk was. . . well, I knew that vampire bite had done  _ something  _ to him, but I just didn’t know what. Figured if it was him, maybe you’d be here. N’I was right.”

 

“ _ See _ ?” Jeongguk looks Jimin right in the eye. “He was looking for me. He’s not trying to hurt me.”

 

“And he’s found you,  _ splendid _ .”

 

Jimin reaches forward and snags Jeongguk’s arm and tugs him forward, away from Taehyung. He’s clearly not convinced. “Jeongguk, we’re leaving. We’re leaving Busan. Say goodbye.”

 

Taehyung’s face contorts into another snarl, and Jeongguk’s jerks against the grip Jimin has on his forearm. “ _ No _ . I want Tae to stay with us. Don't take me away from him again!”

 

Jimin’s brows pinch in disbelief and his lips press in a thin line. His fingers curl around Jeongguk’s wrist before he lets go, hand dropping at his side, eyes narrowing. “You never listen. This is going to be a mistake.”

 

“It’s  _ not _ ,” Jeongguk denies vehemently, moving just a fraction of an inch closer to Taehyung. “Jimin, we’re running from vampires,  _ your _ people—”

 

“We’re running from  _ everyone.  _ Vampire, lycan, human, it doesn’t matter; everyone is a threat. You can’t expect me to think it’s just fucking  _ chance  _ that he found you.”

 

“I’m right here, ya know,” Taehyung interjects, folding his arms across his chest. 

 

“So what if it isn't a chance?” Jeongguk shoots back, upper lip curling back. “You would have  _ shot _ him—”

 

“I would have shot him! I’m trying to keep _ you _ safe, someone could come by and snatch you when I’m not here. He’s a stranger, and strangers get shot.  I don’t want  _ him _ or  _ anyone else _ near you because we don’t know their real intentions when they say one thing and then mean the other.”

 

“Listen up, ya two,” Taehyung steps forward, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Stop yelling. I just want Guk to be safe. We want the same thing here, right?”

 

Jimin’s head rolls and he stares at Taehyung. “Good. If you want to keep him safe, then stay the fuck away from us, and he’ll be safe.”

 

“ _ Jimin _ —”

 

“No, Guk, it's okay. I'm kinda glad you got someone looking out for you like this, even if it is some  _ filthy, murdering _ Death Dealer.”

 

The vampire’s eyes flash and his lip curls. “Keep talking and I’ll live up to that name.”

 

“Oh, ya already have,” Taehyung says, showing the whites of his teeth, “killing our whole pack certainly makes you worthy of that title.”

 

“Maybe you should be addressing the ones who conjured up the mission in the first place. I followed orders. It’s a killing world out here, and if you haven’t gotten used to it, you’re not going to survive much longer.”

 

Jeongguk looks between the two of them, chews on his bottom lip before letting out a frustrated noise. “Just—  _ stop _ ,” he pleads, moving his palms over his upper arms to generate warmth. “Can we just go inside? Please?”

 

Jimin’s eyes don’t leave Taehyung’s. “You mean us? Because I’m not letting him inside.”

 

“You  _ will _ ,” Jeongguk challenges, the set of his jaw defiant. 

 

Annoyed, the vampire rounds on Jeongguk. “I  _ won’t. _ ”

 

Taehyung’s eyes flick between the two and he sighs, pulling his hands out of his pockets to hold them up in a gesture of surrender. “Look, I just got here. Staying at a hotel down the other end of the boardwalk. I can come back, let ya two work this out—”

 

“ _ No _ , Tae—” 

 

“Gukkie, it’s okay,” Taehyung beams over at him. “Ya got yourself a good little guard dog over here. It looks like he’s been taking good care of ya.”

 

Jimin grabs for Jeongguk’s wrist and tugs him away. “Let’s go.”

 

There's not much fight in Jeongguk and he lets himself be drug away. He keeps his eyes locked on Taehyung, who smiles and waves as Jimin guides him back inside the hotel room, sliding the glass door shut behind them. 

 

“I want you to pack your stuff, we’re leaving.”

 

“ _ No _ . We’re not going anywhere.” Jeongguk resumes a defensive posture. “You’re over reacting!”

 

“Overreacting? Jeongguk! Open your fucking eyes! Do you not find it suspicious  _ at all _ that he just suddenly shows up, has a room in another hotel near us, doesn’t even explain why he’s here? Did he say why he was here? Did you even  _ ask?” _

 

“You didn't give me a  _ chance _ ! You came out with your gun out and you just— you just  _ assumed _ —”

 

“Don’t give me that bullshit. I had every fucking right to come out there with my gun drawn.Think about this, how it doesn’t  _ feel _ right. You can say all you want, and I won’t trust him. Wasn’t it supposed to be just us, Jeongguk? What happened to it being you and me? I want to protect you and I’ve lost so fucking much from this to do just that and— and I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“It—” Jeongguk stumbles over his words, backed up against the glass. “I— you're not gonna  _ lose _ me just because Tae is here now. He’s my  _ best friend _ , Jimin.”

 

Jimin rakes his fingers through his hair. “It’s dangerous to have him around. If he can find us, anyone can. That’s why we need to leave.”

 

“You're just saying that because he's a  _ lycan _ .”

 

Offended, the vampire stares at Jeongguk. “You’re a lycan too, Jeongguk! I don’t care what he is, he could even be a vampire, and I’m still going to say that he’s dangerous around us. Don’t you get it? When one finds us, they  _ all  _ find us.”

 

The hybrid looks properly chastised, eyes cast to the floor. “I never thought I was gonna see him again. . . You said you’ve lost so much, but I’ve lost  _ everything _ . And now, for a little bit, I was so  _ happy _ to see Tae again and you just wanna. . . you wanna take me away again.”

 

“I want you to meet your friend, I’ve even told you’d I’d take you to him but. . . now is not the time. We’re running for our lives, Jeongguk. When everything is worked out and we’re safe, you can come back to him. I won’t stop you then but I have to now. It’s for your own good.”

 

Jeongguk lets out a shaky breath and inhales. It sounds watery, like he's on the verge of tears. “You don't  _ know  _ that. You don't know what's best for me.”

 

Jimin swallows thickly. “I know what’s best for your safety.  _ Please _ —”

 

“I  _ don't  _ want to leave,” Jeongguk cuts him off, finally meets his eyes. “Not yet. Tomorrow. We can go tomorrow. After I see Tae again.”

 

The vampire is hesitant, hands square on his hips. He’s quiet for well over a minute, chewing on his lips in debate, before he gives in with a repressed sigh. “. . . Fine. After you see him, we’ll leave the day after tomorrow. That way you can spend time with him and we can leave before dawn.”

 

Jeongguk blinks, like he was expecting more of a fight, a smile breaking out over his face. “Really? That's all I want, I swear. Then we can leave.”

 

“Don’t keep talking about it, you’re driving me fucking insane already. I still don’t trust him, but it’s still daylight and I want to spend the rest of my day in peace. I don’t like fighting with you.”

 

Jimin veers toward their bed and flops down on it, hauling his knees close as he starts to unlace his boots and toss them off the bed. “Start packing some things now, I brought food. S’in the bags over there.”

 

In a few steps, Jeongguk crosses over and crouches in front of Jimin, placing his fingers over the vampire’s as he fiddles with the laces on his second boot. “Packing can wait, right?” he asks, a lilt in his voice as he takes over, loosening the ties and gently sliding Jimin’s boot off his foot. 

 

Jimin sits back and lets Jeongguk do the work. “For what? We’re not doing anything, or,  _ you’re _ not doing anything,” the vampire mumbles, glancing around the room at their belongings scattered on just about every piece of furniture, “but it needs to be done by tonight.”

 

Socks go next, one by one and Jeongguk tosses them to the floor. His fingers dance up Jimin's calves, pressing and kneading at the skin through his clothes. 

 

“Let me relax,” Jimin groans, trying to nudge Jeongguk away from him with his foot, “I’m too wound up for this.”

 

“I’m trying to help you relax,” Jeongguk says cheekily, sliding his palms over Jimin’s knees, pressing his thumbs against the vampire’s thighs. “But if you really want, I’ll stop.”

 

Humming low, Jimin shifts, lying flat against the bed. “. . .Keep going, then.”

 

It doesn't take long for Jeongguk to thumb open the button holding the waist of Jimin’s pants closed, gently tugging the fabric off of his hips and down. He kisses the exposed curve of the vampire’s hip, gently scraping his teeth over the flesh that still holds faint bruises. “You said you didn't want to lose me.” He presses the words into Jimin’s skin, nosing up until he can nuzzle into the divots of his abdomen. 

 

Jimin’s lips press together and his hips angle upward with every kiss and mouthed word against his skin. He exhales, fingers gliding along the sheets. “And I don’t. I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“You promised you'd protect me, and I promise you won't lose me.”

 

It can only be described as ‘worship,’ the way Jeongguk treats Jimin like he's made of glass, pressing fingers and mouth against his skin until the vampire’s spine bows. 

 

“Jeongguk—”

 

With nails scraping up Jimin’s sides, Jeongguk takes his time, leaving little love bites around the crests of Jimin’s ribs, pressing his shirt up into his arm pits. “Yea?” he murmurs, dipping back down to drag the flat of his tongue over one of Jimin’s nipples. 

 

The vampire arches again, breathy little moan coming from his mouth. Jeongguk laps over his nipple again, scraping with his teeth, and he writhes. 

 

“M-make love to me,” Jimin finally says, hands fumbling for the edge of the shirt he’s wearing. The hybrid stops what he’s doing for a moment, lets Jimin finish pulling his own shirt over his head, before he brings his mouth back to Jimin’s chest, sucking and nipping until both nipples are puffy and swollen, Jimin’s fingers knotted in his hair. The pressure of fingers against his scalp has Jeongguk whining, grinding his crotch against Jimin’s thigh. 

 

“Jimin—”

 

“Undress,” Jimin says with a shaky groan, twisting his fingers in Jeongguk’s hair. His eyes are cobalt, half lidded, body littered with love bites. He rocks his hips up against the hybrid’s and he whines again, rutting his crotch harder against the vampire, desperate for friction. He lets Jimin hold him in place by his hair as he struggles to get his pants off, kicking them onto the floor. 

 

As soon as he peels the hooded sweatshirt off his body, Jeongguk  _ finally _ cages Jimin’s head between his hands, lowering his face until he can press their mouths together in a searing kiss. One hand remains in Jeongguk’s hair to keep him in place through the kiss, Jimin’s other hand snaking along the hybrid’s shoulders, down the moving muscles of his back, fingers resting in the dip of Jeongguk’s spine. He holds the hybrid in two places and parts his lips to take the kiss deeper.

 

All it takes is Jimin’s tongue rolling over the roof of his mouth and Jeongguk whimpers, squirming in the vampire’s hold until he needs to pull away to breathe. “C-can you lay on your side?”

 

“My side? Oh, y-yea,” Jimin’s dazed, but he registers Jeongguk’s words and slowly lets go of him. The younger sits up and allows enough room for Jimin to roll on his side, facing the glass door where the afternoon sunlight streams in. The curtain is only half closed but enough light comes in, shining against Jimin’s porcelain skin and creating an ambient glow in the room.

 

“Like this?”

 

Jeongguk's chin hooks over his shoulder, the warmth of the hybrid’s body pressed against his back. “Like that,” Jeongguk whispers against the outer shell of the vampire’s ear, brings his fingers up to tap on Jimin’s lower lip. There’s a pause and then Jimin’s mouth opens, accepting the three digits with ease, suckling on them and curling his tongue around each to make sure they’re coated with enough saliva before he releases with a quiet ‘pop.’

 

He makes a soft noise when Jeongguk reaches between his legs, pressing a finger inside him easily, nudging one of his legs up and bent for better access to work in the second, then the third. It isn't until Jimin ruts back, making a desperate noise that Jeongguk replaces his fingers with the head of his cock, arms wrapped around Jimin in an embrace as he rolls his hips forward. 

 

Jimin’s mouth drops open in a moan and his head lolls back against the pillow closest to his head, arm bent to rest over Jeongguk’s. His nails scrape along the hybrid’s forearm as he begins to bottom out, swearing into the vampire’s shoulder. 

 

“ _ Oh,”  _ Jimin mumbles, keening and rocking back against Jeongguk until he’s flush with Jeongguk’s hips, cock snug against his walls, “ _ Jeongguk _ —”

 

The hybrid whines, panting hot and heavy into the crook of Jimin’s neck, as he works a slow, steady rhythm, like he's making sure Jimin can feel every slow drag of his cock, more focused on drawing it out instead of treating this like a quick fuck. One hand braces against Jimin’s hip, holding him in the perfect position to slide back in deep.

 

Jimin’s hand switches from holding Jeongguk’s to sliding just behind him to rest against the hybrid’s waist. For the most part, they remain in place, Jeongguk’s hips rocking against his ass, mouth peppering kisses along his neck, hands grasping at soft flesh and hard lines of muscle. The sun is warm on their skin, every drop of sweat on their bodies captured in the afternoon light, the stark white of precum on Jimin’s abdomen gleaming pearlescent. 

 

But the motion of Jeongguk’s hips turns jerky, uncoordinated, and more whimpers spill out of his mouth the closer he gets. His grip tightens, pressing more finger shaped bruises into Jimin’s skin, and Jeongguk buries his face into the side of his neck. Jimin’s close too, and the more Jeongguk’s hips jerk, the harder his prostate is rubbed against. His leg drops and he rolls more on to his stomach, letting Jeongguk leer over him and press him into the mattress for more leverage once the pace is uneven.

 

“Mm, you close?” Jimin asks, voice muffled by the pillow his head rests on, nails scraping along Jeongguk’s waist.

 

He gets a mewl in response, Jeongguk’s hands all over him. “Y-yea, you just. . . feel so good I—”

 

Craning his head back and raising his arm, Jimin rests his hand against Jeongguk’s cheek and gently guide him closer so their lips brush. The pace falters momentarily and the vampire laughs, though it’s cut short by a whine. “Kiss me,” he breathes, “make me yours.”

 

And Jeongguk does, kisses Jimin like he’ll never need air again, grinds his hips against the curve of Jimin’s ass until he’s panting between their mouths, sucking Jimin’s bottom lip into his own mouth. They keep their mouths pressed together even when Jimin cums a minute later, thighs tensing and squeezing, mewling against Jeongguk’s lips and canting his hips back against the hybrid’s. It only takes a few more thrusts and Jeongguk follows suit, climaxing with a breathy cry that he presses into Jimin’s shoulder, shaking with the force of it, keeping his arms tight around the vampire.

 

They say nothing. 

 

There’s nothing to be said in the moment. Their hands automatically meet, fingers intertwining, lazy kisses peppered along jawlines and throats in their cooldown, skin glowing from both the sun and the aftermath. Jeongguk stays wrapped as tightly as he can around Jimin, stroking his thumb just below the vampire’s belly button, caressing the soft skin there. 

 

“Don't be afraid of losing me,” he says quietly, lips moving against the curve of Jimin’s neck. 

 

“I can’t help it,” Jimin mumbles, eyes fluttering shut as he relaxes in Jeongguk’s arms, “I’ve lost people before and I don’t want to lose you. You mean too much to me.”

 

“Yea? Thought I was the biggest pain in your ass ever.”

 

At that, the vampire laughs, turning his head to glance back at Jeongguk. “You  _ are.  _ But you still mean a lot to me.”

 

It’s hard to see but he can feel Jeongguk’s smirk. “You. . . mean alot to me too. The only other people that ever cared about me this much was my mom, and maybe Tae, but with you it’s. . . different.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Dunno. Just. . . just take the compliment.”

 

Jimin hums and places his hand over Jeongguk’s, lacing their fingers together tenderly. “I don’t know how long we’ll have to be on the run, but. . . maybe we could be mates, I don’t know. It’s a lot to think about so I don’t expect an answer—”

 

“How does that work?” Jeongguk interrupts, sounds interested. “I didn’t know vampires took mates.”

 

“We do, it’s just. . . not very common. It’s more than being married, but it’s not as serious as lycan mates. Minseok, he’s mated with Luhan, another Death Dealer. Of course, Namjoon and Seokjin are mated, but there are less than a handful of others in the coven who are mated. There’s a blood binding ceremony. . . it’s between the two parties. In order for the process to be complete, they bite each other at the same time, in a sense showing the devotion to their life partner. Only then they can be mates.”

 

Jeongguk breathes twice before he speaks. “You’d want that. With me?”

 

“I’ve always imagined settling down with someone, but. . . Yoongi wasn’t the right person. I think  _ you _ are.”

 

There’s an embarrassed sort of noise that bubbles out of Jeongguk’s throat and his grip on Jimin tightens. “You really think so?”

 

“I haven’t felt this way in a long time.”

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever. . . felt this way ever,” Jeongguk admits, pressing a yawn into Jimin’s skin, voice soft. “I’d like that, if we survive this.”

 

“We’ll survive. You’re with me, after all.”

 

Jimin reaches down for the blanket and pulls it over their still-connected bodies, pressing his cheek into the pillow as Jeongguk does the same behind him. The hybrid yawns again and Jimins thumb strokes over the side of Jeongguk’s hand over his stomach.

 

“I won’t let you out of my sight.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as Jeongguk and Jimin walk away, Taehyung shoves his hands into his pocket and begins the trek back to his hotel room. It’s a little irritating that he wasn’t able to sway Jimin, but he’d been warned of how ferocious and protective the Death Dealer was. Once his feet hit the boardwalk, Taehyung reaches for the cheap, disposable cellphone tucked into his pocket, flipping it open and dialing the only programmed number.

 

It rings four times, and Taehyung chews on a hangnail around his thumb waiting for the other end to pick up. There’s a click, and a rough voice barks out a tinny ‘what?’ through the receiver.

 

“They’re here. In Busan. A hotel on the beach it looks like, but the Death Dealer wants them gone. Sounded like he was gonna try and move them tonight but I think I bought another day.”

 

A long silence stretches out as Taehyung makes his way down the boardwalk, biting his lower lip.

 

“Look, I did what ya asked, okay? I’m done here.”

 

“ _ No _ ,” the voice says, “ _ stay put. We might still have use for you. Nothing changes until everything is done. _ ”

 

What Taehyung wants to do is bite out some sort of angry retort, but he keeps his tongue behind his teeth, sucking in an irritated breath. “I’m not getting involved beyond this. That wasn’t part of the deal—”

 

“ _ Call if anything changes. _ ” Then the line goes dead.

 

Taehyung grumbles under his breath, pocketing the phone. “Vampires. . . all the same, every last one of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who kept asking where Tae is and me trying not to die bc of the amount of interest, HERE YOU GO. They met Tae, but wait... which side is he on???? >:3
> 
> Anyways, next chapter is gonna be a doozy. If you thought last chapter was action packed, just wait for Ch 9. You won't expect what's coming. 
> 
> Please leave kudos if you haven't already and comment down below your thoughts for this chapter! Follow us on our [tumblr](http://bangtan-bananas.tumblr.com/) and our [twitter](https://twitter.com/bangtanbananas?lang=en) to keep in touch with us~


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are really going to have to buckle your seatbelts because this chapter is a RIDE
> 
> (Please don't hate us it gets better)

True to his word, Jimin lets Jeongguk spend the day with Taehyung, but only after the hybrid has packed all of his things and they’re ready to go. He’s tried to hang back and give Jeongguk his space, but there’s something in the pit of his stomach that tells him something isn’t right. 

 

But Jeongguk does look so happy, smiling wide where he sits in the sand with Taehyung, knocking shoulders together with the lycan over something funny he said. The sun is setting, which means it’s almost time to go. Jimin isn’t about to let Jeongguk out of his sight, so he won’t even go check out of the room without him.

 

Taehyung and Jeongguk are sitting on the beach in the sand, watching the setting sun and the waves that lap at the shore. Jimin is hesitant before he approaches, already wearing his catsuit, weapons hooked to his waist. 

 

“It’s time to go.”

 

They both look up. Taehyung is openly pouty but Jeongguk doesn’t look like he’ll put up much of a fight. 

 

“Can’t ya stay one more night?” Taehyung pleads, latching onto Jeongguk’s upper arm and pressing his face into his shoulder. “I feel like we just sat down. Come on, one more day together won’t hurt, right?”

 

Jimin had expected this and he places a hand on his hip, just about ready to scold a child. “No. You might not know our urgency, but you two have been here since noon. I think that’s plenty of time.”

 

Jeongguk just laughs and puts his chin on top of Taehyung’s head. “It’s okay, Tae. We’ll be back. We’re just gonna go to Jeju Island for a little while until everything blows over.”

 

When the words “Jeju” are uttered, Jimin’s eyes go impossibly wide and his head snaps in Jeongguk’s direction, but Jeongguk is too oblivious to notice Jimin’s stare and his mistake. 

 

“Let’s  _ go,”  _ Jimin’s teeth grit and he whips around, coat fluttering out behind him. He hears Jeongguk scrambling to his feet, the goodbyes both of them utter. When Jimin looks over his shoulder, he sees the two of them in a long embrace, and Jeongguk scurries across the sand not long after, calling out “bye, Tae!” and waving once they’ve reached the patio.

 

The door is thrown open with more force than necessary and Jeongguk shuts it behind him. Their bags are all packed, sitting on the bed, and Jimin grabs a couple and leaves the rest for the hybrid.

 

“Next time, don’t reveal where we’re going to  _ anyone,”  _ Jimin mutters, hauling the weapons bag over his shoulder. 

 

Jeongguk blinks, hiking the rest of the bags into his arms. “Tae’s not gonna tell anyone—”

 

Jimin reels on Jeongguk, tips of his fangs exposed. “ _ You _ don’t know that. I was tolerating him, and I was alright with you two talking, but  _ not _ with revealing where we’re going. We need to leave, so grab your bags, and let’s go.” 

 

There’s a stony silence between them as Jeongguk falls into step behind Jimin, the hotel door swinging shut after he passes through. Jimin is the one to talk to the hotel clerk, a teenaged girl that looks completely bored out of her mind and doesn’t even give the two of them a second look as they’re checking out. But as soon as they step out of the hotel, Jeongguk manages to find his voice again.

 

“Not _ everyone _ is out to get us,” he mumbles. “Telling Tae where we’re going isn’t gonna hurt anything.”

 

Jimin visibly bristles but he drops the subject. He needs to clear his mind for their trip, refocus on their escape. They’re quiet again as they load up the car with their bags, Jeongguk sliding into the passenger’s seat and keeping his hands in his lap. Jimin shuts his door and pulls the car out of their parking spot outside the hotel.

 

It’s not a far ride at all to the shipyard where their ferry is, but they have to go around this part of the beach to get there. The sun is gone, only the faint hues of orange and purple signaling that its presence still lingers.

 

“We’ll have to wait around a bit for the ferry, maybe an hour or two. It’ll be a short ride to Jeju.”

 

“It’s gonna be the last ferry of the night, right?”

 

“Yeah. Don’t think anybody will be on it besides us.”

 

Jeongguk lets out a little sigh, the tension going out of his shoulders. Very slow, he reaches over the console and seeks out Jimin’s free hand, lacing their fingers together. “I trust you, you know that right?”

 

Jimin glances over and squeezes Jeongguk’s hand in affirmation. “I know.”

 

They don’t chat much for the rest of the ride until they reach the shipyard. Their ferry won’t be here for another hour or more, and the car slows down, Jimin looking around for the perfect spot to stay low and out of sight. Warehouses usually filled with shipping containers are empty, the day’s shipment already out on the seas or loaded up on the ships already. He pulls the car inside a warehouse with only a handful of containers and parks the car behind one, shutting off the lights.

 

“It’s only an hour,” Jimin murmurs, and Jeongguk can smell his anxiety, “and then we’ll be in Jeju.”

 

“I know. Everything's gonna be okay. Relax.”

 

It’s hard for Jimin to settle down in the car. The tension is too thick in the car for them to talk, but they hold hands and count down the time together. It’s when Jimin counts to fifteen minutes left does he sit up straight in a rush, surprising Jeongguk, who stares at the vampire as he glances around the warehouse with wide eyes and jerks his hand away.

 

“Jimin? What is it?” Jeongguk sounds a little worried, breaking his gaze to look out over the windshield. 

 

“I smell vampires,” Jimin whispers, eyes becoming frantic, the dread and realization sitting in. He can’t see anything yet, but they’re here. They’re here, with fifteen fucking minutes left before their escape—

 

The Death Dealer turns to look back at Jeongguk just as car headlights shine upon the warehouse entrance, yet they’re still hidden. They’re most likely surrounded. 

 

“I told you we couldn’t trust him,” Jimin’s voice is wavering, and this is one of the only times he’s felt real, genuine  _ fear _ in his life, “and they found us.”

 

Jeongguk grips both of Jimin’s hands, tugging until the Death Dealer looks him in the eye. “We don't know that it was Tae. He  _ wouldn't _ — We just. . . we gotta focus on getting out of here. You're sure it's them?”

 

Another pair of headlights shines against the window. “We’re surrounded, driving out is. . .” he stops, catches his breath, and casts a glance in the backseat. “Grab a weapon. The only way we’re getting out is if we fight and create an opening. I. . . if you have to, shift. Do whatever it takes.”

 

Looking pale, Jeongguk nods. “I’m not gonna need a weapon then. I’m probably pretty shit with them anyway.”

 

“Have you ever shifted completely? After you were bit?”

 

A shake of Jeongguk’s head is the answer, but he releases Jimin’s hands so that the Death Dealer can arm himself. “Couldn't. Well, didn't have a reason to and then the collar—”

 

“I’m only going to offer this once,” a voice rings out through the warehouse. “Jimin, give up the boy and no one has to get hurt.”

 

Recognizing the voice as Yoongi’s, Jimin freezes. Jeongguk eyes him warily, but then Jimin is throwing the car door open and stepping outside, turning to face the warehouse entrance. Their view is hindered somewhat by the carrier they’re behind but Jimin can smell the vampires. There’s Yoongi, a handful of warriors hired by the council, and two or three members, though he can’t tell who.

 

“Everything always ends with someone getting hurt,” he calls out in reply, drawing his dagger from his thigh, hearing Jeongguk scramble out of the car to join him. “Let us go. You know I won’t hand him over.”

 

Yoongi appears at the mouth of the warehouse entrance, flanked on both sides by lesser ranking vampires. Luckily, it's no one Jimin recognizes, just unknowns looking to gain recognition from the manhunt. People Jimin doesn't mind killing. “It didn't have to be like this,” Yoongi continues, the soles of his boots tapping along the concrete as he approaches. “I don't  _ want _ to hurt you, Jimin. Just give us the hybrid and we can all go home.”

 

Jimin steps out from behind the container and the party stops, all except for Yoongi, who keeps advancing. “ _ You _ were the one who told the council, weren’t you?”

 

“I did it for  _ you _ . It was a mistake to leave you in charge of that stupid mutt. You got too  _ attached _ , so he needed to go.”

 

Jeongguk still stands in the shadow of the container, fingers curled around the edge. He’s clearly not comfortable with Jimin making himself so vulnerable, especially when all the warriors have their hands on their weapons. 

 

A laugh resounds through the warehouse from Jimin but it’s dry, humorless. “For  _ me _ ? You did it for  _ yourself.  _ Namjoon trusted you, and you went behind his back to seek out your own desires. Who  _ are _ you? You’re not the same Yoongi I used to know.”

 

Yoongi looks upset, brows pinched together between his upturned nose. “You're being  _ ridiculous _ ,” he seethes, “I’m who I’ve always been. You're the one who's changed, gone soft. You’re about to throw everything away, centuries of a life we built together, and for what? For some  _ kid _ that looked at you with big, round eyes?”

 

“My life with you was never going to be permanent, you  _ know  _ that. Two centuries of us being together and nothing ever changed, I never felt like I could live with you for the rest of my life. Do you honestly think that if I were to turn Jeongguk over, I would go back to you? You’re not the one I love, and you never will be. Get out of my way.”

 

Jimin can tell that his words have cut Yoongi deeper than he'd ever admit, but the general simply scoffs. “I’m not leaving without the hybrid. I’m giving you one last chance. If you insist on siding with that  _ dog _ , then you can die like one.”

 

The Death Dealer grips his dagger and his lips pull back into a snarl. “Then come and get him.”

 

The room explodes into noise as soon as Yoongi lunges forward. Gunfire, the sound amplified tenfold, rings in Jimin’s ears as Yoongi barrels into him. Grappling with the general, Jimin barely manages to catch sight of Jeongguk stepping out from behind the container. He only sees the black of his eyes and the way his skin ashes out, how the muscles of his shoulders ripple underneath his shirt, which shreds as Jeongguk becomes a tower of bulking muscle. Yoongi makes a noise of outrage, slamming Jimin back against the container so hard he bites his tongue. 

 

“You’re going to regret this,” he snarls as they struggle, grunting when Jimin’s knife catches him around the ribs. 

 

“Tell me more,” is Jimin’s flippant response, swinging at Yoongi with his knife again, this time catching his palm. He plants one foot against Yoongi’s chest and sends him sprawling into the container next to them, the container crumpling in the spot where the general lands. Yoongi snarls and his eyes flash as he struggles to free himself, but Jimin is already on the move, following after Jeongguk now that Yoongi’s slowed down.

 

It’s chaos, but Jeongguk is a force to be reckoned with. Jimin watches him tackle one of the warriors to the floor and dig his claws into the man’s chest. Jeongguk practically rips him to shreds as another fires several rounds in his direction. One of the rounds catches Jeongguk in the shoulder and he lets out a roar, whirling to face his next target. Jimin watches as Jeongguk tears the next soldier apart with more ferociousness than the first, if that can even be said. There’s a soft ‘ping’ noise as the bullet that had struck him now clatters to the floor. His rate of healing is short of incredible, and the vampires seem hesitant to approach once two of their comrades are taken down so quick and so brutally by the hybrid.

 

Jimin is compelled to watch Jeongguk in action, as he’s never seen him in his hybrid form completely. Jeongguk could easily kill everyone in this warehouse if he had the opportunity, and Jimin stays back, ready to jump in if Jeongguk is in need of help. He’s forgotten that Yoongi is still a threat; Jimin hears him before he sees him, but when he turns around, it’s too late.

 

From behind, Yoongi’s arm wraps around Jimin’s neck, choking him, hauling him back. Jimin frantically scrambles in Yoongi’s hold, raking his nails across Yoongi’s hand and kicking with his feet, but Yoongi’s got him caught. Jimin snarls and tries to throw Yoongi off him, continuing to struggle, but that all stops when there’s a sharp ache in his chest. White hot pain engulfs him and his body goes rigid, brittle cry leaving his lips. Yoongi releases him, and Jimin drops to his knees, clawing at the knife buried just below his heart. 

 

Jeongguk sees it happen and a blood curtling scream resounds throughout the warehouse, the sound distorted by the way his jaw shape has changed and elongated. Three warriors charge for him, knocking the hybrid off balance before he can shift into a lycan.

 

“I didn't want to do this,” Yoongi mutters, planting his foot in the middle of Jimin’s back and shoving him down. “But you left me no choice.”

 

Jimin has no control over his legs when he falls to the floor, unable to rest on his back due to the end of the knife protruding out of him. The blade has cut clear through his body, sticking out from his chest. Everything around him is in a haze. He can’t see clearly. Objects are foggy, people are muggy, and his hands are shaking as they reach for the knife but go no further than that. 

 

He hears Jeongguk’s screams but the sound so far away, so distant, his ears ringing, his blood spilling over his hands from the wound. Eyes flickering down, Jimin can see the tinge of purplish blue that mingles with the blood on the tip of the sword and even in his inebriated state, he recognizes the liquid as nightshade. 

 

Yoongi bends down, grasping Jimin under the chin and tilting his head up. “This is  _ your _ fault,” he spits, shoving the Death Dealer away and stepping over his prone form without a second glance. 

 

A particularly heart wrenching cry comes from where the remaining warriors have Jeongguk pinned, binding him with silver as his body slowly reverts back to his smaller, human form. “Jimin!  _ Jimin! _ ”

 

Jimin’s heart is beating faster as the poison works its way through his system, the feeling in his legs already gone. His muscles twitch, but his body doesn’t respond. Jeongguk is crying out for him, no doubt trying to break free from his restraints, and his vision focuses on Yoongi’s form as he steps away. It’s with his last bout of strength and willpower that Jimin reaches forward with one arm and catch his hand around Yoongi’s ankle, forcing the general to pause and glance down at the Death Dealer. 

 

Jimin’s throat works and for a moment no sound comes out but then, very quietly, he whispers to Yoongi, “I’ll come for him.”

 

Heartlessly, Yoongi laughs, shakes his ankle free of Jimin’s weak grip. “You won't even know where I’m taking him.”

 

On the ground several feet away, Jeongguk still struggles, even after one of the warriors kicks him underneath the chin, snapping his head to the side. It takes four of them to drag him away, kicking and screaming until his voice cracks. At this point, Jimin’s lost mobility in his arms and one lay underneath him, the other sprawled over his chest near the knife. 

 

He can only watch helplessly as they drag Jeongguk away. 

 

The paralysis is almost complete and he can only move his eyes. Speaking is impossible, his entire body numb and rigid. He wants to run, run towards Jeongguk and save him, take him away from here and to Jeju, stay hidden with him for however long. But he’s  _ failed _ at protecting Jeongguk; he said they wouldn’t take him, that he wouldn’t let them, but it’s a broken promise, and Jimin can’t even promise that he’ll come for Jeongguk because he’ll just break that too. Jeongguk must be so scared and Jimin wants to desperately reassure him or just fucking do  _ something _ —

 

He knows his cheeks are wet even though he can’t feel it. The physical pain is gone, but his heart tears when Jeongguk disappears from his vision. He’s never been out of Jimin’s sight except for now. The cars pull away from the warehouse, their tires screeching, and then they’re gone. Jimin’s been left alone to die and it’s _ so _ shameful. 

 

The warehouse is silent, and his ears still ring. Jimin can do nothing except close his eyes and wait for death to find him. 

 

The vampire lays there for what seems like hours, replaying his life like a broken record to pass the time until either the paralysis wears off or until he succumbs to his wound. It’s still dark outside, probably just past midnight, and Jimin thinks he’s hallucinating when he spots a figure standing in the entryway of the warehouse. He squints to get a better look but his vision blurs at the edges and he gives up, rolling his eyes to the ceiling as the figure enters the warehouse.

 

Even though his vision is blurry, Jimin makes out a distinct shock of red hair. Everything sounds like it’s underwater, even the murmured “oh shit, holy fuck, what did they do to ya” that spills past the figure’s lips. Up close, when the figure crouches over him, Jimin focuses long enough to see Taehyung’s horrified face before his eyes close.

 

“Oh my god,” Taehyung keeps babbling, fingers hovering over the knife sticking out of Jimin’s chest. “This wasn’t. . . this wasn’t part of the deal. Where’s Guk? Did they take him?” His voice cracks at the end, asking a stupid question that he already knows the answer to.

 

“Okay, fuck, okay. I gotta— I gotta get ya somewhere safe. Guk’s gonna kill me if I let ya die.”

 

Jimin’s in and out of consciousness, but he’s vaguely aware of being drug and placed in the backseat of their getaway car. It’s only when he feels the rocking of the car in motion that he finally lets go and finally falls into unconsciousness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When he wakes up, Jimin doesn’t know where he is and what day it is. He blinks his eyes open and squints, staring up at a white ceiling, the fabric underneath him plush. His fingers twitch, signaling a return to feeling, but his legs still don’t move. He’s able to lift his head and when he does, he sees that his chest is bare and bandages are wrapped around him.

 

The bandaged wound still stings but the knife is out and he’s recovering from the poison quicker than he imagined.  _ Must be Jeongguk’s blood,  _ he thinks, running his fingers over the bed he’s lying on.

 

The rest of the room is quaintly furnished. A bedroom with a twin sized bed that Jimin is lying on, a little dresser in the corner and a nightstand with a lamp and a clock sitting on top of it. It’s 3:27pm, Jimin notes, stilling when he hears movement outside the closed door.

 

He shuts his eyes just as the door swings open, the distinct scent of lycan filling his nostrils. Footsteps patter closer and fingertips brush over the bandages on his chest.

 

Snapping his eyes open, he reaches out with one hand to grab Taehyung tightly around the throat, hearing him squeal when he’s grabbed. Jimin curls his hand and presses down against the lycan’s windpipe to choke him.

 

“If I had full control over my body, I would be tearing your heart from your chest,” he snarls, and Taehyung claws at his hand to remove it, but Jimin only does so after Taehyung’s face pales.  

 

“H-Hey, I’m that one that saved ya,” Taehyung sputters, jerking back away from the bed and rubbing his hand over his throat with a wince. “Some gratitude would be nice. I could’ve left ya there.”

 

“I didn’t ask for your fucking help!” 

 

Jimin’s voice is raised, eyes flashing cobalt in his anger. “You  _ should _ have left me there. I was betrayed by my own kind, and  _ you _ betrayed your own. You betrayed Jeongguk. I knew. . . I fucking  _ knew _ that we couldn’t trust you, and look where we are now!  _ You _ did this. I should just kill you, like you even  _ deserve _ to live.”

 

“I wasn’t— It wasn’t supposed to be like this! I didn’t think they were gonna take Guk. They told me they wanted  _ you _ —”

 

“You should have known better then to make a fucking deal with vampires, even the  _ council! _ Even if they had taken me, you would have betrayed him either way. I hope you can live with that for the rest of your goddamned life, you wretched mutt.”

 

Taehyung looks like Jimin just kicked him in the stomach, his mouth set into a fine line. “L-Look, I know I fucked up. I just— I wanted Guk back. That’s all I wanted. And I thought that maybe if I brought ya here, got ya better, maybe we could go get him back?”

 

“I’m not working with you. I don’t trust you. As soon as I have mobility, I’m leaving for Seoul, and I’m going to find him. And you had better stay  _ out _ of my way, or I  _ will  _ kill you.”

 

“Listen,” Taehyung says, holding up his arms in a gesture of surrender, like one would when dealing with a wounded animal. “Ya don’t gotta trust me, but I can  _ help _ . Guk was my friend first, and I can’t just sit back and do  _ nothing _ . What, ya plan on taking on the whole coven by yourself?”

 

“I think you’ve done enough,” Jimin’s lips are pulled back in a snarl, “and I can take down Yoongi and whatever other soldiers he’s got with him, without you. This  _ isn’t _ your fight.”

 

“It  _ is _ now.” It’s scary how much Taehyung’s look of defiance reminds Jimin of Jeongguk. “Look. I could have killed ya, and instead I’ve fucking nursed ya back to health.”

 

“Why  _ did _ you save me? You know I hate you and yet, you dragged me here.”

 

“Because I know that's what Guk would have wanted.”

 

Jimin’s lips press in a thin line and they’re both silent for a minute. The vampire is hesitant, but he sighs and shakes his head. “If you think that’s what he wants, then I guess I have no choice. But you listen to whatever I say, got it? You don’t know them like I do and if you want to stay alive, pay attention.”

 

Taehyung has the nerve to laugh. “Guk told me ya were bossy. . . but we’ll do it your way. Gotta get ya back to a hundred percent though. What can't ya move?”

 

“My legs. They’re still paralyzed. How many days has it been already?”

 

“Only like a day and a half maybe? Honestly I wasn't sure if ya were gonna make it. Most vampires are  _ toast  _ if they get that much nightshade in their system.”

 

“Well, I’m not just a vampire. The sun in this room would have given me a nasty burn if I didn’t have Jeongguk’s blood in my body.”

 

“Oh yea, Guk mentioned something about that. Pretty lucky. But I’ll bet you're good to go by tomorrow, if it's just ya legs that ya can't feel.”

 

“Yeah,” Jimin mumbles, rubbing his knees, “but I hope it’s not too late.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeongguk doesn’t know how long it's been since they dragged him out of the shipyard, screaming until his voice was gone. Wherever they're keeping him, it's cold and dark, but the silver restraints around his throat, wrists, and ankles burns. Not that he would ever admit it, but Jeongguk is scared. He doesn't recognize anyone that's come to poke and prod at him; no one speaks a word to him really, which is maddening in and of itself. 

 

The chains keep him standing, arms yanked high over his head, creating a strain in his shoulders whenever he sags, so it’s nearly impossible to sleep. He’s tried fighting, yanking as hard as he can against the binds but all it's done is exhaust him, burned marks into his skin where the silver presses in. 

 

He’s told himself that he won't cry, won't give his captors the satisfaction of seeing him break down, but when he's alone in the dark, left with nothing but his own thoughts and the image of Yoongi plunging that knife into Jimin’s chest—

 

It’s hard. 

 

Jimin could be dead for all he knows, and thinking about that is enough to bring tears to the hybrid's eyes. It had all happened so quick. If he'd been stronger, if he'd been  _ faster _ , then maybe things would have been different. There’s an ugly voice inside Jeongguk’s head that says this is all  _ his  _ fault, that if Jimin is dead it's because of  _ him _ . 

 

The door to the room opens and Jeongguk’s head snaps up, shoulders taut and snarl forming on his lips when a council member and a few soldiers enter the room. They carry needles with them and one hauls in what appears to be a bucket. He recognizes the council member from when he was dragged away from Jimin, couldn’t miss seeing his old, deepset face, wrinkles prominent along the cheekbones and amber eyes. It’s becoming more and more uncommon to see aged vampires appear this way; newer generations have been gifted with true immortality, where they hardly age in appearance, due to superior genetics and proper health management over the years. This vampire, he must be thousands of years old. Old enough to have a high position on the council.

 

His presence is surely felt, but Jeongguk regards him with a loud snarl, teeth bared when the soldiers approach and the council member stops in front of him. The chains bury into Jeongguk’s skin but he struggles anyways.

 

“Stay away from me,” he spits, eyes black as pitch when one of the soldiers steps too close. 

 

The soldiers glance back at the council member for approval and when the man nods his head, the soldiers invade Jeongguk’s personal space. He writhes to get away from them, reaches out to try and snap at them with his mouth, and he scowls when one of them successfully manages to jab a needle into the vein of his inner arm. 

 

“We’re going to get to know each other for quite some time, hybrid,” the vampire hums, folding his hands out in front of his leather trench coat, the council insignia emblazoned on the high necked collar of his shirt, “but I’m going to have to take some of your blood… well, not  _ some,  _ but  _ all.  _ We’ll take it slow so we can talk. After all, I don’t want to kill you just yet.”

 

The needle in his arm leads to the bucket at his feet and Jeongguk’s lips curl when he smells his own blood in the air. Blood is drawn out from him, emptying into the bucket, but it’s a deliberately slow process.

 

“My name is Seungwon and I’m so glad we’ve found you. Jeongguk, correct?”

 

Jeongguk looks Seungwon right in the face and then spits. “Go fuck yourself.”

 

He should be scared, and maybe somewhere deep down, he is. But right now Jeongguk doesn't care, not if they're going to kill him anyway. 

 

The council member reels, bringing his hand up to his face and wiping away Jeongguk’s saliva. His eyes flash for a moment and his chest heaves, like he’s controlling himself. After a moment, he whips back around and waves his hand at the soldiers.

 

“Drain this filthy mutt dry until he’s on the brink of death. You know what to do after that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? 
> 
> Well, at least Jimin's alive, but Jeongguk is still gone, and Yoongi's a dick. Considering there's only about two chapters left, a lot is going to be happening towards the end, but this is probably the most dramatic chapter. It will be resolved soon, so don't panic! Though I'm sure you panicked when Jimin was stabbed ahh
> 
> This should be finished by next week! Please leave comments and kudos (if you haven't already) if you enjoyed the chapter, we're wondering about everyone's thoughts for this. Bet you didn't see it coming, huh?
> 
> Follow us on our [tumblr](http://bangtan-bananas.tumblr.com/) and our [twitter](https://twitter.com/bangtanbananas?lang=en), especially as this is coming to an end! Stay tuned for Ch 10 later this week~


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go after this one~

Within two days, Jimin is fully recovered. 

 

He had insisted they wait another day (much to both his and Taehyung’s dislike) even after his legs were no longer under nightshade paralysis because he was weaker than he’d prefer to be. Their plan is to return to the coven in Seoul to gather information and hopefully discredit Yoongi, who has most likely told Namjoon that Jimin’s dead, and then head out for wherever Jeongguk is being kept. Jimin still isn’t very fond of having Taehyung around but at least he isn’t useless or  _ that _ much of a bother. 

 

Luckily they still have their original getaway car with all of the weapons inside. Without it, getting to Seoul would be difficult. 

 

He and Taehyung are preparing to leave at the moment, with Jimin checking his weapons and searching for the earpiece that can connect him with Minseok. If they’re to enter the coven without drawing Yoongi’s attention, they’re going to need some help. 

 

“It’s not a very long ride, I’ll do the driving,” Jimin tells Taehyung once he’s found the earpiece in one of his bags, “I’ll tell my friend that you’re with me so our guards don’t try to take you down by accident.”

 

“Yea, I think getting killed by your friends kind of puts a damper on our plan.” Taehyung only has a small bag with him, hoists it into the back seat and moves around to the passenger’s side. “Your legs and stuff feeling okay?”

 

The vampire rolls his eyes at Taehyung’s smart comment and inserts the earpiece, turning the key in the ignition to start the car and begin pulling out of the spot Taehyung had parked the car in. “My legs are fine, I don’t feel 100% like I have in the past, but it’s not a big deal. At least I’m alive.”

 

Taehyung hums in acknowledgement and they fall silent after that, with Jimin trying to connect to Minseok through the earpiece. He remembers the radio channel that the Death Dealer uses and the line is silent, but he keeps waiting and waiting until there’s a click and Minseok’s voice comes through asking who is contacting him.

 

“Minseok, Minseok, it’s me, Jimin,” the vampire answers, and judging by how the line is quiet, Minseok’s presumed he’s been dead, “you’re not talking to my ghost. I’m coming back to Seoul but I need you to do some things for me until I get there. Understood?” 

 

“ _ We thought you were dead _ ,” Minseok’s voice is crackly over the connection. “ _ Yoongi said— Well, what do you need, Jimin? _ ”

 

Jimin’s grip on the steering wheel tightens at the mention of Yoongi’s name. “First thing’s first, get ahold of Yoongi, distract him for a couple of hours until I get there. He cannot leave the coven, he  _ cannot  _ be out of  _ anyone’s _ sight no matter what he says he needs to do. If he catches wind that I’m approaching the coven, our chances at getting Jeongguk back are slim. Make sure Namjoon understands this too: he’s the one who’s the traitor.”

 

“ _ What do you mean? _ ” Minseok sounds genuinely confused. “ _ Yoongi said that Jeongguk was the one that killed you, that he tried to stop it— _ ”

 

“ _ No! _ ”

 

Jimin’s voice is louder than he intended it to be, but the fact that Yoongi was so fucking daring to say that  _ he _ had tried to  _ stop _ Jimin from being killed _ — _

 

“Listen to me. I can’t explain everything to you, I will when I’ve got Yoongi and Namjoon in the same room. Yoongi is lying through his fucking  _ teeth _ .  _ He  _ was the one who tried to kill me, Minseok. Almost got me through the heart with nightshade and I’ve been paralyzed for two days. Jeongguk did nothing wrong, and Yoongi ratted us out. He’s working for the council members, Minseok, and he  _ knows  _ where Jeongguk is. Yoongi is a traitor to the coven and to Namjoon and he  _ can’t leave _ under  _ any _ circumstances. If he tries to make a break for it, put everyone on his ass and keep him in the coven. I’ll be there in two hours, leave the gates open for me. I’ve got a lycan with me and although I still don’t trust him, he’s Jeongguk’s friend and we’re going to get Jeongguk back.”

 

Taehyung makes an offended noise from where he's slumped in the passenger seat. “Should have left you there to die then,” he sniffs. 

 

The other end of the connection is silent for another long moment, and then Minseok lets out a sigh. “ _ Jimin, this is crazy. I’ll leave the gates open but if you bring a lycan in here. . . Namjoon is going to flip his shit. You’re going to need proof of your claims, it's your word against Yoongi’s— _ ”

 

“Who do you trust more, Minseok? Isn’t it suspicious that Yoongi, who  _ hated  _ Jeongguk the moment he got here, has been missing for at least a week and suddenly comes back claiming that Jeongguk, my  _ lover,  _ tried to kill me?”

 

“ _ Your. . . Jesus Christ, this complicates things. I mean that kid always looked at you like you were the only thing that mattered but— I’ll leave the gates open for you. I’ll tell Luhan.” _

 

Jimin wouldn’t mind elaborating, but Minseok got the point. “Thank you, Minseok. I’ll be there soon.”

 

Minseok says likewise and Jimin ends the connection, taking the earpiece out of his ear and setting it aside. Taehyung is quiet, seems to be sulking, and the vampire glances over at him.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

It must be some inherent lycan trait to be a petulant little brat. 

 

Jimin wrinkles his nose and focuses back on the road. 

 

“Did you like Jeongguk? As in, more than friends?”

 

“That’s a weird question to ask,” Taehyung says, looking out the window. He’s picking at a loose thread around the ripped out knee of his jeans. 

 

“It’s not a weird question, but you made it weird. You’re a bad liar.”

 

“I didn't _ — _ It’s hard  _ not _ to like Guk, but it doesn't matter. He never saw me like that. I just want him to be safe and happy.”

 

“I could tell you didn’t like it when I referred to him as my lover. Just. . . don’t act like a brat. You and him are so alike, I swear. . .”

 

That pulls a grin out of Taehyung. “He likes pushing your buttons, ya know. Told me it's kinda fun to rile ya up.”

 

Jimin tries not to smile, but it fails, even if the smile is faint. “He pushed my buttons right from the start, you should have seen how we were always fighting. . . I’d tell him one thing, he’d say “make me.” I’d ask a question and he wouldn’t answer without trying to throw a comment back in my face.”

 

“That sounds like Guk,” Taehyung says, “he’s so stubborn. Would almost  _ never  _ obey anyone. But he listens to ya, so ya must must have him really whipped or something.”

 

“He’s much more obedient than he used to be. . . guess he no longer viewed me as a threat once he realized I wasn’t going to take his bullshit. We connected pretty fast after we set aside our differences in the beginning.”

 

“Obedient? Sounds like you treat him like a dog.”

 

“I don’t,” Jimin’s lips curl in a scowl, “and I don’t think you get to criticize me after what  _ you _ did. He’s a dog, so are you, but I don’t treat him like one.”

 

There’s not much Taehyung can really say to that, so he just shifts around in the passenger seat awkwardly. He huffs, arms folded over his chest and feet braced on the dashboard. “So, like, what’s the plan? We don’t even know where Guk  _ is _ . We get back to Seoul, then what? Ya got friends that are gonna help or something?”

 

“Yoongi knows where he is. As long as I can prove that Yoongi is the traitor, my leader will help me and Yoongi will have to tell me where they’re keeping Jeongguk. Then we’ll go to wherever they’re holding him.”

 

It’s not an extremely solid plan, but it’s not going to fail, either; Taehyung is his witness as far as he’s concerned, and even though he is a lycan, Namjoon is understanding, and Yoongi will most likely try to explain himself before he’s punished. Jimin just hopes that Yoongi will give them the right location and not lie.

 

“You were in contact with Yoongi, weren’t you?”

 

Taehyung shifts again. “Uh, yea. I was. I didn’t know _ — _ I didn’t know he was gonna do all. . . that. I’d come back to Seoul, found that our den was gone, but I didn’t see Guk’s body and I thought that maybe if I stayed _ — _ that maybe he’d just gotten away and maybe he’d come back. But then that vampire, Yoongi, he came back and found me and honestly, I thought I was a goner.”

 

“So he’s been planning this,” Jimin mumbles, knuckles cracking on the steering wheel. “What’d he give in exchange for your help?”

 

“He told me that he would help me find Guk, that he just wanted you, so I thought. . . I don’t know _ — _ he also said he’d kill me if I didn’t help so that’s pretty good motivation, yea?”

 

“He’s a fucking bastard. Surprised he didn’t actually kill you after he was through with me and had Jeongguk.”

 

“I almost wish he had. I shoulda been there, but I thought they’d just take you and then I would find Guk and then—”

 

“Jeongguk wouldn’t have liked to see you die, trust me. That brat never told me about you but when you came on that beach, that was all he talked about. Finally got him to stop but. . . no matter what we would have done, someone would have wound up dead, and that would have been either me or you. Should thank me, you know. I pretty much saved your life by staying in Busan.”

 

Taehyung lets out a little bark of laughter at that, rolling his eyes. “Yea, well, we’re even. I dragged your ass outta that shipping yard.”

 

“Yeah, you did. But I’m going to have to tell you that you’re going to have to mind your manners in the coven, alright? Just. . . don’t speak at all unless you’re spoken to. Don’t need you dying.”

 

“Hey, I don’t even wanna be there. M’not gonna make any trouble.”

 

“Good. There’s already enough we need to worry about.”

 

Their conversation dies down after that. There will be the occasional comment or reply but for the most part, neither delves into a full discussion, not while Jimin is too busy thinking about his plan and more importantly, Jeongguk. He’s tried thinking of possible places where he could be kept, but nothing is jumping out at him in particular, which is equally as frustrating as having no idea where the council has Jeongguk. Yoongi knows where Jeongguk is being held, but it won’t be easy trying to get information from him. 

 

It’s only early afternoon when they enter the mountains in Seoul. Jimin isn’t particularly fond of giving away the location of their coven to Taehyung, but it is what it is. By now, Minseok should have warned guards and Namjoon of the arrival and the need for Yoongi to stay in the mansion until Jimin’s arrival. The lycan stares out the car window with his hands and cheek pressed up against the glass on the road leading to the mansion, staring wide eyed at the French chateau exterior and the massive fortified iron gates they pass through. The front gate is wide open but Jimin is still cautious as he pulls the car onto the empty driveway, gravel crunching under the tires. 

 

Nobody waits outside for their arrival but the front doors are unlocked, curtains drawn over the windows to block out the sunlight. When they step out of the car, Jimin looks towards the west wing, the window he had leapt from now repaired. 

 

“Shit,” Taehyung says from the other side of the car, whistling low. “This is pretty fancy.”

 

“You haven’t seen fancy until you’ve been inside,” Jimin murmurs, squinting in the sunlight. “Stay by my side.”

 

Taehyung meets Jimin at the front of the car and then they head inside. The doors give easily under Jimin’s palms and his eyes scan the foyer, no vampires in sight. The halls are empty, quiet. They stand at the foot of the grand staircase listening, and Jimin whirls around to stare up at the stairs when he hears someone.

 

Minseok stands there at the top of the first level, gazing down at Taehyung and Jimin. His eyes are wide as they flicker between the lycan and the Death Dealer.

 

“Where is he?”

 

Minseok’s eyes flick down the hall, in the direction of Namjoon’s office. “Jimin, maybe you should—”

 

Jimin is already ascending the stairs, Minseok stepping aside, their eyes locking. “I don’t have time to wait. The longer I stand here, the more chances I have of losing Jeongguk forever.”

 

Taehyung is only a few steps behind, and Minseok regards him with a look of distaste. “We haven't seen Jeongguk since you both left. How do you even know he's alive?”

 

“Yoongi knows where is. And I just. . .  I just  _ feel _ like he’s alive. There’s something in my gut telling me he’s still alive and I would  _ know _ if he was dead. Trust me. There’s still time.”

 

Minseok knows not to stop either of them, and just lets out a deep sigh. “Namjoon is with him. Luhan was just in there, so I don't think either of them know you're here.”

 

“That's fine. Thank you, Minseok. I'll make it up to you after this is all over, I promise. I’m glad I got to see you again.”

 

“I don't think he liked me,” Taehyung mutters, looking at the the paintings lining the hallway the farther they walk. 

 

“Minseok?” Jimin’s gaze is focused forward. “No, not really. We've never had a lycan just. . . roam our halls. But you're here to help, and he doesn't mind Jeongguk, neither do a good handful of vampires in the coven. He's a Death Dealer, we're raised to loathe lycans more than anyone else.”

 

“Look at how things change. Now you have one as your  _ lover _ .”

 

“I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world.”

 

And he wouldn't.

 

Taehyung doesn't reply or open his mouth upon approaching the office. He falls into step behind Jimin as the vampire all but barrels into the doors, the metal and wood bearings creaking heavily as they're flung open. Jimin bursts into the room, rich blue eyes staring down his comrades, leader, and the traitor.

 

No one moves, but Jimin focuses his gaze on Yoongi, watching the fluid change of emotions move across the general’s face: shock, disbelief, confusion, and for a split second  _ fear _ . “I thought you were—”

 

Jimin charges at Yoongi and nobody is there to stop him. They're all too stupefied to see Jimin  _ alive,  _ and by the time Yoongi reacts, Jimin’s already got his hand around Yoongi’s throat. He squeezes down on the vampire's throat with his fangs bared, body nearly  _ shaking _ with rage.

 

“What?  _ Dead? _ ”

 

Yoongi spreads his fingers over the hand on his throat, but that only prompts Jimin to press down harder, the general's face a shade redder than it was. “You told them that Jeongguk tried to kill me, huh? That you tried to stop him? Tell me, was the guilt you were feeling after you  _ stabbed  _ me in the chest with a  _ blade _ doused in  _ nightshade  _ too much for you to handle, so you lied about how I died to make yourself  _ feel _ better? You look like you've seen a ghost, Yoongi. You were so positive that you had killed me but I told you I'd be back for him, so  _ here I am _ .”

 

Luhan is just off to the side of Namjoon’s desk, every muscle in his body strung taut like he's ready to intervene. Both him and Namjoon look shell-shocked at Jimin’s reappearance, his spin on the events much different than how Yoongi had told them. Even Taehyung hangs back in the doorway, eyes wide at the ferocity Jimin displays. 

 

Yoongi, however, snarls right back, snapping his teeth at Jimin as he wrestles with the Death Dealer. What breaks them apart is Luhan, who finally moves and wrenches Jimin back. 

 

“ _ Enough _ .” Namjoon’s voice is enough to still everyone. “Does someone want to tell me what the  _ fuck _ is going on?” 

 

Jimin snarls and fights Luhan for a moment, eyes transfixed on Yoongi. “You heard it from me,  _ Yoongi _ was the one who tried to kill me. His bullshit needs to fucking end, Namjoon. He's the fucking traitor! He's the one who alerted the council! This is all because of  _ him.  _ Fucking two timing piece of—”

 

A quick motion of Namjoon’s hand silences Jimin, and the coven leader’s attention turns to Yoongi. The general has a hand over his neck, chest still heaving up and down, back still pressed up against the wall where Jimin had slammed him into it. 

 

“H-he’s right,” Taehyung says from the doorway, prompting all four vampires to look at him. “It was Yoongi. He took Guk, woulda killed Jimin if I hadn't found him—”

 

“And  _ who _ are you?” Namjoon cuts in, eyes narrowed at the red-headed lycan. 

 

“He's Jeongguk's friend. Yoongi recruited him to track us down, he's also the reason why Jeongguk's gone,  _ but _ he's the witness to what happened. I know, he's a lycan, but. . .”

 

“Namjoon,” Yoongi finally says, and Jimin feels slighted better hearing how raspy his voice is. “You're not going to take the word of a  _ lycan _ —”

 

Abruptly, Namjoon stands. “You aren't in any position to tell  _ me _ what I will and will not do.”

 

A hushed silence falls over the office, but it's far too tense to avoid conversation. Luhan still holds Jimin back but the vampire steps forward. “Namjoon,  _ please.  _ I didn't come all this way for nothing. We can find Jeongguk,  _ I'll  _ find him.”

 

Yoongi’s sharp bark of laughter is jarring, a nasty smile on his lips. “You lovesick  _ fool _ . Letting you watch over that hybrid was my biggest mistake. You’ve thrown everything away for him, a stupid lycan brat that we pulled out of some hole in the ground. I never should have let this spiral out of control, but now I've fixed it and you'll  _ never _ find him. Not alive.”

 

Luhan can't hold Jimin back when he lunges for Yoongi, arms outstretched. He slams into Yoongi with enough force to knock them to the floor, their bodies a tangled mess on the rug beneath Namjoon’s desk. They struggle for a minute, hissing with teeth bared, until Jimin has his knee shoved against Yoongi’s chest and a dagger pressed to his throat.

 

“ _Where_ _is he_?” 

 

Jimin’s shoulders shake and his voice is raised. “You  _ fucking _ tell me where he is, Yoongi!”

 

“Or else  _ what _ , you’ll kill me?”

 

This time it's Namjoon that breaks them up, easily pulling Jimin off Yoongi with an irritated snarl. “ _ Stop _ .”

 

Even sprawled on the floor, Yoongi has the nerve to almost look smug, until Namjoon fixes him with a piercing gaze. “What did you  _ do _ , Yoongi?”

 

“What I had to, what you  _ knew _ we should have done all along—”

 

Namjoon's jaw clenches. “ _ I  _ decide what happens in this coven, Min Yoongi.  _ You  _ forget your place, let your egotistical bullshit cloud your judgement. The way you take out your petty jealousy on others has always been a flaw I was willing to overlook, but you've overstepped your boundaries and you  _ lied _ to me.”

 

Jimin stays on the ground and retracts his dagger. He's not surprised that Namjoon is drilling Yoongi; he  _ needed  _ to. “He tried to kill me,” the Death Dealer snarls, “all because he was jealous over the fact that I prefer fucking a  _ lycan  _ instead of  _ him. _ ”

 

Yoongi’s upper lip curls over his teeth, rage filling his irises an intense cobalt. There was a time where Jimin might have found him frighteningly beautiful, pale skin and cherry red mouth, but now Jimin finds him just as ugly as his actions. “The council would have gotten involved anyway. There would have been repercussions keeping something like this from them—”

 

“You went to the  _ council _ ?” Namjoon’s betrayed, it’s in his voice. “Not only did you try and kill one of my best Death Dealers, you went behind  _ my _ back and made a deal with the  _ council _ ?”

 

“Taemin and Taeyeon were the ones accompanying him before my escape. I smelled one of the members when Yoongi found us in Busan, and I think they’re the one behind all this.”

 

Jimin casts a glance over at Taehyung. “Ask him about Yoongi's betrayal. That's why I brought him.”

 

Taehyung looks nervous, like he's tried to make himself as small as possible is the situation escalates. 

 

“What, another one of your lycan  _ pets _ ?” Yoongi spits, venom lacing every word. “You probably let him fuck you too.”

 

“Even if I had, he would probably have been better than  _ you _ .”

 

“I am  _ not _ going to stand here and listen to the both of you snipe at each other.” Namjoon cuts in before Yoongi can retaliate. “Whatever personal drama you both have should have  _ stayed  _ between you. Frankly, the only thing I care about right now is where Jeongguk is. Taemin and Taeyeon are Seungwon’s little lap dogs. Seungwon would rather kill Jeongguk and study his remains, which is  _ why _ I wanted to keep Jeongguk a secret until we had more findings.”

 

“Seungwon? It was that old bastard?” 

 

While there are a few council members that share Namjoon’s more lenient stance on relations between lycans and vampires, Seungwon is not one of them. He’s one of the oldest council members, a vicious man who rules those under him with an iron fist. He’s thirsty for power, has always held a seat on the council with a higher position than most. 

 

“What does it matter?” Yoongi meets Jimin’s eyes without wavering. “Your little pup will be of use alive or dead.”

 

This time, it's Taehyung that growls. “Ya told me that ya didn't even want Guk, asshole. I never woulda helped ya if I’d’ve known what a two-faced bastard ya are.”

 

Jimin’s lips curl back into a snarl. “You’re not making it any better for yourself by not telling us where he is. Where are you going to go after this? You're no longer welcome here. I can put you out of your fucking misery, if you would prefer.”

 

Namjoon shoots Jimin and Taehyung both a warning look. “While I’ve half a mind to let Jimin do as he wishes, some of us have a sense of morals and don't simply want to throwaway centuries of friendship. As a courtesy, tell us where they took Jeongguk and I’ll let you leave unscathed, but you're no longer welcome in my house. If not. . .” He trails off, confident that Yoongi can imagine what Namjoon would let Jimin do. 

 

There's a long drawn out moment where Yoongi holds his ground, gaze haughty and a little defiant, before he realizes that he has no other options. “There’s. . . the temple in Gangnam-gu. That’s the last place I saw him.”

 

Jimin jumps to his feet at the announcement. As much as he would enjoy hurting Yoongi, Jeongguk is far more important. “Namjoon, let me go to him,” the vampire rambles, facing the coven leader, “either now or tonight, if you don’t want me to go alone. But I’m invincible to the sun, _ I _ can do this—”

 

Namjoon holds up a hand, silencing Jimin’s enthusiastic outburst. “Luhan,” he says, “escort Yoongi to his room and let him gather his things. See that he's gone by tonight.” 

 

As the reality of the situation sinks in, Yoongi’s face falls. He doesn't fight when Luhan steps forward, puts a hand around his upper arm and guides him to the door. Taehyung shrinks back from the pair, still eying Yoongi with something akin to hatred. Jimin shares the same look, but he’s  _ overwhelmed  _ and it’s starting to show. His muscles are twitching to move because he  _ isn’t _ done with Yoongi, doesn’t want to let him get away with a slap on the wrists, but Namjoon’s orders are to be followed and he is the one at the end of the day to decide what is best for all parties involved.

 

Jimin opens his mouth but closes it immediately. He knows better than to question Namjoon. Being ejected from a coven is humiliating in itself, but betraying all those inside and lying to the leader? Maybe that’s a more worthwhile punishment than death. At least this way, Yoongi will forever be forced to remember his downfall.

 

“He’ll go to Daegu,” the Death Dealer mumbles, tearing his gaze away from the closing doors. Taehyung remains by them with his hands folded across his chest. “I hope the coven there doesn’t accept him. He doesn’t deserve a second chance.”

 

Namjoon sighs, presses one hand to the edge of his desk and uses the other to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I can't have him executed, Jimin, even if you think that's the most fitting punishment.”

 

The vampire’s nose twitches and he scowls. “It’s because he almost killed me. He should at least feel the same pain in some way, or lack thereof. I can’t forgive him. As long as he’s alive, he’ll have to live with the guilt. I suppose that’s enough.”

 

When no one else says anything, Taehyung clears his throat. “He said a temple? In Gangnam-gu? I’ve heard some stories about things that happen there. . . no one in our pack would dare set foot anywhere near Gangnam-gu.”

 

“Things? What sort of things? It must be a council hideout, I don’t recall ever hearing anything about that temple.”

 

“Gangnam-gu is usually where the council will gather for meetings, only a few times every century,” Namjoon supplies, “there's a big temple there with a massive underground area that I know has housed the different members and their entourages, but I’ve never been inside.”

 

“Alright. . . then what’s our plan? You can’t expect me to leave without any casualties, not when they’re using Jeongguk as their lab rat.”

 

“We also don't want to start a full blown war,” Namjoon warns. “Let me reach out to a few of the council members that we’re on good terms with. Jaebum and Hakyeon should be able to give us some information about the temple’s layout. They’re no friend of Seungwon’s, so I’m sure they’ll help.”

 

“There isn’t much time. We have to go there tonight, before it’s too late.”

 

“Gangnam-gu isn't far. I know we’re running against the clock, but I want you to be as prepared as possible. If you can get in without anyone seeing, get him out without making a fuss, that would be ideal.”

 

Jimin is an expert at stealth, but this might just be one of the times where he would prefer to do it differently. “If that’s what you want. I’ll take Minseok with me, maybe Luhan after he’s done with Yoongi. Taehyung will have to come with. He rescued me when I was injured, the least I could do is let him see Jeongguk again.”

 

At that, Namjoon offers Taehyung a small smile. “I guess I haven't thanked you for saving our Jimin. I never thought I’d see the day where a lycan helped one of us.”

 

“Ah. . .” Taehyung murmurs, embarrassed, “it was the least I could do, really. If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have even been in that situation.”

 

“But you went back, and you helped anyway. You could have just as easily turned around and walked away. I think you're a better person than you believe.”

 

Jimin clears his throat and moves towards the doors. “I’ll take Taehyung to my room to return my bags and then pay Seokjin a visit. Does. . . he know I’m here? Alive?”

 

Namjoon laughs. “No, he doesn't. I’m sure he'd be ecstatic to see you.” 

 

Nodding, Jimin motions for Taehyung to follow. “Just let me know when you’ve found out about the temple, I’ll be in the basement with Seokjin.”

 

Namjoon agrees and Jimin and Taehyung exit the office. The vampire sucks in a breath and turns to face the lycan. “He likes you, you’re lucky. Let’s go to the car and then we’ll head to the basement and figure out our plans.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin has already sought out Minseok to help with the rescue, and had asked him to meet him in the basement with Luhan and Daehyun, the other Death Dealer who is available for the night. He recently transferred from Gwangju to Seoul so never encountered Jeongguk, but they need all the help they can get, especially if any Death Dealers are free and aren’t particularly fond of the council and wouldn’t mind infiltrating their hideout.

 

Their next stop is the basement. Taehyung tags along, keeping his distance as they descend the staircase and enter the research wing of the basement. It’s just Seokjin down here, now that Jeongguk is absent, and Jimin can spot the doctor around the corner near his microscopes. He’s scribbling down data on his clipboard but glances up when he smells Jimin, the clipboard falling from his hands and clattering to the floor. Seokjin steps over the mess and he engulfs Jimin in a tight hug. 

 

“Oh Jimin, I thought— Oh my god, I’m so glad to see you.”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to say goodbye to you. But I’m happy that I got to see you again.”

 

After another firm squeeze, Seokjin looks up as Taehyung steps cautiously into the infirmary. “Who’s this?” he asks, stepping back to scrutinize Taehyung. “A lycan?”

 

“He’s. . . Jeongguk’s friend. It’s a long story, but he’s the one who picked me up when I was wounded. He’s here to help us get Jeongguk back.”

 

“Well anyone that helps my Jimin and that's a friend of Jeongguk’s is welcome here anytime,” Seokjin says, smiling at Taehyung, who looks mildly uncomfortable among all the medical tools. “Where is Jeongguk? You’re going to rescue him?”

 

“The council has him in the temple in Gangnam-gu. I’m taking Minseok, Luhan, and Daehyun with me to rescue Jeongguk. We’re leaving once Namjoon clarifies our plans, but I wanted to see you first.”

 

Seokjin purses his lips. “I knew something wasn't right. Gangnam-gu. . . that's not good.”

 

Jimin sighs. “No, not really. Namjoon is trying to figure out the temple, our ways in, ways out, everything like that. I just. . . want Jeongguk back.”

 

“You’ll get him back,” Seokjin swears, ever the optimist. “He's a fighter, he's stronger than you think.”

 

“I saw him fight. It wasn’t for very long but. . . he ripped two men in half without any effort and it took a lot of silver before he went down. He’s strong mentally, too, but I’ve never seen anything like him.”

 

Seokjin chuckles and stoops, picking up the scattered clipboard and paperwork from the floor. “I seem to remember you have a much different opinion of Jeongguk not that long ago.”

 

“Things change over time, you know that,” Jimin replies, voice subdued. “I’m glad that I met Jeongguk. He’s changed my life in more ways than one.”

 

Taehyung gags once, hand over his chest as the two vampires snap their heads to look at him. “Oh, sorry, that's just. . . that’s just really gross and sappy.”

 

Jimin quirks a brow. “I’m sure Jeongguk would say something similar. You can ask him when you see him.”

 

Shuddering at the thought, Taehyung shifts his weight from one foot to the other. “I’m ready to go. What else are we waiting for?”

 

“Are all lycans so impatient?” Seokjin murmurs so that only Jimin can hear, but his tone is good-natured. 

 

“Yes, I think so,” Jimin replies humorously, watching Taehyung’s eyes flit around the room. The door from upstairs creaks open and all three glance up at whoever is coming down, and Jimin blinks in stupor when he sees that it’s Hoseok slowly creeping down the stairs with apprehension.

 

The Death Dealer’s throat bobs and his jaw clenches. Tension settles over the room almost immediately. Hoseok looks guilty, which is to be expected, considering this is the first time they've seen each other since the night of the party. “Jimin,” he says quietly, eying Taehyung with some measure of interest, “I heard you were back, that you were home, and I just— I wanted to apologize. For that night.”

 

Jimin chews on his lip and Seokjin takes the cue and walks off, motioning for Taehyung to follow. The lycan is reluctant to follow the vampire, but does so anyways, and Seokjin takes him to the lab side of the room to show him his equipment.

 

“How long were you and Yoongi interested in each other? Before he fed from you that night?”

 

Hoseok appears to be stiff, tries to look more relaxed by clasping his hands in front of himself. “I always knew. . . I knew that Yoongi was off limits. That he was yours. It was never my intention to get in the way but— he asked. That night he asked and I should've said  _ no _ , but. . .”

 

“Did you have sex with him?”

 

“ _ No _ . No, I didn't. I don't think that was ever. . . an option.”

 

Air leaves Jimin’s nose in a huff, hands crossing over his chest. “Then you’ve had no attachments to him? I’m sure you’ve heard the news by now, about Yoongi.”

 

“I did,” Hoseok says slowly, and now Jimin can see that the whites of his eyes are a little red. “That’s why I wanted to come talk to you. To just. . . to try and clear the air.”

 

“Thank you. I didn’t. . . I wasn’t expecting for him to do that, not so soon. But are you alright? I’m asking as a friend. Believe it or not, you’re still my friend, despite what happened. We were both led on by one person and you don’t deserve my cold shoulder because of him. I know it wasn’t intentional; you were sorry the second you saw me. He, on the other hand, wasn’t. And now we won’t have to worry about him anymore.”

 

Hoseok manages a little chuckle. “I should be asking you if you're alright. You don't need to worry about me, I just wanted to make sure everything was good. I heard you're taking Luhan and Minseok with you. Daehyun too?”

 

Jimin nods. “Other than the fact I’ve been poisoned with nightshade twice and had Jeongguk taken away from me, you can say I’m doing alright.” There’s dry humor in his voice, but it’s his way of calming himself before any big mission. “I’m taking the Death Dealers with, Namjoon wants this to be a stealth mission. In and out, without drawing attention to ourselves. Should be back by dawn.”

 

“Let me know if you need anything before you go,” Hoseok says firmly. “I want to help if I can.”

 

“Do you have, like, tasers or something? I want to use my gun, but Namjoon would prefer it if I didn’t kill anyone. We might need to incapacitate a few vampires.”

 

The weapons master visibly brightens. “I have just the thing. I send them with Minseok when he comes down.”

 

“Alright. And my suit. . . I changed out of it before coming here, but it’s ripped, obviously, since I got stabbed. It’s on my bed if you have time to repair it.”

 

“I’ll do my best,” Hoseok says, looking more like his old self by the second. He steps forward, throws his arms around Jimin’s neck and hold him in a firm hug. “Good luck, Jimin. Bring your hybrid back safe.”

 

It takes a second for Jimin to hug Hoseok back, but he smiles and ruffles the vampire’s orange hair. “And I’ll do _ my _ best, too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time the sun sets, their plans are all figured out and they’re packing for the mission out front. They load weapon bags into cars and a medical bag in case something were to happen. Jimin slips a pair of extra clothes for Jeongguk into his bag in the car he’ll be sharing with Daehyun, just sweatpants and a shirt. The clothes still smell like Jeongguk, subtle hints of vanilla musk that make Jimin’s stomach twist and his heart ache. Namjoon and Seokjin are out on the courtyard to assist and run over the plans with the Death Dealers.

 

Yoongi left about half an hour ago and Luhan’s in a somber mood, with Minseok rubbing his shoulders and whispering to him as they pack. Questions are floating around the mansion over what really happened, why exactly is Yoongi leaving, and why Jimin is alive. It’s all too much for Namjoon to handle in one day. 

 

Taehyung is already in the backseat, very much like a child, fiddling with things and fogging up the back windows and drawing on them when he’s bored. 

 

“So we’ll enter through the main gates, subdue whoever is outside, and make our way into the temple and underground,” Luhan reiterates on their last run-down of the plan. Each Death Dealer has an earpiece for communication with Namjoon, Seokjin, and each other, in case anything were to happen. Hoseok has given them all tasers of some sort and other non-deadly weapons to abide by Namjoon’s guidelines of “no killing.” 

 

They can’t promise him anything.

 

With quick hugs and last words, the Death Dealers pile into their cars. Taehyung perks up when Daehyun and Jimin slide into their car, eagerly buckling his seatbelt as they pull away from the mansion entrance.

 

“So. . . where's my gun?”

 

Daehyun glances back as he’s driving and he snorts. “Gun? Do you even know how to use one?”

 

“It can't be  _ that _ hard,” Taehyung reasons. “Just aim the end at the person ya wanna shoot then  _ bam _ !”

 

“That’s not how that works,” Jimin groans, head flopping against the headrest. 

 

“We’re not going to be using any guns, Namjoon doesn’t want us to kill anyone. Can’t you just. . . be a distraction? Or lycan-out or something?” Daehyun cuts in.

 

“Wasn't sure I was allowed. But hell yea, I’m the best distraction!”

 

“Where’d you pick him up?” Daehyun grumbles to Jimin, focusing back on the road in front of them, the headlights of Minseok and Luhan’s car shining in their mirror.

 

“Busan. It’s a long story, I don’t feel like retelling it. Ask me tomorrow.”

 

Daehyun shrugs. “Fine. So we’re rescuing that hybrid boyfriend of yours?”

 

Taehyung snorts and gags in the backseat but he’s ignored.

 

“He’s— yeah. Yeah, we are. We’re going against the council, so I hope you don’t like them.”

 

“Nah. Bunch of rich shits who want power. I hope your hybrid is still alive, I know it’s only been two or three days but—”

 

Jimin sighs. “I know. He’s not dead, not yet, but we don’t have much time before they really do kill him. Step on it, yeah? I want to be home before midnight.”

 

The car jerks forward as Daehyun does exactly that with a grin. “Got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The problem with Yoongi is resolved, and they're finally going to get Jeongguk. :')
> 
> The FINAL chapter should be up by tomorrow or Sunday (we just decided to add some things to it) so please be patient with us as we work out the last details of Ch 11!
> 
> Since this is pretty much over, keep in touch with us on our [tumblr](http://bangtan-bananas.tumblr.com/) and our [twitter](https://twitter.com/bangtanbananas?lang=en)! Please leave kudos if you haven't already, you all know the drill by now haha


	11. XI: The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter of Surreptitious! We'll include our thanks and everything at the end, so enjoy!

The ride to Gangnam, of course, isn’t long, but they try and take the less popular roads in order to not draw attention. Plus, humans are out in the downtown area because it’s nighttime, and they’re to avoid all contact with humans during their mission. Once they’re out of the heart of Gangnam, it’s easier to travel to the mountainous region where the temple is located. The mountain is closed off to visitors at this time of night, and the group drives through without any hitches. 

 

They ride on a dirt path and then travel on a path of flattened grass. The grass was most likely flattened by members of the council when they drive to the temple for their meetings. Daehyun turns their headlights off and Minseok does the same, the small Buddhist temple only illuminated by the lanterns that line the entryway. The cars are parked away from the temple and all are quiet as they gather their supplies.

 

“Namjoon said there would be a handful of guards outside,” Luhan mumbles, double checking the weapon in his hand and then the earpiece. 

 

“We’ll take them out, then head through the front. He said there was a secret staircase behind a statue, but he’s not entirely sure what the trigger object is, sometimes it changes. Once we’re in, we do the same thing, extract Jeongguk, leave without causing a huge mess and we try to avoid Seungwon. Namjoon will deal with him another time,” Jimin explains, carrying a few medical supplies with him in a small bag. They don’t know how Jeongguk will be, and they can try to treat him somewhat before taking him upstairs, depending on his condition.

 

“Use your tasers, please,” Minseok sighs in exasperation. “I don’t need Namjoon hounding me for not watching over your trigger-happy asses.”

 

There’s a chuckle from the group as they proceed towards the entrance. Taehyung sticks close to Jimin, forced to keep his mouth shut or else he’ll be locked in one of the cars. They stop behind a set of rocks at the foot of the stairs leading to the entryway and Daehyun and Minseok creep around on the sides. The other three peek over the rocks and watch as the two Death Dealers strike, jabbing the tasers into the guards’ chests. It takes a moment, but the two bodies crumple to the floor unconscious.

 

“Shit, how powerful are these things?” Minseok murmurs as they meet up again just outside the doors. “If they can make someone unconscious, I wonder what damage they’d do if left on for longer than a couple seconds.”

 

“Let’s think about that later, yeah? Jimin’s just about ready to charge into this place,” Daehyun grumbles, and he’s right; Jimin’s muscles are twitching and he’s impatient. Luhan scoffs and nudges open the temple doors, each member slipping in and sticking close to the walls. The level of security is surprisingly low, but maybe because most of the soldiers are underground guarding Jeongguk. 

 

Jimin counts only four more guards before the temple is clear and they shuffle their way towards the giant statue at the end of the temple. The room is barren except for the statue and an altar and wall decorations, lit candles adorning the altar and the area around the statue’s feet. 

 

All five of them search for the lever that opens the staircase. Considering there isn’t much to begin with in the room, they lift the candles up one by one out of their holders and set them down when the statue doesn’t move. It’s when Taehyung plucks one from the statue that they discover the entrance. 

 

Taehyung scrambles back with the candle in hand as the statue creaks and comes out a foot, swinging to the side to reveal a staircase hidden behind it. The lycan hands the candle over to Luhan, who sets it down in its original place.

 

“Look at you, you _ are _ useful,” Jimin utters as he heads down the stairs first, hearing Taehyung snort and mumble under his breath before following. 

 

There’s definitely an increased presence of vampires underground. Nobody waits for them at the bottom of the staircase. Taehyung is the only one whose footsteps make noise, and they bounce off the cavern-like walls, resounding in the air until Minseok snaps at him. 

 

Two hallways greet them, fluorescent light fixtures hanging from the ceiling. The lights are out of place, don’t blend in with the cold stone walls and floor. 

 

“Taehyung, can you smell Jeongguk?” Jimin whispers, eyes surveying both hallways. Taehyung’s sense of smell is far better than a vampire’s, and they can’t waste time by going separate ways. 

 

“I—” the lycan begins, furrowing his brow and angling his nose into the air. He perks after a moment, looking down the hallway to the right. “I think there. It sort of smells like Guk but. . .”

 

Jimin heads down the hallway before Taehyung can finish, and the group jogs to catch up to Jimin. Minseok tells him to wait, to be  _ careful,  _ but Jimin’s taser is drawn and he storms down the hallway, stabbing anyone who comes across him. The Death Dealers press on until they come to yet another fork in the road.

 

“I think I can smell him,” Jimin mumbles, tipping his head and inhaling. The scent is faint. “Where is he? I’ll take you with me, you three, go down the other hall. We can’t let anyone see the bodies or else the alarm will sound and our cover will be blown.”

 

Taehyung’s eyes slide to the hall on the left. “Jimin. . . I think we should be prepared—”

 

The Death Dealers don’t ask questions, waiting for Jimin’s nod before they move with precision down the hall to the right. Usually it isn’t a tactical advantage to split up, but if Jeongguk is close they have to  _ move _ and they have to do it fast.

 

Jimin charges down the hall. Taehyung is jittery, glancing this way and that at corridors, but he yanks Jimin back around a corner near Jeongguk’s location. The vampire hisses, rounding on the lycan.

 

“ _ What? _ ”

 

“I just gotta make sure. . . ya gotta keep yourself together, okay? I can smell Guk but he smells. . . it’s so faint, Jimin, I don’t think he’s in good shape.”

 

It isn’t hard to tell how stressed Jimin is, how wound up he is, from his shaky hands to his unfocused cobalt eyes. He’s finding it harder and harder to control himself. 

 

“I know, I know, that’s why I want to get to him as soon as possible,” Jimin exhales, handing his weapon over to Taehyung. “I’m not stopping when I see him. You take out whoever I pass, got it?”

 

The lycan accepts with a stiff nod, the tendons in his neck standing out as he jaw works. “It doesn’t smell like there’s much down here. We’ll probably be okay, but I’ll stand guard for ya.”

 

With a nod, Jimin steps out from behind the corner. At the end of the corridor is a large cell, but Jimin can’t see through the bars from where they’re standing. Oddly enough, no guards are around. 

 

Jeongguk’s scent is faint, barely lingering in the air, but Jimin nearly gags when he’s hit with the overwhelming scent of blood. It’s Jeongguk’s, he knows that smell, but the amount is enough to make him  _ sick.  _ Taehyung coughs from behind and covers his nose with his sleeve. The cell door is locked, Jeongguk’s slumped form behind the bars, and Jimin tugs on the door.

 

“S’locked,” Jimin tells Taehyung, nose wrinkled as he pulls harder. 

 

“Need me to shift and get it open?”

 

“No, no, hold on,” the vampire mumbles, securing both hands on the bars of the door. His fingers curl on the metal and Taehyung watches as he tugs and tugs, the metal creaking under Jimin’s hands. Within a minute, Jimin has loosened the door enough for him to tear it off its hinges, turning and tossing it aside before ducking into the cell.

 

It reeks of silver and blood, and the space is cramped. Jeongguk's arms are spread wide, hooked into the wall with silver shackles. His body is limp, dirty, more glinting silver from a heavy collar around his neck. But what makes Jimin’s stomach roll are the twin IV lines running out of Jeongguk's wrists, dark with blood, pooling the liquid into containers spaced around the hybrid’s form. 

 

They’re draining him dry.

 

Jeongguk is unconscious, and it’s  _ sickening _ , all the blood in those containers. Jimin reaches for the IV lines and he’s careful to remove them, dropping the tubes to the floor. Blood continues to trickle from Jeongguk’s wrist and Jimin works on the chains, glancing around at the walls where they’re inserted. He has no keys, but he can rip out the chains the same way he did the door.

 

Noise comes from the end of the hallway but Jimin doesn’t pay any mind to what’s going on in his surroundings. He focuses instead on yanking the chains from the walls, removing the one around Jeongguk’s neck last so the hybrid falls backwards, body limp against the stone floor. 

 

“I’ve got you,” Jimin whispers as he crouches down and cradles Jeongguk’s head against his thighs, fingers grasping the thick silver collar around his neck to try and pry it off Jeongguk’s neck.

 

Taehyung pokes his head in through the opening of the cell door. His face twists into an expression of anguish. “Oh  _ fuck _ . Jimin, Jimin, we gotta go. There's a lot of movement at the end of the hall. They don't smell friendly.”

 

Sensing the urgency, Jimin reaches for Jeongguk and hauls him to his feet. He’s extremely heavy, all muscle mass and height, but Jimin pulls him on his back. As he’s walking out, he pauses, and glances back. The containers of blood. . .

 

Walking back over, despite Taehyung’s frantic calling, Jimin knocks the containers over and watches as thick scarlet paints the stone floors. If they want Jeongguk’s blood, they’ll have to mop it up from the floor.

 

“Where are the others?” Jimin questions as he and Taehyung jog away from the cell, Jeongguk hanging off of Jimin like a rag doll.

 

“Dunno. Haven't seen anyone since we split up. Haven't heard anything either.” Taehyung’s gaze stays on Jeongguk’s broken body. “Is he gonna be okay?”

 

“He’s alive, but that’s all I can say.”

 

The situation isn’t good. Jeongguk’s pulse is faint because he’s been drained of so much blood, and he’s not conscious to feed from Jimin. They’re going to have to floor it back to the coven. 

 

Jimin and Taehyung skitter around the corner to the staircase and run straight into the other three Death Dealers at the bottom. Minseok gasps when he sees Jeongguk, but there’s no time for an explanation, not when soldiers round the corner and shout as soon as the intruders are spotted. 

 

“You need to tell Seokjin to get the blood bags ready,” Jimin calls to Minseok when he’s at the top of the stairs, rushing through the temple with the group hot on his heels. Minseok is already speaking into their earpiece and alerting Seokjin of their impending arrival.

 

Daehyun opens the car door and assists Jimin in getting in the backseat with Jeongguk. Taehyung slides in as well and Daehyun crashes into the driver’s seat, the tires squealing as the car churns up gravel and dirt before speeding off towards their coven. Luhan and Minseok hop in their car and follow, shadows emerging from the temple’s entrance. Jimin tears his gaze away from the back windshield and motions for Taehyung to hand over the medical bag they had packed.

 

“Fuck, what did they do to him,” Jimin rasps, hastily tearing open gauze and bandages and wrapping them around Jeongguk’s still-bleeding wrists. “Any later and he would have been—”

 

He doesn’t need to finish the sentence. 

 

Taehyung looks near tears, smooths Jeongguk’s matted hair off his forehead. “It’s my fault,” his voice is thick with emotion. “I should've told Yoongi to fuck off, but I  _ helped  _ him do this.”

 

One of the silver cuffs around Jeongguk’s wrist that Jimin wasn't able to get off brushes against Taehyung as Daehyun takes a sharp turn back into the city. The lycan yelps, skin already burnt as he pulls back. 

 

“Oh my god, we have to get that shit off him.”

 

Jimin examines the burn marks on Taehyung and his lips press in a thin line. “I tried, but that one's a bitch to get off. Hold Jeongguk for me.”

 

Taehyung grapples for Jeongguk as Jimin secures his hands around the silver cuff. This one isn't as fortified as the one that was around his neck, but it's not easy, trying to break the metal with just his bare hands after he used most of his strength on the cell door. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ , hold on—”

 

Jimin grunts and pulls harder, but it's when Daehyun takes another sharp turn does the cuff break, Jimin slamming up against the car door. His head thumps against the window and he curses. 

 

“I knew we should have brought the damn truck,” he hisses, rubbing the back of his head and flinging the broken cuff to the floor. All silver is removed from Jeongguk but he still isn't healing. He's lost too much blood.

 

“How far are we?”

 

Daehyun glances at them through the mirror. “About five minutes. Seokjin has everything ready for him.”

 

Nodding, Jimin turns to face Taehyung. The young lycan is stressed out. As much as Jimin would like to calm Taehyung down, he's having a hard time calming  _ himself  _ down. Seeing Jeongguk like this, unconscious and pale. . . this wouldn't have happened if Jimin had been more aware of Yoongi. Jeongguk must have been so scared, led to believe that Jimin was dead—

 

He buries his face in his hands.

 

“He’s gonna be okay,” Taehyung says adamantly, even though his voice is shaky. “He’s too stubborn to die.”

 

There’s bruises lining the circle of Jeongguk’s throat, the skin underneath crusted and red from constant exposure to silver. His lips are cracked and swollen from dehydration, blue veins visible just under his almost translucent skin. They used him like a pin cushion, arms littered with pinprick track marks, like some heroin junkie, where they pushed needles under his skin over and over again. 

 

Jimin’s heart breaks, cradling the hybrid’s head in his lap, smoothing his fingertips over the fluttering, thin pulse at the side of his neck. He holds Jeongguk like that until they’re at the mansion, cars screeching to a halt. Through the windows, Jimin spots Seokjin waiting for them with a gurney. 

 

Daehyun opens the door for Jimin and Taehyung crawls out the other side. Jimin can only drag Jeongguk out of the car, grabbing him by his shoulders while Luhan hoists Jeongguk up by his lower half. Together, they carry Jeongguk towards the basement entrance, gently placing him on the gurney. Seokjin’s expression can only be deemed one of horror and shock when he lays his eyes on the hybrid.

 

“It’s alright, Jimin,” he reassures the Death Dealer, rearranging his features into something calmer. There's still a tinge of worry in his features, a sadness as he looks over Jeongguk’s broken body. “Let’s get him inside, yea?”

 

Seokjin tugs on the head of the gurney, motioning for Taehyung to help push the lower end. Between the two of them, it's easy to guide Jeongguk down the ramp into the basement. Jimin keeps a tight hold on Jeongguk’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of the hybrid’s knuckles. 

 

There’s already a large space cleared in the infirmary. Beds have been pushed up against the walls for more room to move around, and it looks like Seokjin prepared well. Everything is fully stocked and ready to go, but the sight of more IV tubing is enough to make all the hairs on the back of Jimin’s neck stand on end. 

 

He can hear Seokjin murmuring for Taehyung to hand him certain things, but his heart sinks because he just wants Jeongguk to open his  _ eyes _ , to make a noise,  _ something _ —

 

A hand settles on his shoulder and Jimin nearly jumps out of his skin, blinking bloodshot eyes up into Namjoon’s face. “Come on, Jimin, let's give Jin some room to work.”

 

Jimin doesn’t want to leave Jeongguk’s side, but he has no room to argue with Namjoon. He’d just be a hanging cloud of worry over Seokjin and it might be best if he left. 

 

“Okay,” he agrees, his voice small. Namjoon guides Jimin out of the infirmary with a gentle hand, only taking them as far as the hallway. 

 

“No one is going to hurt Jeongguk again,” Namjoon says. Jimin only now notices how tired the coven leader looks. “Seungwon was operating under his own agenda for this, so as I'm sure you can imagine the rest of the council was less than pleased with him. Jaebum and Hakyeon have moved for a vote to strip Seungwon of his seat on the council. You won't have to worry about him ever again.”

 

Jimin hums and nods. He’s silent for a moment, before he speaks. “I’m sorry for causing you all this trouble. I just hope it’s over now.”

 

“Don't apologize,” Namjoon says with a small smile. “You might be called to testify against Seungwon, and there won't be much I can do to prevent them from using you as a witness, but I think the worst is over.”

 

“I’ll testify against him, whatever it takes to keep Jeongguk safe. He doesn’t deserve this, not any of this. I hope everyone knows what a nightmare I am when something precious is taken away from me. I’d come back from my  _ grave _ if anything ever happened to Jeongguk.”

 

“Jin will fix him right up,” Namjoon assures him. “No one’s going to take him from you again.”

 

The vampire folds his arms across his chest. “Let’s hope so.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin waits outside the infirmary long after Namjoon leaves. He's slumped against the wall, knees drawn up into his chest and dozing off when Seokjin peeks out, smiling faintly when Jimin looks up. “Come on in, Jimin.”

 

Blinking out of his haze, Jimin drops his knees to the floor and stands. “Is he awake yet?” he asks, slipping under Seokjin’s arm into the infirmary. Jeongguk is on one of the beds, bandaged up, IV in his arm. His eyes are still closed, but there's more color to his skin now, the flesh pinking up as a fresh supply of blood floods his veins. 

 

“Not yet,” Seokjin says, stepping back to let the door swing shut. “But hopefully soon. His heart rate is good, strong. Just have to let his body rest for now.”

 

Taehyung is passed out on one of the other beds, and Seokjin laughs when Jimin’s gaze flicks to the lycan. 

 

“I gave him a mild sedative so he would sleep. Don't worry, he won't wake up for awhile.”

 

Jimin tears his eyes away from Taehyung sprawled on another bed and cautiously walks towards Jeongguk. The color in his skin is returning, but he’s still far too pale to be considered healthy. He’s not healing like he should be, and it brings Jimin back to when he first met Jeongguk, unsure of who he was, afraid and scared of the future. 

 

“I’m sorry,” the vampire murmurs as he runs his fingers through Jeongguk’s matted hair, brushing stray locks off his forehead and sitting down in a chair next to the bed. He reaches out to gently lace his fingers with Jeongguk’s. “But I think it’s over now.”

 

Seokjin glides over to check Jeongguk's vitals one more time. Satisfied with the results, he retreats to the back of the infirmary to give Jimin a little privacy. 

 

Jeongguk’s chest rises and falls smoothly, but other than that, he's still. Jimin dozes off with his hand curled around the hybrid’s, jolted awake after awhile by a soft whimpering noise, Jeongguk’s fingers twitching in his palm. 

 

Blinking his eyes open and straightening in his chair, Jimin stares down at Jeongguk. It’s the first time he’s been conscious, and Jimin can see that he looks much better now than he did when they picked him up. He’s still not in his best shape, but he’s better. And awake.  _ Alive. _

 

“Jeongguk,” Jimin croons softly, stroking his thumb over Jeongguk’s palm, “can you hear me?”

 

The hybrid blinks, eyes slowly focusing on Jimin’s face, but instead of the smile Jimin expects to see, Jeongguk’s brows pinch together and he groans. “This sucks,” he mumbles, voice hoarse from disuse. 

 

“You’ll be okay, I promise—”

 

“No, no, they. . . they killed me,” Jeongguk argues, squeezing Jimin’s hand. “S’okay, though, your ghost gets to keep me company now.”

 

Mouth open, Jimin stares down at Jeongguk. Despite the situation, Jimin finds himself laughing. Jeongguk is puzzled, tilts his head curiously, and the Death Dealer recovers and shakes his head. 

 

“You’re not dead.  _ I’m _ not dead. I’m not a ghost, it’s really me. I didn’t die.”

 

“But—” Jeongguk stumbles over his words, eyes wide. “You were. . . how did—”

 

“I told you, your blood saved my life. But. . . Taehyung helped. He’s here, over there.”

 

Jimin’s head nudges in the direction of the redhead, snoring away on the bed. But Jeongguk doesn't even look over, only has eyes for Jimin. “I thought for sure you were dead,” his voice is watery, eyes glassy. “Thought I was never gonna see you again.”

 

His other hand fumbles over top of the sheets, scrambling for Jimin’s. 

 

Jimin focuses back on Jeongguk and clutches his hand, pressing it close to his chest. His breathing is harsh, like he’s holding himself back from crying, and it takes him a moment to recover before he can speak without his voice wavering. “I said I would be back for you. I broke my promise to protect you, but I had a second chance. And that’s why you’re here, with me, and nobody will ever come for you again.”

 

With a few tugs, Jeongguk is the one to pull their hands closer to himself. The shift is enough to have Jimin standing out of his chair, looming over the bed to keep his balance. He’s close enough that Jeongguk can use one hand to wrap around his neck, pulling the Death Dealer down even closer. 

 

“Kiss me,  _ please _ .”

 

And Jimin does just that without any pause. 

 

Jeongguk holds him by his nape as their lips meet, eyes fluttering shut, a honey-like warmth spreading through Jimin’s body when Jeongguk’s lips are on his. It’s only been two or three days since their last kiss, but it was not as passionate, not full of longing; that was their goodbye kiss, and this is their hello kiss. 

 

It’s a happy noise that Jeongguk makes as he tries to curl up, to press closer to Jimin, but his body stiffens and he breaks the kiss, expression one of pain as he flops back against the pillows. His heart rate spikes on the monitor, a warning series of beeps that alert Seokjin, who peeks his head up over the cabinets towards the back. When he sees their positioning, the doctor clicks his tongue. “None of that now. Jeongguk needs rest!”

 

With a low grumble, Jimin sits up. “That’s your fault,” he mumbles to Jeongguk, still holding his hand.

 

“Worth it,” Jeongguk whispers back, the corners of his mouth turning up into a small smile; his first since waking up. 

 

Jimin smiles back and ruffles Jeongguk’s hair. “You should nap some more. You lost a lot of blood, so you’ll be here for another day or two. I’ll go grab your clothes from  your room and bring them to mine, no reason for you to sleep in the basement anymore.”

 

“I can do it when I’m better,” Jeongguk protests, nuzzling into Jimin’s touch like a cat. “Stay with me. Just until I fall asleep.”

 

Sighing, Jimin sits back in his chair, giving in. “Okay, I’ll stay with you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeongguk barely makes it twenty four hours before he's sitting up in bed, trying to move around until Seokjin has given him the all clear. It takes another twelve hours before the doctor begrudgingly allows the hybrid to leave the infirmary, considering he only wanted to be upstairs in Jimin’s room. 

 

Namjoon had decided that Taehyung would be allowed to stay in the coven for as long as he wanted, and the lycan has seemed to strike up an uncanny friendship with Hoseok in the time that Jeongguk’s been confined to the infirmary. Baekhyun has also taken a liking to Taehyung, enamoured by his bright red hair and deep tan skin. 

 

Jimin ends up being the one to move most of Jeongguk’s things upstairs from the basement, setting the last of the hybrid's clothes into a dresser drawer that he’d cleared out while Jeongguk lounges, shirtless, on the bed. The room now has Jeongguk’s belongings in it, and Jimin promised Jeongguk that they would go out one day and buy whatever else Jeongguk wants. But Seokjin has made it very clear that Jeongguk is not allowed to leave the mansion, let alone Jimin’s room, until he’s feeling 100%. Which, given that the hybrid’s healing process has returned, shouldn’t take long. He’s taking advantage of Jimin’s bed in the meantime.

 

The vampire shuts his dresser drawer shut and adjusts his shirt where it had fallen down his shoulder from the labor. “You look comfy,” he comments, strolling over to turn on the lamp to brighten up the room. It’s still dark regardless, but Jimin has decided that being out in the sun for a week and a half has worn him out, hence the darkness. He prefers it this way, with only the soft, faint glow of lamps brightening up the room just enough for him to see where he’s walking. 

 

“I am,” Jeongguk admits, letting his eyes track Jimin’s movements around the room, “but I’m lonely, too.”

 

“I’d say you’re needy, but it makes sense,” Jimin chuckles. “Seokjin yelled at us every time you tried to kiss me.”

 

“See? I’m starved for attention.”

 

Approaching the bed, Jimin stands a couple of feet away, a hand on his hip. “Shouldn’t we wait for you to be healed? I’m pretty sure you aren’t 100%. . .”

 

Knowing that Jimin can't resist, Jeongguk whines cutely, thrashing around in the sheets. “Come  _ on _ . I’m at least a thousand percent better.”

 

‘“I don’t believe it.”

 

“Let me prove it,” Jeongguk challenges, but his pout ruins the look. 

 

Jimin is tempted, but he shakes his head upon realization. “No,  _ no.  _ You haven’t healed, we are not—”

 

“I  _ am _ healed. Would probably heal even faster if you let me feed from you. . . “

 

Jeongguk continues to pout on the bed and Jimin sighs. “That’s all you want?”

 

The reply comes a little too quick for Jimin’s liking. “Yea.”

 

Eyeing Jeongguk carefully, Jimin sits on the edge of the bed, but he should know better than to succumb so easily to what the hybrid wants. The next thing he knows, his back is against the center of the bed, and Jeongguk hovers over him with a cheeky smile.

 

“Comfy?”

 

Jeongguk does seem to have regained almost all of his strength, muscles rippling under his skin as he cages in the vampire. There are still faint marks around his neck and wrists where the silver restraints dug into him for several days on end. Seokjin isn't sure if they’ll ever go away completely. 

 

“You’re an ass,” Jimin retorts, lifting his arms to trace his fingers over the faded marks around Jeongguk’s wrists.

 

Jeongguk smiles, nose scrunching up. “Mm. You don't seem to mind so much anymore.”

 

“How so?”

 

“You say I’m an ass but I know you love it. It's part of my charm.” Jeongguk nuzzles softly under Jimin’s chin, dragging his lips over the curve of the vampire’s jaw. “Besides, I  _ missed _ you. Let me have this.”

 

Jimin’s eyes flutter and his fingers trail along Jeongguk’s wrists. “I know you missed me, I missed you too,” he replies, lips brushing against Jeongguk’s cheek when he turns his head. “Being separated from you was painful. Having you here now, it’s. . . like a dream.”

 

“Let’s never wake up.” 

 

When their lips meet, Jimin has never felt more at home and  _ in love _ in his life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sun is warm against his skin and the gentle summer breeze ruffles his dark hair. A book sits in his lap as two lively lycans frolic about in the mountains, splashing each other with water from the streams they come across.

 

This is Jimin’s first summer outside. 

 

For over 500 years he’s been forced to stay inside during the day, during all seasons, but all of that is now changed because of Jeongguk. Jimin still isn’t keen on being outside when it’s just sun and no clouds, but today is a beautiful day and Taehyung and Jeongguk dragged him out from the mansion and forced him to join them. He can’t complain too much, because the weather is nice and he had nothing else better to do. Besides, keeping Taehyung and Jeongguk cooped up inside on a day like today is just asking for trouble. 

 

He watches the boys play, hiding a giggle behind his hand when Taehyung gets the better of Jeongguk and shoves him face first into the stream. It’s hot enough that the water won't be freezing, probably more refreshing than anything else. But Jeongguk stumbles out of the water and up the hill, leaving Taehyung to his own devices, flopping down next to Jimin with a wet sounding squish. 

 

“I want him out of the coven,” the hybrid whines, slinging a wet arm into Jimin’s lap. 

 

Jimin wrinkles his nose and shoves Jeongguk’s arm off his lap, holding his book far away from him. “You’re wet,” he complains. “And I can’t do anything about that. You two are such children.”

 

“And now you're wet, too.” Jeongguk isn't disturbed, if anything there's a playful light in his eyes as he rolls onto his hands and knees, water rolling over his cheekbones and the curve of his jaw. In the light, Jimin can watch one of the beads of water roll right down the side of Jeongguk’s neck, over the white scars that mark them as a mated couple. 

 

Pursing his lips and setting his book aside on a nearby rock, Jimin pulls his knees in and leers over them to stare at Jeongguk. “Like I said, you’re like a child,” he replies, nudging at the hybrid with his foot. 

 

“Mm, and what does that make you?” Jeongguk purrs, stalking forward until the water beading off his fringe falls, staining the knees of Jimin’s slacks in dark little droplets. “A grandpa?”

 

Scoffing, Jimin reaches between his legs to hold Jeongguk’s face in place, palms on his cheeks. “You’re an ass,” he sniffs. 

 

“I’m almost beginning to think that's a compliment.”

 

“Why don’t you go back and play with your wolfie friend? He looks lonely.”

 

“Think I’d rather bother you,” Jeongguk butts his head forward, planting his palms in the grass next to Jimin’s hips. It allows him access to bury his damp face into the crook of Jimin’s neck, where he mouths over the vampire’s skin before Jimin can do anything about it. 

 

“Hey—”

 

With Jeongguk leaning forward, Jimin loses his balance on the short rocks he had been sitting on. He reaches out to hold on to the edge but they slide backwards, Jimin landing on his back with Jeongguk sprawled on top of him, laughing into the crook of his neck.

 

Jimin takes his eyes off the sky and blinks down at Jeongguk, huffing and running fingers through his locks.

 

“You’re going to be with me for the rest of my life, so you could have just bothered me some other time,” he mumbles, relaxing his body on the grass. 

 

Sweetly, Jeongguk kisses his chin, but from down the hill, there's a distinct sound of Taehyung gagging. Both of them twist to look, and the red-headed lycan mimes sticking his fingers down his throat. 

 

“Save that mushy crap for later!”

 

Jimin places a hand against Jeongguk’s jaw to grab his attention. When the hybrid refocuses, Jimin tugs him down, murmuring, “ignore him” before slotting their mouths together in a kiss.

 

“Oh come  _ on _ !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh. . . a sweet, sweet ending to a dramatic series. 
> 
> We are so glad that we had the opportunity to write this. It was sort of another guilty pleasure of ours, and although it's no Spring Day, this was enjoyable and quite a ride of its own. We've had our fill of Jikook now, so please look forward to our other works in the near future! And thank you sO SO much for all of the support, we couldn't have finished off strong without the support!! <3
> 
> To keep up to date with what we're doing now that Surreptitious is over, please follow us on our [tumblr](http://bangtan-bananas.tumblr.com/) and our [twitter](https://twitter.com/bangtanbananas?lang=en) (our CuriousCat is linked to Twitter now) and anticipate what's to come! 
> 
> Again, thank you readers for supporting this fic <3


End file.
